Number 16 hunter
by yutch.mathes
Summary: Naruto at a very young age is rescued by kids next door and is taken under there wing years later he is an operative number 16 hunter who hunts teens and rouge operatives but he does not get along well with others. Can a certain team change that?
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's yutch I looked at the list of crossovers and thought that there are not enough naruto/kids next door story's and sense I grow up watching that so I should fix that. So with out further ado. This chapter was Redon with the help of a beta reader so enjoy

Operation f.u.g.I.t.I.v.e.

At the seaside there was a crashed decommissioning prison ship on the beach but soon a s.c.a.m.p.r. Ship arrives and after landing a bold kid wearing a red shirt and dark shades walked out This was Nigel Uno a.k.a. Number 1 leader of sector V.

"Let's run a full analysis on this daubery guys..." he looks behind him and sighs in frustration "ah.. Would you guys come on!".

"coming!" said a cooled voice. Four other kids come running out the ship wearing swimsuits completely forgetting about the mission. Number 2 the big boy in the pilots hat and 4 the blond Australian boy where swimming and splashing and number 3 the Asian girl was building a sand castle wall number five was putting up her plastic beach Chair.

"Fi-na-ly some relaxation" number 5 said as she was lying on the chair.

Number 1 looks at them like they are acting ridiculous "Are you guys forgetting something?" he asked

" Oh ya" number 3 said pulling something out" Sun block!" she said oblivious to the situation.

He gets annoyed and acts sarcastically not knowing another ship was landing and a girl gets of and walks behind him this was fanny a.k.a. Number 86 head of decommissioning.

"Ooh and Maybe afterward we can go and get some yummy funnel cake and pizza on the boardwalk!". Number 1 finishes his rant.

"What? Funnel cakes and pizzas?" number 86 said in a scottish ascent. The team finally notices her and she did not look happy.

"N-n-no, 86, n-n-no, no sir-uh, I mean ma'am, sir. I...I...I thought..." number one tried to explain but 86 wasn't having it.

"thinking is what you boys never do your just like my idiot brother and that dumb number 16 always goofing off, we got a thirteen year old operative who's scheduled for decommissioning on the run, so what are you idiots waiting around for Search that wreckage!" she orders the boys but they keep falling in the water.

" ah! I think I swallowed a sand crab" said number 2.

86 sighs in frustration "Number 5 would you give these two wimps a hand?" she asked 5.

Number 5 just put away a communicator "uh on it chef but I just got a call from command and they said someone was coming and is on top of the situation" 5 said then walks away grumbling" can't anybody get some rest around here".

"Thank you number 5 but I'm all ready here"86 said raising an eyebrow.

"No they were talking about somebody else .. some bounty guy or something?" 5 said.

86 looks at her questioningly then her eyes widen in realization "No-no-no! he can not come here I don't want HIM anywhere near this mission! Do you hear me! The last thing I want is to be anywhere near that stupid blonde heard dumb blue eyed!..." she tried to say.

"handsome devil?" a voice said.

"just a little..." 86 said but realized there was someone else here. Every one looks to see a boy with blond spiky heir blue eyes and whisker marks wearing a red jacket orange shirt and black pants who look around there age.

" why thank you fanny I didn't know you cared" the new comer said with a cheeky grin.

86 looks at him in anger "Get out of hear number 16! I got hear first so I order you to get out of here!" she said trying to get him to leave

"Yeah you yelling at everybody I can see your giving this task your 100%" said 16 sarcastically . "but if you don't mind I'll do my thing" he said then he looks at number 1 "Nigel it's been a while I see you've been busy"

"Yes hello number 16, thank you for coming. now what are you doing hear?" said number 1 and is not happy to see him.

"Oh you know me, when there's a fugitive on the run I'm always on the case and this time number 86 is here so I can take this moment to mess with her so if you don't mind I'll take things from here" 16 said in a causal tone.

" Naruto where not doing this again, so why don't we work together for once?" Nigel said to the now named Naruto.

Naruto looked at him "Sorry but I work alone but heres the deal you do your thing I'll do mine"

"No because my thing is catching number 206 so stay out of my way!" said fanny in anger.

"Oh come on fanny, be a pal let the big boy here do the work and you can do your skills and yell at that rock over there" Naruto said jokingly.

That did not sit well with her "the day I let some stupid boy like you do my job is the day I kiss you"

"Well then you better pucker up because that's what's happening" Naruto said. The two began to argue while the rest of the team look in confusion.

"Ok number five is looking for some answers, who is that?" she said looking at the two in front of her.

"That is one of kids next doors most complicated operatives Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a. Number 16 hunter, he's a freelance operative and bounty hunter he hunts down fugitives who try to escape decommissioning and other wanted teens and adults, he dose not play well with others and prefers to work alone." Nigel said with narrowed eyes.

"Cool so he's like an awesome super kid then" said number four in excitement.

"Not exactly he's hard to get along with and likes to takeover missions like this" Nigel said and he sees that the argument is ending.

"Ok fine I'll sit back for now but then we will see" Naruto said stepping back.

Fanny looks pensive but gives in"fine just stay out of my way, we've wasted enough time here so all of you get to it!" she orders.

Number 3 looks at her"I got sun block" she said with a smile.

Number 1 palmed his face while 86 smiles "Good idea number 3" she said in an arrogant tone "At least someones using their head around here"she said while tapping number 1's head.

"Oh spar me with your attitude Fanny" said Naruto with an eye roll.

"Yo we found the pilots" called number 5 with numbers 2 and 4 pulling them out

86 looks worried "Oh my word, wait here and don't move a muscle" she said pointing at Nigel and Naruto

"But I..." Nigel tried to say but was cut of. "Not a muscle!"

"Well nice to see she hasn't changed one bit, now if you excuse me I'll be trying to find my bounty" Naruto said walking behind Fanny.

Fanny takes charge shoving the boys out of the way" move it out of my way" she tends to the girl operative "Are you all right?" she asked her with concern.

"where fine chef " she said the boy next to her said "yeah nothing bruise-" But was cut off "I didn't ask you I bet it's your fault the prisoner escaped" Fanny said accusingly.

"Come on now don't be hard on the poor guy" Naruto said.

"Man who put a bee in her dress?" number 4 asked

"I think that would be me but with her I don't know" said Naruto.

"at least she's being nice today usually she's hit us by now" number 2 stated.

"Don't worry if all the day goes like I think it will she be hitting me by the end of the day"naruto said.

"You three got something to say!" 86 said. number 2 got nerves and was biting his nails but stops when 86 hits him" Will you stop that nail biting is so disgusting, number 362 never has to put up with this kind of stupidity"

"funny I thought she has to put up with you all the time" Naruto said with a grin 86 glares at him.

"You are so insufferable number 16 if number 362 was here she would slap you in to..." she never got to finish her sentence as some one was taking off in Fanny's ship "It's number 206". She said as he flew away

"He's getting away" stated number 1.

"thank you captan obvious" Naruto said with sarcasm.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" 86 said.

"I don't know some genius ordered him not to move a muscle" said naruto.

"Argh I'll stop him myself" 86 said running to the s.c.a.m.p.e.r.

"Fanny that's my bounty your chasing, 86!" naruto said

Number 5 looks at Naruto"Ain't you going after her?"

"Don't worry she doesn't know how to fly that"

"Will someone get in here and fly this piece of junk!" they hear 86 yell.

"see, no clue"

They all board the ship but not before Naruto looked at the two pilots on the beach "don't worry I called the moon base and they're sending an extraction team to pick you up" he told them.

"thank you" they said.

They take off and are in hot pursuit of 206 "Your letting him get away!" said 86.

"Can it Fanny now's not the time!" said Naruto. They chase 206 wile avoiding rocks and number 4 is trying to get the missile locked on "Keep her steady number 2"

"can't you fly this thing any faster?" 86 asked. "watch me" number 2 replied using the turbo and caching up to 206 and number 4 almost has a lock on but a mansion soon comes in to view "He's heading to the delightful children from down the lanes mansion" every one gets worried"Number 206 knows all of k. plans to infiltrate There headquarters with our best spy, if he gets there he will tell them everything" 86 said getting up but number 5 notices 16 is scared of something else.

86 try's to take control of the rocket from 4 "come on shorty shoot him down" she orders "but we are not locked yet" he tells her "I said shoot him down" she said pushing the button "Fanny no!" Naruto said, but to late the missile fires at the enemy ship but only manage to hit two wings causing it to crash "see" 86 said smugly " all I see are the two wings flying right at us" 4 points out

"quick someone open the door now!" Naruto yells "what why?" 5 asked "Just do it!" he demands, she do's so reluctantly then Naruto pulls out a bungee cord and sticks it to the wall then much to the shock of every one but 86 he jumps out pulls out his weapon and shoots the first wing and uses the cord to pull himself back in but fails to hit the second as it hits the ship bringing it down.

"Of all the stupidest history of stupidest stupid people being stupid, you have to be the stupidest!" 86 said.

"Put a sock in it!" 16 replied.

"Number 5 and number 3 will track number 206 on foot" 86 said.

"Hey what about us?" number one asked.

"why don't you try guarding that dandelion from any adult attacks can you handle that" she said then sees number 16 walking to the mansion "And where do you think your going number 16 ?" she demanded to know.

He turned to look at her "Well my bounty is in that mansion somewhere and I'm going in to get it, I thank you all for your help but I wont be needing you any longer" he said upsetting them with his answer.

"Oi we did the work we can still do more" said number 4.

Naruto narrows his eyes at them "I told you I work alone, the only reason I stuck around with you is so I could do my job" he said walking away.

"Not if I do it first" 86 said then looks at the three boy saying "Stay here that's an order" and runs after her rival.

-...at the mansion...-

Naruto sees 206 entering through the window and goes after him with the girls behind him . the girls split up but Naruto goes his own way hoping to find the fugitive so he doesn't have to stay in this place longer then he has to because the last thing he wants is to run in to...them.

-...out side...-

The boys are bored except number 4 taking the dandelion order seriously

"Man why do we have to keep listening to what she says anyway?" number 2 asked.

"she's head of decommissioning. she outranks us" number 1 said

"What about number 16 hunter, way does he get to disobey her? And what is his problem anyway?" number 4 asked.

"From what I've heard he's captured enough villains and fugitives to earn the same rank as number 86 so he can do his job easier. And as for his attitude, no one knows why he acts the way he does -he's a enigma" said number 1.

"And that thing with 16 and 86?"

"There rivals in a way and want to out do each other"

"So what? where just as good as they are" number 2 stated.

Number 1 stops to think"You know what? Your right! Come on!" Running to the mansion

With them following then going back to get the dandelion

...in the mansion...

86 sneaks around looking for the fugitive and spots him just around the corner" freeze number 206!" she calls. 206 sees 86 and disarms her, they have a short fight that ends in 86 kicking 206 to the wall knocking him out.

"nice try birthday boy, but it looks like we know who the better one is"she said in a smug tone "what do you say we get you to decommissioning HQ over with" she doesn't see 16 walking up behind her.

"Sure you can do that after I bring him in" Naruto said pointing his h.u.n.t.e.r. at 206.

H.U.N.T.E.R

High-tech. Utility. Net launcher. Turret. Energy blaster. Rush.

"no can do 16, I caught him fair and square" 86 said.

"Well then, I guess we have a problem" Naruto stated just then a door opens to reveal the delightful children from down the lane. Naruto freezes at seeing them but not 86 "don't move" she said pointing her weapon at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" they asked in sink but when they see Naruto there eyes widen in surprise but relax and looking at him with smiles "Oh Naruto, we've been looking every where for you" they said making Naruto step back in shock"we've been so lonely without you here with us. Why don't you stay with your old friends?" they said.

Naruto points his weapon at them "Y-your no friends of mine!" he said.

"ok enough of this, put your hands where I can see 'em" 86 demanded.

The d.c. Talk randomly "I'm not asking you again!" 86 said.

"but... We..." the d.c. to say.

"now!"

The d.c. give in"Uuuhh..." they put there hands in front of them but the small one was holding a Jar.

86 gets nerves "w-w-what is that?" she asked.

The d.c. answer awkwardly "There... Um... Our toenails"

"Oh no" replied Naruto who new where this was going.

Number 86 starts to panic "T-T-TOENAILS!?".

Naruto try's to calm her down" keep your cool 86, keep you cool".

"we've been saving them" the d.c. said.

"You... what... That's so disgusting!" 86 said

"Ok I'm with 86 on this that is wrong" Naruto stated.

"It's not! It's like... A hobby" the d.c. Said giggling wile walking towards them.

"No! Stay back!" 86 said not noticing 206 getting up and and pushing her at the d.c. making there jar fly into the air.

"Oh crud" said Naruto knowing the result.

And with a loud shatter the nails are all over them and 86 starts to have a panic attack "Aaahhh get them off! Get them off get them off!"

"number 86 where are you!" shouted number 3.

"this way" yelled number 5.

Number 206 runs away from the scene in time for numbers 3 and 5 to get there and see the commotion "Man that is nasty!" said number 5 in disgust.

They see number 86 shaking in a ball position "toenails... Toenails..." she whispered.

Naruto runs after 206 "yeah I think you got this -in the mean time I got work to do" he said.

The d.c. Sees him leave but smiled thinking ' see you soon Naruto'

Naruto was chasing 206 to the front entrance of the mansion, he was trying to escape he was right behind 206 and was about to catch him but the front door burst open sending 206 flying right into Naruto knocking him back hitting both there heads on the wall making them unconscious.

"Yes we are here to..." number 1 try's to say but sees the to knocked out boys on the floor.

"Hey we got 206" number 4 celebrated. "uh... And number 16 hunter" number 2 points out.

They pause at that

"I think that's a win for us to" said number 1.

Couple minutes later ...

numbers 3 and 5 come out with number 86 wrapped in a towel and they see the boys

"Ha! One fugitive, all wrapped up to go!"said number 1 cheerfully.

86 gets her composer back "That's impossible, you idiots caught number 206?" she said in anger.

"And kept the dandelion safe to!" said number 4 holding the plant.

86 smacked it out of his hands ruining the dandelion "Shut up! There's no way I'm letting you buffoons take credit for my work!"

"You mean my work thank you" Naruto said he had just gotten up and is trying to take the target.

"No number 16 I've won this round" said 86.

"What are you talking about? We caught him fair and Square!" number 1 protested.

86 didn't agree with that"Hump! If it wasn't for me You'd both be still at the beach figuring out how to get the sand out of your shorts! So long dumb boys and good riddens to you number 16" she said calling for a ship to take her to moon base.

"Not so fast 86 you not going anywhere with my target without me" stated Naruto.

"hold it, little miss toenail and mister grumpy. We all caught the guy, boys and girls" number 5 replied

"Don't worry number 5 I'll be sure to credit you and number 3 in my report" 86 said loading 206 on the ship.

"you know what, keep your stupid credit" number 5 said.

"fine more credit for me then" 86 said not caring.

"Oh no you don't your not going anywhere without me and taking my credit." said 16 getting on the ship reluctantly with 86.

"And you! Number 16 hunter, number 5 hopes you learn to be a team player or else what's the point?" said number 5.

"don't need anybody! So see ya later" and with that the two fight in to the ship and take off to the moon base".

"Man who put a bee in there undies ?" said number 3.

"I told you he was difficult". Stated number 1.

"yeah well number 5 hopes she never has to see him again."

If only she knew

...on the kids next door moon base...

They threw the fugitive to the ground in front of there leader number 274 "ha one fugitive wrapped up and ready to go and I wanted to go in the record and say all credit for this capture go's directly to me-looks like number 362 is going to give me a nice big promotion!" 86 said.

"What no way if anyone getting that promotion it's me!" 16 said.

"Oh please like you'd know what to do with such a thing!" 86 argued.

"I could do more than you!" said 16. They argued again

"Um number 86,? number 16 hunter?" number 274 said.

"WHAT!" they yelled at the same time.

"Um..." he pointed at the fugitive but it terns out that it wasn't number 206

"u-uh.. Number 362 sir I mean ma'am" 86 tried to talk.

"umm... Hey rachel funny thing, we thought you where a fugitive ha" 16 backs away laughing nervously" our bad... And for the record Fannys fault"

"What! No it's his" 86 tried to say.

"You idiots I was this close to getting the delightful children's plans! Then you both attacked me from out of nowhere ! Who's side are you two on anyway, I'm ashamed of. You both! Fanny I'm ashamed to call you a girl, and you Naruto I can't believe you all this and all you can say is my bad? You are both so stupid!" number 362 continue to yell at them

Finally after a while number 362 stops yelling at them and sighs "Ok number 16 hunter, please leave I want to talk to number 86 for a bit" she says.

Seeing his chance he tries to make a Brake for it "well ok catch you later good luck Fanny" he leaves but not before number 362 got the last word in

"Not so fast your not off the hook yet, will be seeing you later" she warned. Now that makes him nervous .

...one hour later in the supreme leaders office...

Naruto stands in front of numbers 274 and 362.

"In my defense I made one little mistake so how about we let bygone's be bygone's, right?"

Number 362 shakes her head at that"Number 16 hunter this mistake cost us three months of planing and preparation. And it's not just that it's your behavior you don't trust anyone you never open to you co-workers and your not exactly everyone's favourite person.

"So after much thinking" said number 274 taking over "we've decided that you number 16 will be demoted".

Silence filled the room, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? Demoted? UNBELIEVABLE!

"that's not fair! It was one mistake! You can't do this to me!" Naruto shouted

"Now listen you can get it back, and sense you've done so much, will give you the option between options" said number 362.

"The first is to be assigned to sector V and you will Serve under number 1 until he says you've earned it"

"Are you kidding me! your making Nigel my superior there's no way..." Naruto said still a little upset

"Or you can be assigned to the decommissioning squid under number 86" number 274 said cutting him off.

"where was sector V again?" Naruto said after 10 seconds

END.

Ok that's that chapter done so tell me what you think and if you think it's good I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter. just keep it in session 1 and 2. And I have this chapter re-updated to correct some spelling mistakes 


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: Ok the first chapter did good but now I'm not to shore what to do. I planed chapters for for the sake of Narutos back story, I'm going to skip some episodes, and the rest mite not be in compleat order but tell then I need a beta reader so if you are interested pm me.

And also one of the readers asked me to put an age to the team but sense there's nothing that tells us that hears what I thought of.

Naruto/number 16 hunter: age 10

Nigel/number 1: age 10

Hoagie/number 2: age 9

Kuki/number 3: age 9

Wally/number 4: age 9

Abigail/number 5: age 10

Ok Yutch out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Yutch and I'm here with another chapter. Like I said the episodes the chapters are based on might not be in complete order because I'm trying to think of the best ones to put Naruto in, so forgive me for any confusion.  
Warning: I do not own Naruto or Codename: kids next door.

{...} thinking.

"..." speaking.

(...) side not to explain some things.

Operation p.o.o.l.

"Number 5 thinks this is a bad idea" she said, the team are currently in the tree house hanger waiting for there reluctant new team member.

"I don't like this anymore then you do, but these orders come straight from the moon base " said number one not being any happier then number 5.

"I say we throw him out the moment he arrives!"said number 4.

"We can't because A orders are orders and so we must ,somehow. teach number 16 to be a better operative. And B... He would want that" replied number 1 .

The team just received a message yesterday about what happened on the moon base after the fugitive incident. More specifically with number 16 , in all honesty Nigel saw this coming eventually, but what he didn't see coming was him being put on his team.

As much as he wanted to object there was a big part of him that wants to see how this plays out. Besides what happens to Naruto is up to him now.

"Come on everyone this might be fun!" said number 3 in a cheery tone.

"Famous last words" said number 5.

The hanger doors started to open to a ship coming in for a landing, when it touched the ground the team tensely waited the ship door opens revealing an angry looking number 16 hunter walking out followed by another operative wearing a pilots uniform with the number 92 on his helmet throwing out suit cases.

"Well that's everything, anything els number 16?" kindly ask number 92.

"Yeah get me out of here!" demanded Naruto.

"That's a negative, you are to stay here until further notice" said a amused 92 then looked to number 1 "Well number 1, we leave number 16 in you and your teams capable hands"

"Yes thank you number 92, will that be all?" asked number 1.

"Yes" 92 looks at Naruto with a mocking smile"now you be good number 16, and Maybe will come back"

"You are so gonna get hunted" said Naruto in a threatening voice.

"Whatever you say" said 92. He gave one last look at the sector V team."Good luck HA HA" and with that he gets back on his ship and flys back to H.Q. leaving everyone in awkward silence.

Number 1 was the first to break the ice "Well it's good to have you aboard-"

"Ok look, let's get this over with so I can get out of here. I don't need a team, least of all this one" interrupted Naruto.

"Now hold up! What is wrong with us!?" Shouted number 5.

"Everything was fine Until I met you guys!" Shouted Naruto pointing at them accusingly.

"Hey! Your here because you screwed up!" replied number 4.

"And apparently, most of the members don't like you" said number 2.

"Look I made one little... Ok a big mistake, but this is a bit much" said Naruto shifting his eyes between the sector V members.

Number 1 looks at Naruto intently "Regardless your here, and you are part of this team now, and are to follow my orders Wether you like it or not. And number 274 gave me permission to do with you as I see fit. Like a change of codename" he said.

"a-a change of codename!? what are you talking about!?" said Naruto in an uneasy voice.

"What I mean is, until I say you can have your old rank back, your new codename is number 6" said number 1.

"Number 6! First I lose my rank and now 'YOU take my codename!" said Naruto not believing what he was hearing and really upset about it.

"Well we do have a thing here where everyones name go's from 1 to 5. So it just seems right" said number 2 explaining.

"No way! I'm not-" shouted Naruto

"ENOUGH!" yelled number 1. He rubs his forehead "Look this is happening, so you might as well get used to it. There are no missions today so you best get settled in and get acquainted with the team, now if anyone needs me I'll be in my room" and so he leaves the room through the door marked 1 leaving Naruto with his team.

"So which room am I staying in?" Naruto asked.

"Well good luck with that, because I'm not showing you" said number 4 walking through the door into the hall way

"I would help but I um.. Got lots of work to do" said number 2 walking to his room quickly while sending a unease look to Naruto.

He looked at the last two "You girls busy too?"

"No of course not, come on I'll show you around!" said number 3, running out the room waving her arms to follow her.

"Um ok" said Naruto. He picked his bags and followed her with number 5 walking behind him, She showed him the living room then the control room where they explained to come when called. (the tree house is made of different random parts and things, if you want to know what it looks like, look it up) Naruto looks behind him and notices that number 5 is still following him "I thought you didn't like me" he said.

"no way, number 5s room just happens to be the same direction" she said.

"Oh yeah thats right her room is right down the hall from yours" said number 3. "hey number 6 do you like rainbow monkeys?" Said a excited number 3

Naruto getting irritated at the new codename ...Naruto responds "No not really, I'm not that type, why?"

"Because I love them silly!" said number 3

'great another one' Naruto thought "That's nice number 3" he said in a dull tone.

"If you want you can call me Kuki, Kuki Sanban," said the now named Kuki.

"Ok Kuki" he looks to number 5 "What about you if that's what we doing"he asked her.

"hm! If you must know number 5's name is Abigail, Abigail Lincoln, or just Abby" she introduced.

"Lincoln?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Yes why?" Abby asked.

"nothing,... anyway my name is Naruto but you know that" he said.

"Hi Naruto! Are you Japanese to?" Kuki asked curious about the name.

"..yes I'm part japanese, the rest is classified" said Naruto not wanting them to go to deep into his life.

"That's great!" replied Kuki happy to have someone of her culture on the team.

They walk for a few more minutes, they pass a door marked 5 and Naruto assumed that was Abby's room, then they come up to a door marked 6 "This is your room" said Kuki happy to help. They walk inside and to say the least Naruto was impressed with the size and thought of the work he could do in here. The room had the standard equipment a bed, computers, tables, spar parts and other useful items.

"You can make the changes to what ever you want" said Kuki.

"Yes I can work with this, um... Thank you number 3" said Naruto. "but why are you helping me? I haven't been the nicest boy" he asked actually curious because of all he's said and done.

"Yep you where really grumpy. But that was then and now that your on our team you should feel welcome" said Kuki. "well see ya" so she left leaving number 5 and 6 alone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that she just wants him to feel welcome on the team, something he hasn't felt in a while. "And what about you?" he asked looking at Abby.

"I don't now. But right now Number 5 don't like you, but will see" she said still glaring at him

Honestly he could understand that. "Well don't get to comfortable, I don't plan on staying here long".

"Ok now what is wrong with being on a team!?" asked Abby.

"Look relying on a team has never gone well for me" Naruto said feeling uncomfortable.

"Why? What could have happened?, Number 5s sure it wasn't so-"Abby tried to say

"Because last time I was with a team they went on a mission and never came back!" Interrupted Naruto "could you pleas leave, I would like to unpacked and get settled".replied a now unease Naruto

She looks at him with wide eyes but regained her composer"Fine suit your self" she walks out of the room.

Naruto unpacked his things and got to work on his projects he might as well he's got the time and space for it. He thinks about what they said, and honestly he doesn't know what to think, at first he thought this was a waste of time but one of them is actually trying, so the least he could do is give this a chance.

But just as he was working a big number 6 flashed on his wall signaling for him to come to the control room. That meant there was a mission so he dropped what he was doing and rushed there as fast as he could. By the time he arrived the team was already there waiting for number 1, so he sat down with them on the circular meeting area. He didn't have to wait long because number 1 came out of the Floor on a podium.

"Greetings fellow kids next door, today's mission is an important one for us" Number 1 said turning on the holographic projection of earth.

""Now as you can see, one of our satellites has intercepted a phone call from the nabber hood swim club"he said

"Ooh !" the team replied seeing an image of the pool.

"So what did they say?" asked Naruto.

"It seams our enemies "the grownups" have extended there adult swim, so kids have exactly no swim time of there own. And we all now how boring a bunch of grownups are in a pool". Said number 1 crossing his arms.

""Yeah number one they never splash around or do canon balls" said number 2.

"and they never scream real ,loud!" Screamed number 3 jumping.

Or dunk each other under the water" said number 4 as he pushed number 3 back into her seat

"Even my rubber Gama can do more then them" said number 6 pointing at the screen.

"Your what?" they asked.

"Um nothing" he said.

"Um precisely so if where going to put a stop to this adult swim thing where going to need a plan, and I have just..." but he was cut of by a whistle from number 5.

"Number 5 has a plan, why don't we just jump in the pool? Who's goina stop us?" she said in a cool tone.

"Let's do it" said number 4 cheering with everyone. So they left to change for the pool.

Naruto thinks for a moment "why not, this might be fun" he said in a none caring tone walking of to change

"... Guys wait for me.." said number 1 running after them.

... on the bus ship...

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your captan number 2 speaking, at this time we would like to request that you !hang on to your underwear! Woooooo!" he said activating the escape pods, they fly out the ship and land just out side the swim club, they jump out of the pods doing a pose in there swim suits.

Naruto was wearing an orange trunks. With no shirt.

"Lets get in that pool!" number 1 said pointing at the pool. The team but Naruto cheered and ran to the pool, Naruto thought that this was to easy but he shrugs it of, I mean come on it's a pool, what could they do to stop them?.

They were almost there until a metal fence jumped from the ground, the team tried to stop running but hit the fence reviling that it's electrified so it put a feu volts in them blasting them back.

Then they take notice of a flying lifeguard bench landing behind them "Our sincerest apologies kids next door, but it is currently adult swim" said the first man in a swim suit with big bushy hair and horns that made him look like a buffalo.

"But if you'd like to go swimming, your more then welcome to the kiddy pool" said the bold man siting next to him he looked like a walrus.

"yeah kiddy pool!"The team cheer and ran of except number 1 and 6 "Kiddy pool?" said number one.

"kiddy- pool" they said looking intently at them.

"um number 1, I think we should go there, like, now" said Naruto, they where not armed so they needed to avoid them.

"Oh um kiddy pool yay let's go number 6" said number one nervously running of with Naruto behind.

...at the kiddy pool...

" Marco!"  
"move over!"  
"Ouch Who did that"  
"Polo!"

The team are currently in the kiddy pool but unfortunately it's very small and it doesn't help that they have to share it with other kids making it a very tight squeeze, everyone was making the most of it all but Nigel and Naruto. Naruto could not believe this, he's been on this team for barley a day and already this was failing at record time.

"Number 1 please tell me this doesn't happen on every mission?. I mean come on! I may not be number 16 hunter anymore, but I still would never accepted being brought down this low!, And even you guys have better standards then this!" Naruto said trying to do his part on the mission.

"Knock it off Number 6 is right, why are we in the kiddy pool?" asked number 1 .

"Because the waters nice and warm" said number 3 making everyone look at the water awkwardly.

"Why don't we give those life guards a good whooping number 1" said number 4.

"Because we will be defeated"said number 6.

"That's why I have a better idea, kids next door! Battle stations!" shouted number 1.

"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
""1!"

Number one pushes a button on his watch sending a signal to the k.n.d. Satellite and a minuet later a giant wooden 2x4 contraption came down outside the pool this was the kids next door kid-a-pult. The team then found them selves on top of it.

"Kids next door! Attack!" ordered number 1 making everyone jump in to the machine.

They were inside getting ready"Preparing to target" said number 1 looking through a scope.  
"Almost there" he sees mr wink and mr fib"target locked Fire ! number 6" he said.

"Ok..wait what! Why me!" Naruto demanded.

"new member privilege" said a grinning amused number 4.

"No way! I'm not getting on that thing!" Naruto said.

"Why? Is the great hunter scared?" said number 5 in a provoking manner.

He knew what she was doing... And it was working. "outta the way!"

...on the kid-a-pult...

"Ok let's do this!" said Naruto getting ready.

number 1 starts "Getting ready to fire in ,3,2,..."

"Wait! I'm having second thoughts!" shouted Naruto but was to late as they fired him.

"fire!"

"OH! CRUUuuuuu..."

...At the pool...

"Do you hear that mr wink?"

"hear what mr fib?"

"It sounds like..."  
"uuuuuUUUD" they where hit from behind by Naruto and they landed in the pool.

"An inconvenient situation mr fib" "most annoying mr wink" they said as they sank in to the pool.

Naruto jumps out from under the water" I'M ALIVE! ...um I mean ok come on in, the waters fine!" he calls. The other kids cheer and run in to the pool.

"Adult swim is over!" said number one leaving the kid-a-pult with the team to the pool.

"ya come on over you guys! I got something for ya!" said Naruto getting out of the water shaking his fist. But what they don't see is the pool started to bubble and out of the water was something enormous They team look up in shock. Naruto sees the looks on there faces "What are you looking at?" he asked. He then notices the giant shadow looming over them so he looks behind him to see a giant wooden machine made from the life guard char and shares the same expiration as the rest"Oh. T-thats going to be a problem" he said in a shaky voice.

"You know, Maybe we should get back to the kid-a-pult" said a scared number 1 but was to late as it was destroyed by it's laser. The machine then continues to fire it's laser at the kids chasing them away while the team was hiding behind some plants.

Number 1 gets himself together "Ok I have a plan..." he said.

"Oh like your last one went so great" said number 6 in sarcasm.

"Quiet, this one will work. Now the plan, first number 3 will... Hey where's is number 3?" asked number 1 looking for her.

"At the snack bar" answered number 4.

"Number 5 ordered nachos" she said snapping her fingers.

"Wow not even started and the plan already falls apart" said number 6 in a dull tone"Hey wait snack bar? why didn't anyone ask me?"he asked sadly, come on he was hungry.

"Are you guys crazy! You can't eat now!" said number 1 waving his arms. The cover was blown as the plants they where hiding behind were incinerated by the laser. The team look to see mr wink and mr fib machine looking over them.

"I'm afraid you kids next door won't be swimming today" said mr wink.

"Or ever again" said mr fib. they start to charge their laser to finish them off The team get ready for the impact.

They were about to fire until "Snack time!" yelled number 3 holding the snacks.

"snack time!?" said mr wink and fib, stoping there laser, they lower there machine and jump out.

"You guys ordered the ice cream right?" said number 3.

"Gee thanks" "Oh boy" they said enjoying there ice cream.

excuse me! We don't give ice cream cones to the enemy!" said number 1 to 3."H-hey what did you get me anyway?" he asked her.

"Nothing! Ha ha ha!" number 3 said.

"nothing?" said number 1 surrounded by everyone eating except Naruto who was a bit upset at being left out. He felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned his head to see number 3 giving him a rocket pop"For me? Really?" he said really surprised taking it in his hands.

"Ya number 5 asked me to get you one" said number 3 eating her popcorn.

He looks to number 5 in surprise "Don't get the wrong idea, number 5 still don't like you" she said looking away from him.

He smiles "Sure back at you" he said enjoying his rocket pop. He sees number 1 in the adults char.

Aha! With your super char the kids next door will rule the pool and swim all we want. But first I'm going to get rid of you life guards" number 1 said pushing the buttons on the char but press the wrong button and loses control. A big drill comes out from under it and slams down in to the pool leaving a hole draining it. "Number 1 looks at the mess he made "e-hem!" he looks up to see everyone glaring at him.

"Em so who's going to the kiddy pool!?" he said trying to get the heat of him."...anyone?"

""No this is definite your responsibility "team leader" said Naruto with a grin.

"...An hour later at the tree house..."

"Man what a day" said Naruto walking to his room to rest from a long day mission. If he had to be honest he actually found it quite enjoyable, except for the part where they had to run from the angry kids but that's history. He's in the hallway to his room when he sees number five walking out of hers they stared at each other"Naruto" she said "Abby" he said back. They walk past each other but Naruto stops for a second "Thank you. For the ice cream I mean" he said. Abby tilt her head to him "Don't mention it" and they kept walking on.

"Naruto finally reaches his room but is called half way thro the door "Number 6" said a British voice. Naruto turns around to see Nigel standing in front of him" yes number 1?"

"I trust you are doing well for your first day on the team?" said Nigel.

"It was ok I guess" said Naruto.

"You know if your still against this we can have you try somewhere else" said Nigel wanting to see his response.

Naruto thinks on that for a moment. Somewhere different do's he really want that? He looks a the British boy "actually Nigel after today's events, I'm thinking of giving this more of a try" he said.

Nigels eyes widen at that, he's honestly surprised by this "very well then I will report this to HQ then" he said leaving Naruto to rest "Ya you do that" he said with a smile "You do that" he said closing the door marked number 6.

Ok that's done so yeah there will be more to come. And I would like to give thanks to the beta reader for helping with any mastics. I was using this chapter as one where he gets to know the team. if you are confused about the names I was thinking of using there real names when not on missions, and there code names on missions. And as for Naruto new code name I thought it made sense, so until next time. Yutch out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok doing good so far, getting better and thanks to the beta reader it should be a better read so here it is.

warning: I do not own Naruto or kids next door.

"..." talking.

'...' thinking

(...) side not for info.

Operation: I.-S.r.e.a.m.

There are kids standing on the sidewalk waiting for the ice cream truck. They hear the sound of the ice cream trucks music coming from down the road they get excited only for the truck to go right past them they got sad until they see a group of kids jumped on to the truck making it speed up the hills.

"U-uh! Whoops" said number 4 trying to drive the truck.

"Access denied, access denied" said the monitor in the truck with number 3 standing in front of it "pleas give me vanilla chocolate swirl!" she cried trying to get some ice cream.

"Number 3 you can have some later but right now is a bad time!" said number 6 with his h.u.n.t.e.r. Climbing on to the roof of the truck wearing magnet shoes to assist number 1 and 5 with the ice cream man.

"alright ice cream man spill it!" said number 1 interrogating the man.

"Please! I don't know anything I swear!" said the ice cream man holding on to the cone on the roof.

Number 5 grabs him by the shirt "We have had it with you guys, driving on by when kids want ice cream" she said.

"You know what we want" stated number 1.

"So make it easier on yourself and give us the access code!" demanded number 6 he then sees a grope of ice cream trucks catching up"We got company" he said pointing his weapon.

The first one drives up next to them and try's to shove them but they manage to fight it off until it drives up in front of them. The back opens up and pours out fudge "oh crud" said number 4.

"Heads up! We got hot fudge!" said number 6.

They drive over the fudge and almost slip but number 4 keeps it under control but the back door opens and a machine falls out hitting the second truck casing it to crash so the third truck fires a drilling missile into the road at the team. Number 4 sees this and takes action "Hang on gang!" he said driving to the side of the tunnel they go up the wall into a loop dodging the missile the missile keeps going and hits the first truck sending it flying

"Now for the last one" said number 6 aiming his weapon at the last truck only for the first one to land on it stoping it in an explosion of ice cream "Never mind" he said with a sweat drop.

"That was close. Now where were we" said number 1 looking at the fry tend ice cream man number 1 grabs him by the shirt "Ok talk we know your hoarding all the soft servings in your ice cream factory, we also know there's a defense system to keep us kids out. What's the password" demanded number 1.

"I-I-I don't it's-it's frosty! The password is frosty!" said the ice cream man.

"figures" said number 5 in a dull tone.

"I told you it was something simple and lame, these guys have no imagination" said number 6.

Number 4 came from behind them "Hey number 1 you might want to check this out" he said pointing at the block of trucks.

"A road block, quick tell number 4 to turn the truck around" said number 1.

"I am number 4" he stated.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" said number 6

"Wait then who's-" number 1 tried to say but was too late as they drove of the cliff.

"Dang it Wally!" said number 6.

The ice cream men look over the edge of the cliff to so but then they heard the sound of a jet only to see the ship that looks like a bug this was the kids next door m.o.s.q.u.i.t.o.h.

"Ye ha!" said number 2 in the pilots seat.

"So long suckers!" said number with the team waving them of mockingly.

"And see you next never!" said number 6.

They flew away but they miss something, the man they interrogated was being taken to a stretched truck. The doors open reveling the delightful children from down the line.

"So did you give them the password?" the d.c. asked.

"Oh I gave it to them alright" the ice cream man said.

"And Naruto is with them?" asked d.c.

"Yes they wont know what hit them" the man replied and joined the d.c. In laughing maniacally.

...on the m.o.s.q.u.i.t.o.h. ...

"Man that was to easy" said number 5.

"I know I don't like that" said number 6.

""Blast them first they refuse to stop ice cream trucks for any kids. Then they lock away all the soft servings in cold storage so they can achieve their ultimate goal" said number 1 pulling down a chart "A super cool ice cream party with no kids!".

"Get out" number 5

"blast"number 4

"no" number2

"Your joking" number 6

"Party!" cheered number 3 in a party dress and dances around number 1 "party, party, party".

"Knock it off!"said number 1 angry at her behavior. "You can't go there besides the party there wont be any kids allowed"

The only response he got was number 3 blowing her party blower at him.

"Well that's a vote of confidence right there" said number 6

"Heads up captain, we're getting in range" said number 2 looking from the radar.

Number 1 sits on the captains chair "let's get us some ice cream" he said they fly straight to there target.

"Hey is it going to be cold in the factory?" asked number 6 looking uneasy.

"It's an ice cream factory, of corse it's cold in there why?" said number 5 .

"Ya here's the thing, I don't really like the cold all that well" said number 6.

"Don't like the- I'm hearing this now. this wont be a problem will it" asked number 1

"It shouldn't be that bad, but I thought you should know" said number 6.

They are in site of the factory "This is it number 3 transmit password" said number 1

number 3 types on her monitor "Access denied" said the computer.

"grrrr transmit again" ordered number 1 in frustration.

Number 3 types again "Access denied, access denied" the computer repeated.

"come on it's an ice cream factory what will they do throw ice- oh wow they're really are" said number 6.

The factory security system activates throwing giant scoops of ice cream at them

"It's to much captain they must have at least 41 flavors" said number 2 avoiding the ice cream.

Number 6 looks at number 3 "Number 3 what are you typing on that thing!?" he said seeing the happy look on her.

Number 1 jumps down behind her to see her monitor "I love party's!?"

"You do to" said number 3 tell they were hit again.

"I knew it!" said number 6

"Out of the way!" said number 1 taking the computer"frosty" he typed he waited for a second "Access approved" said the computer.

"Take her down number 2" said number 1.

"Roger that" said number 2 longing on the roof then says being glad it worked.

"Man it was still to easy" said number 5.

"I know I'm really not liking this" said number 6.

They exit the ship on drill chairs "alright steady everyone, prepare for priseger roof top swirl" said number 1 as they drilled thro the roof in to the factory. When they reached the bottom they jumped of the chairs.

"C-crud I w-was wrong this is c-c-colder then I thought" said a shivering number 6.

"You said it" said number 3

"Ok we need to find where they keep the soft serve ice cream" said number 1 reading his scanner.

"and some blankets" said number 3.

"yeah I second that" said number 6.

"I'm getting a reading this direction" said number 1 walking to one of the tanks but the team didn't notice number 3 walking of.

The scanner finds there target "bulls eye" said number 1 then he pulls out a communicator "Song bird to mother nest we found white gold"

"Roger that commencing mosquito bite" said number 2 from the speaker.

Then the stinger from the ship comes from the roof and stabs in to the tank and starts sucking in the ice cream.

"Things are looking good here number 2, how's your end?" asked number 1.

"We should Have a full tank in thirty seconds" said number 2.

"Roger that number 2" said number 1 putting down his communicator "Alright team lets roll" They walk away.

"Hey are the delightful children suppose to be here" asked number 6.

""What? No of coarse not" said number 1.

"Then we have a problem" said number 6 pointing his thumb behind him.

They turn around to see the d.c. "Poor poor diluted kids next door once again falling for a trap set by the delightful children from down the lane" they said.

"I told you it was to easy!" said number 5.

"And it just had to be them" said number 6 stepping back.

"It figures you were in with the adults what flavor were you planing on sharing with them, peach? ground rasin? said number 1 pointing at the d.c.

"Us eat the ice cream? Oh no I'm afraid the ice cream will be eating you" said the d.c.

"What are yo-" number 6 tried to say but was interrupted as the roof started shaking.

"Number 2 what's going on up there" said number 1 on the communicator.

"Not sure captain something's going on" said number 2 he hears banging from the container behind him "Um captain we've got a problem"

Then the ship falls through the roof in to the factory number 1 looks worried "Number 2?" Number 2 falls out of the ship"Hey fellas I'm ok!" he said but was stomped on by a giant foot.

"AAAA!" they screamed seeing a giant monster made out of ice cream.

"If this doesn't make me hate ice cream then nothing will" said number 6.

"Run!" yelled number 1 making the team split up number 1 tries to escape but the monster shoots sharp ice cream cones pining him to the wall it terns to the right seeing number 5 so it spits out ice cream trapping her.

"Hey frost!"

The monster turns around to see number 4.

"Come get a licking " number 4 said wanting to fight it but instead it pics him up and dips him in fudge.

"If you think... Chocolate can stop...me" he tried to move but the fugue quickly hardened

"Well number 1 looks like your party's over" the d.c. Said laughing.

"But not mine"

The d.c. Look to there right seeing number 6 pointing his h.u.n.t.e.r. At them

"They may not have there weapons but I do"he said.

"Naruto we were wondering where you were" the .d.c. Said smiling "When are you going to stop being foolish and come with us?"

"Wait number 6 you actually know them?" said number 1 with widened eyes.

Narutos eyes shift between them "Um no"

"Oh yes we go way back, we know him better then you think" said the d.c. "We could tell you so much"

"Or I could blast you before you had the chance" said Naruto about to fire but the monster was behind him and covered the weapon in ice cream freezing his hands to it.

"Cold, cold, cold, ok never mind" he said waving it around.

The ice cream monster is about to attack but stops as the vents start shaking and blasts fire at it.

"WHAT!" said the d.c.

The heat helps the team Break free and the monster starts melting.

"I found the heater!" said number 3 walking in To see the monster "Whats that?" she said pointing at it

The monster melts completely turning in to a wave of melted ice cream.

"Did you start the party without me?" said number 3.

"Number 3 this is no part- uh oh ahhh" said number 6 as he gets cot by the wave of ice cream along with everyone els.

"A heater?" said the d.c. They look at the ice cream men next to them "Who puts a heater in an ice cream factory?" they asked but the men didn't know until they were swept away by the wave.

The factory falls apart as the ice cream turns in to a river and carries them away and catching some other kids along the way.

"What now number 1?" asked number 5.

"Party! Ice cream party!" cheers number 3.

They all shrug thinking why not "Party! Ice cream party!"

"I like it when things are to easy" said number 5.

"This isn't what I had in mind but I'm not complaining" said number 6.

They all cheer as the Float off into the sunset.

...at the tree house night time...

Naruto is laying on the coach he had just gotten out of a long shower and was tired

"Number 6" called number 1.

Naruto looks at him and can see he wants something and he knows what it is "this is about what happened at the factory isn't it?" he said.

Seeing as he already knew number 1 cut to the chase "How do you know the delightful children from down the lane?" he asked.

Naruto narrows his eyes "Look Nigel I don't trust you enough to know everything yet. So don't expect me to tell you now" he said.

"This might be important" said number 1.

"It's not important to you, but it is to me so I must ask that you don't push it" said Naruto.

"Are you keeping anymore secrets." asked number 1 wanting to now.

"Yes there is more and some day I just might tell you, but till then back off" said Naruto glaring at number 1.

He stars at Naruto for a moment "Fine but it better be soon" said number 1 with a sigh and walks out of the room.

Narutos eyes soften and looks down "I'm hoping I don't have to" he said walking to his room wanting this day to end.

End transmission

Ok that took longer then I thought but I finally got it done. What secrets is Naruto keeping? And will the team like what they learn?. Keep reading to find out and I hope you liked it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey every one sorry for taking so long just trying to think of what to write next so here's the next one.

"..." speaking.

'...' thinking.

(...) side note.

Operation T.E.E.T.H.

Naruto has many kinds of days some are good days some are relaxing sadly this is nether.

"And I'm so enjoin the office that comes with my rank. Which you wouldn't know anything about would ya "Numba 6"?" said the smug Scottish voice on the monitor. Ever sense Naruto's demotion his hunting rival number 86 has made it her goal to call him at least every few days to mock him and honestly it was as irritating as her.

"Well don't get to comfy number 86 because as soon as I'm done hear I'll be back up there to steal your thunder" said an annoyed Naruto.

"Ha! To do that they have to actually like ya first, and that's never going to happen the way ya are" said fanny snickering.

he narrows his eyes at her "Well I can make some friends" said Naruto witch made fanny freeze for a second before she bursts in to laughter "I can!" protested Naruto defensively.

"You making friends? Like that'll happen you don't even have any to begin with! Ha ha ha" said fanny in between laughs.

That bit actually stung but kept his composer "I do have friends! Believe it!" said Naruto .

"Oh really? Name one" said number 86 crossing her arms.

"Um? Uh..." Naruto tried to come up with a name '...come on think what name can I say?...' he thought. And as if kami heard him number 4 walked in to the room '...Opportunity strikes!...' .

"Hey number 6 where..." number 4 tried to say but Naruto ran up and put his arm around him "Number 4 good buddy, your just in time" Naruto said walking him up to the monitor "I was just in the middle of telling number 86 what friends we are" he said.

"What!? I'm not!..." number 4 tried to Deny it but was cut of by Naruto "..play along.." he whispered.

"Really you two are friends?" asked number 86 not believing him.

"Of coarse, we get along like a house on fire" said Naruto.

"Ya full of people burning to death" whispered number 4.

"Then tell me what you've done recently, As friends" demanded number 86.

"Well if you must know we worked great together when that old food lady attacked us a copal days ago" said Naruto.

"Worked together? You tried to you's me as a human shield!" said number 4.

"Ya you defended and I attacked, that's good team work" stated Naruto.

Number 86 wasn't buying it she was about to say so but was being called "I have to go but this conversation isn't over, I'll call back soon "Number 6" she said and ended the transmission.

Seeing this Naruto sighs walking away from number 4 "Finally I thought she'd never leave" he said.

"Ok what was all that about? What was number 86 calling you for?" asked number 4.

Naruto looks at him for a moment before "Ever sense my demotion number 86 has made it her mission to call every week to mock me" he said

"So you have to deal with her all the time? Man I would have gone mad with something like that" said number 4.

"Oh pleas I've been dealing with her like this for ages" said Naruto.

"And what was that stuff about us being friends?" asked number 4.

"She said things about how I don't have any friends and then you walked in so I took the chance so she wouldn't hang that over my head" said Naruto.

"Well what about your real friends?" asked number 4 but saw the look on Naruto's face "Wait do you have any at all?" asked number 4.

"I do! Well kind of, it's never come up before" said Naruto he sees number 4 giving him a look "It's complicated ok. Look you came here for something?" he said trying to end the topic.

Number 4 takes a second but drops it for now "Ya number 3s gonna be back from her mission soon so where going to the living room to wait" he said.

"Fine let's go, I hope she remembered everything" said Naruto.

"I doubt it, she'll probably mess it up" said number 4.

"Come on it's just a trip to the candy store, what could possibly happen?" said Naruto but freezes "I feel like I'm going to regret saying that" he said with a deadpan.

...in the living room a few minutes later...

Everyone bored waiting for number 3 to get back with the candy.

"Where could she be!?" asked a bored number 4.

"Well not everything is easy" stated number 6

" It's a simple mission, a trip to the candy store, she can't even get that right" said number 1 passing around. They are drown to the sound of the door opening to see number 3 walking in.

Number 4 jumps down from where he was siting "finally it's about time. Did you get my..." he tried to say but was cut of buy number 2.

"chocolate logs! Did you get the chocolate logs!?" said number 2 in a begging voice.

"And did you get number 5s caramel critters?" said number 5.

"and did you get the Japanese candy shipment I ordered there?" asked number 6.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this number 3" said number 1.

number 3 looked at them nervously "Um, I, um,...look!" she opened her mouth showing her teeth so clean there brighter then a flash light making everyone gasp in shock.

"What happened!? Your teeth should look like this" said number 1 showing number 4s teeth to be rotten along with everyone else's teeth.

"I know" said number 3 with a sigh.

"It's nothing to worry about we can solve this problem" said number 6.

"as much as number 5 hates to admit he's right, all we need is some candy and will get thous teeth out of shape in no time" said number 5.

"I was going for lots of soda but that works to!" said number 6.

"Good idea you two, to the candy store!" ordered number 1 so they ran on to town.

...in town...

The team was walking down the street using number 3s bright teeth as a flash light "Eyes front number 3" ordered number 1.

"Ok" she said. As they were walking some one jumps out from a building he was an adult with blond hair and wearing a white doctors coat "Children, children, children, doctor Sigmand Teeth at you service" he introduced with a bow "And you kids look like you'd love a complementary check up. Ha nothing like a good teeth cleaning, first comes the brushing then comes the scraping then the spiting. Ah the freshness" said the dentist in excitement.

The team stars at the man like he's weird "so if you'd just step into my office we can um" he sees there ignoring him and moving along "That's fine will make an appointment for tuesday or wednesday?" the doctor said but was again ignored "freak!" said number 4 as he was walking making mr teeth angry.

Number 6 looks back "Man what a weirdo, that guy is way to into His job" he said.

"I know right that's what makes him a freak" said number 4 he looks at number 6 and sees he's in deep thought "This mite not be my business but what are ya thinken about?" he asked.

"My next 2x4 project" said number 6.

Number 4 is surprised by this "Your a 2x4 specialist?" he asked.

"2x4, science, strategy, fighting and other things" said number 6 looking at number 4 "Why?" he asked.

"I didn't think you were the smart kind" said number 4.

"Well sense I worked alone I had to do a lot of things myself, making my own equipment being one of them" said number 6.

"Ya how you liked it right?" said number 4.

"it can be difficult but at least I'm making the best of it" said number 6.

For a second there Number 4 thought his reluctant teammate looked a little down "Well your working with us now. Let's hope your as good a fighter as me, just don't be sad if I'm better" he said.

"Is that a challenge? One that I will win?" said number 6 in a challenging matter.

"Will have to have a sparing Mach to find out" said number 4 with a grin.

"I guess" said number 6 with a smiling. They just got to the front door of the candy shop.

"Fin-el-ly candy time" said number 5 but they see the sign in the door.

"uh oh looks like we got a problem" said number 1 seeing the closed sign.

"Closed!? But it's only midnight" said number 2.

"looks like will have to come back first thing in the morning" said number 1 they were about to walk back to the tree house but the door opens showing a bold man with a small mustache and apron this was the candy store owner "Hey come back jellies candy's is always open for my best costumers the kids next door" said mr jelly the team enter the store.

"its no fun without candy so eat, eat, eat. And if that doctor teeth try's to give you a brushing you run, run, run" said mr jelly.

"Hey did you get that order I asked for?" said number 6.

"why of course! Candy strait from japan" said mr jelly giving him the box from behind the desk.

"Got any taffy?" asked number 2.

The question makes him act strange "Ta-Ta-taffy!? no sorry were fresh out of Ta-Ta that stuff! But hey let's get you Sayer so you can run along and enjoy you candy"

Number 1 sees everyone has what they come for "excellent just put it on the kids next door account" he said as they where leaving.

"Ok good bye now! And don't let the dentist get you" said mr jelly.

They were walking back to the try house "ok that guy was to friendly" said number 6.

"Come on now there's no way anyone who sells candy to kids can be bad. Your just paranoid. we should watch that doctor" said number 5.

"If that stupid dentist try's to fix my teeth I'll give him a kick, and a pow, and a grrr" said number 4 showing different moves "And if he brings out the flows I'll give him the old so wumper bumper then I'll ahhh." and silence

"finally number 4 shuts up" said number 5.

...back at the tree house...

The team walk in to find number 4 in the hollow graphic projector strapped to a chair with big braces "Ah! It's number 4 and he's been braceifide" said number 5.

Number 6 looks at the team and sighs "I'll get him out" he said walking up to number 4 to help him out of the chair "Don't worry I think can get those of" he said pointing at the braces.

Number 1 notices a tag on the so pulls it out and reads it "Brush after meals and snacks or els signed, Nightbrace?"

"Whats a Nightbrace?" said number 2.

Number 4 try's to say "Ya that dentist" translated number 6.

"It has to be that guy" said number 5.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, it's obvious were dealing with a villain obsessed with dentil hygiene" said number 1.

"Really? Man these villains get weirder every year" said number 6.

"which can only mean. We need more candy! Number 2 prepare the.." he said but see he's gone "Number 2? Where did he go? Number 5? Wheres.." he sees number five gone now "Hey number 6 where's number 5?" he asked.

"What she's right" he tried to say but sees she's gone "what the? She was just here" he said.

"Uh guys" they see number 3 is fin but the door is hanging open "Quick out there!" said number 6 running outside they look around but a draw to the sound of struggling and sees number 2 and 5 coat in a green net "dental floss it's cleaning there gums and there's nothing they can do about it" said number 1 in dismay.

"We got to do "something" said number 6 looking around for the culprit.

"I'm beginning to think that a certain dentist is behind all this" said number 1.

"...Really you realize this now?" said number 6.

"Don't worry I have just the plan to deal with him, Kids next door are you with me!" said number 1 with everyone cheering "shore why not" said number 6 before number 3 opens her mouth blinding them "Ahh" "Closed mouth Kuki closed mouth!" number 6 said while number 1s foot was hit by a falling number 4 making him hop on one leg that tripped number 6 "Were doomed" he deadpanned.

...in the ally next to the dentist office...

The trap was in place so the team waited in there hiding spots number 4 in papers, numbers 2 and 5 in a trash bag all watching a dummy shaped like number 1 with candy

Then they see an adult wearing a dark skin tight suit purple gloves boots belt and braces walking up to the dummy and starts brushing it with force. number 1 jumps out of the trash can with number 6 to spring the trap "Now!" he yells.

"Ok" said number 3 from the vent using her teeth as a spot light surprising the villain "Uh?"

"Don't move freak"

He terns around to see the five kids surrounding him "You dare interrupt my sacred mission?" he said.

Number 4 tried to attack but couldn't keep hiss balance "I am the brush and you are the plak" said Nightbrace shooting tooth paced at number 1 sticking him to the fence He then tacks of his head gear "Brace for impact!" he said throwing it at number 2 and 5 hitting the flows holding them together nocking them down and comes back to him.

"Is crud'y one liners all these dumb villains do now? If so I've fought better" said number 6 in a fighting stance getting Nightbraces attention.

Nightbrace gets angry at the insult "This will definitely hurt a lot" he said pulling out a tooth brush strutting it into a poll arm and starts swinging it at number 6 but he dodges the attacks until he kicks the villain in the gut nocking him back.

He adult looks to see number 3 opening her mouth blinding him with her teeth.  
"this will take care of you in a flash!" said Nightbrace pulling out a dental mirror reflecting the light back at number 3 blinding her making him laugh.

Nightbrace sees he is surrounded so he jumps into a building thro the window "After him!" said number 1 they all enter the building "The dentists office, careful team where on his turf now" said number 1 turning on the light "Spread out and find the maniac" he ordered.

Number 3 looked in the sink "Not in here".

Number 2 and 5 looked in the cabinets "not in here ether" said number 5 thro her teeth.

"He's got to be around here somewhere" said number 1 looking throw the drawers.

The rest of the team notices Nightbrace climbing down from the lights on the sealing "Look out behind you!" warned number 5.

Number 6 looks at number 4 "Team work!" he said throwing number 4 at Nightbrace.

"Mmmm!" yelled number 4 flying at the villain hitting him in the foot.

"Ow! Ow!" yelled Nightbrace holding his foot but then he looks at number 3.

"Hi there" she said.

"Well hi" he said back but number 3 shows her teeth blinding him again "Ahhhh!" he screamed he tries opening his eyes but finds his vision blurry so he can't see numbers 2, 5, and 6 ruining at him. Number 6 slides behind his legs and number 2 and number 5 attacked using the floss throwing him to the ground.

"Looks like your cavity fighting currier is over, doctor Sigmand Teeth" said number 1 standing at the villains side.

"Did someone call my name?" said a voice entering the room reviling to be the doctor.

"Doctor teeth!" the team said in surprise.

"But if your- and he's-" said number 1 in shock but regained his composer "e-hem it's just as I suspected" he said pulling of the mask reveling to be the candy store owner.

"Mr jelly!?" said the team.

"Ha! I knew he was to nice." said number 6 looking to number 5 "Hey! Number 5, I just won bragging rites and I told you so points!" he said with a grin.

"Grrrr" growls number 5 glaring at him.

"That's rite you cavity covered brats!" said mr jelly he explains how he always wanted to be a dentist but he tried to put braces on baby's so they kicked him out so he became a candy shop owner.

"But seeing those kids eat all the cavity inducing treats, it was all to much, to much. So I put on the curative head gear and became the anavil avenger "Nightbrace!" to correct the damage I done" explains mr jelly finishing his lame back story.

Mr teeth looks at the man disappointed "But we told you in school you can't force..."FOOLS" said the villain cutting him of he jumps into the dental chair "Four out of five Dentists mite not be able to beat you kids next door. But I'm the fifth!" states Nightbrace transforming the chair in to a weapon "Open wide!" he said going for the attack.

"In the name of..." the dentist said but had to leave the room to avoid being hit.

Mr jelly shots tooth past at everyone sticking them to the wall but couldn't hit number 6 "Hold still you little brat!" said mr jelly.

Number 6 kept dogging but couldn't keep it up '...think Naruto, think there has to be a way to beat him...' he thought. He then remembered the way mr jelly acted back at the candy store. He looks to see the doctor hiding behind the door "Hey you! Dentist you got any taffy!?" asked number 6 hoping for a yes.

"Taffy? Yes of corse. But what for?" asked mr teeth.

"Just go get it and throw it at him" said number 6 before he was finally by the past sticking him up the wall " Ah! Hurry!" he yelled the doctor leaves with a nod.

"Finely! Got ya" cheered mr jelly. He Looks to number 1 "Now for you!" he said turning the chair to the leader.

Number 6 struggles trying to get free "Come on, come on, Brake already!" he yells. He try's to think of a way out but can't find any except for one. The one idea he hates he looks around to make shore nobody's watching him, seeing as there isn't he sighs "I Really hate using this but desperate time calls for desperate messieurs" he said clenching his fists.

...with number 1...

Number 1 is facing mr jelly trying to avoid him "Time for an appointment number 1, I have a special treatment for..You!" said mr jelly firing hooks at him.

"Ahhhhh!" said Number 1 running but was coat by the lips puling him to the villain hoisting him up with his mouth forced open showing his teeth.

mr jelly dips an electric brush in some paste "Don't worry this past is a yummy yummy New flavor, minted bubble gum!" said mr jelly pushing the brush forward. Number 1 try's to escape but can't until number 6 jumps out and grabs the handle of the brush stoping it.  
"Sorry but hill have to take a rain check" he said with a grin.

"What!? How did you brake free?" said mr jelly in surprise.

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied number 6 holding back the brush.

Mr jelly glares at him in frustration "Well then look who's eager for a new filing!" he said about to us the drills on the kid hunter. Then mr teeth ran in holding a rope of candy.

"Hey jelly! Chew on this!" yelled the doctor throwing the candy at him.

Mr jelly caches the candy and some of it lands in his mouth his eyes widen in joy at what it was "Taffy! Ow, ow, my delicious weakness!" he cheered And starts to quickly eat it all.  
"Ow taffy!" as he was scarfing it down the taffy begins to get coat in the machinery jamming everything freeing number 1 to the floor and number 6 kneeling in exhaustion.  
They watch as the villain continues to doom himself with his weakness so the you's the time to free the rest of the team number 6 frees number 4 but he punches the hunter in the arm "Ow what!?" asked number 6.

'...You thro me at him!...' mumbles number 4

"Ok error on my part, but hey! It worked right?" said number 6 outnumber 4 still glares at him "Ok look I'll make it up to you buy getting those braces of deal?" he asked.

Number 4 thinks about it for a second before crossing his arms mumbling the word '...fine...'

When the team was freed they all come together to see the defeated grownup "Well that puts an end to Nightbrace" said number 1 looking at the villain lying on the chair groaning in pain.

"The dental establishment will do everything they can to reform mr jelly" said mr teeth.

"but what'll happen to the candy store?" asked number 2 in worry.

Mr teeth waves his hands calmingly "Not to worry, my lazy brother in law will be happy to take over. But in the meantime, how about that free checkup!" he said in excitement.

The kids next door look at him for a moment before they burst into lighter and walk out "Freak!" said number 6 angering the dentist making number 4 smile at that.

...later back at the tree house...

Naruto was just about done getting the braces off of number 4 "And..we..are...down!"  
Said number 6 finishing.

Number 4 jumps out of the chair in joy "Finally! It's about blooming time those things were making my jaw ak"

"ya no prob" said Naruto putting his tools away.

Number 4 looked at Naruto in thought "Those were some pretty good moves you had back there" he said.

" I had a good teacher" said Naruto.

"A teacher? You learned this from someone?" said number 4 queasily.

"Ya my mentor or sensei taught me a lot of the stuff I know, the rest I had to teach myself" said Naruto.

Number 4 was surprised at this. Someone taught him all this? who knew "He must be one awesome operative then, who is it?" he asked wanting to know.

Naruto had a distant look "he or she must remain nameless especially after what happened" he said.

"What did happen?" asked number 4.

"that's classified" said Naruto.

That did not sit to well with him but saw the pained look on the hunters face "Ya well I still want that match" said number 4 changing the subject.

Naruto smiles "Don't worry yell get your whooping" he said.

Number 4 grins "Oh your so..." he tried to say but a beeping was heard from Naruto's watch.

Naruto looks at it and sighs "Crud it's number 86 looks like it's back to business for me" he said walking to his room "later"

Number 4 watches him leave so he starts thinking.

...In Naruto's room...

Naruto stands in front of the screen and presses the flashing button turning on the monitor to show number 86.

"Well I'm back from that waste of time now where were we?" asked the scottish girl with a frown

"I was talking about number 4" said Naruto.

"Oh right and where is your so called friend?" said number 86 with a smile of victory.

Naruto sighs "Look the true is..." "Hey mate!" said number 4 walking in "Are yu coming or what? Can't start the game without ya" said number 4 holding a controller.

Both Naruto and Fanny were surprised by this action "What really?" said Naruto.

"Ya come on" said number 4.

Naruto looked at him oddly but realized what he was trying to do "Oh of corse! How could I forget. Sorry number 86 will have to talk late see ya" he said looking from number 86 and leaving the room.

There walking down the hall "Do you really need me as player 2?" asked Naruto.

"No cores not you haven't errand that yet, but you can watch. It's just that no one should suffer number 86s wrath"

Naruto was actually touched by that "Well it wasn't needed, it was just are usual banter not so bad" he said "But I didn't want to deal with her at this hour so thank you number 4"

"You know when where not on missions you can call my Wally" said Wally.

"Ok Wally... So if I'm not player 2 then who is?" asked Naruto.

"Number 2" said Wally.

"What!? I swear to Kami if he makes any of those lame jokes I will hurt him" said Naruto dismay.

"Now that's some teamwork we can do, Ha!" laughed Wally.

Naruto looked ahead and thought these guys are ok but he still shouldn't get to comfy but who knows?

End transmission

Finally took a good while to get this written but don't worry there's more on the way.

Now here's the thing I haven't decided the paring yet so I thought I'd let you all chows.  
The options are.

Rachel/number 362 mite not happen but some are asking for that.

Fanny/number 86 because of there rivalry and they can both be hard headed, competitive and are the only ones who put up with each other.

Abby/number 5 because there both professional and other things.

So if you chows leave it in the review along with a reason why are pm me.

Yutch out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey it's yutch here with chapter 6 but I'd like to apologies for taking so long I was having so time to be lazy but here it is but before we get to that here are the currant votes for the parings

Rachel/number 362 : 2

Abby/number 5 : 2

Fanny/number 86 : 6

Number 86 is in the lead but the paring wont happen for a few more chapters Mabye some hints so there's still time to vote. till then on with the story.  
I don't owen naruto or kids next door.

Operation L.I.C.E.

It was another day at the tree house right now the team was waiting at the kitchen table for numbuh 5 to get back but she was taking a while and they were getting bored.

"Uuuhh where is she?" asked a hungry numbuh 2.

"relax I'm shore shill be back any minuet" said numbuh 1

"this would be faster if someone would give us some cash" said numbuh 4 looking at numbuh 6.

"No way! That's my ramen money" said Naruto the team had recently learned about Narutos eduction to ramen and anyone who try's to get between him and ramen would face his wrath. Something number 2 learned the hard way.

They groaned in hunger until they saw numbuh 5 coming in throe the window with a backpack.

"Numbuh 5s got the goods" said numbuh 5 jumping in and pulling out a bag of chips.

"tortilla chips compliments of the delightful children from down the lane" she said poring them into the bowl and grabbed the rope "So numbuh 5 says dig in" she pulls the rope to pore the cheese so everyone starts to eat.

"You know you could have just went to the delay on the corner" said numbuh 4 while he was eating.

"Come on now you know chips always taste better when you take them from those delightful chumps" said numbuh 5.

"That and I've come to learn she likes doing things the hard way" said numbuh 6 he looks up to see numbuh 5 trying to eat but is scratching her head but what he found weird was her hat was moving and growing "Did you bring a rodent back with you?" he asked.

"Ya numbuh 5 what's the madder?" asked numbuh 4.

"That chase must have taken more out of me then I thought" said numbuh 5.

"Oh come on you just need some cheese" said numbuh 2.

Numbuh 6 sees her hat getting bigger "She needs allot more then cheese! get her a cage!" he says getting Really worried.

Numbuh 5 holds her head "Ahhhh!" she yells her hat then tears open to reveal a large pale insect silencing everyone. The bug looks down at numbuh 5

"Ok just hold on for a second" said numbuh 6 picking up a rolling pin and walks up to numbuh 5 he raises it up about to hit the bug but is to late as it takes notice of him "Hrraaa!" it roars jumping off numbuh 5s head and runs out the door.

Numbuh 6 looks at the door in worry "Oh this is going to get ugly real fast"

The rest of the team watches the sean in silence until it was broken by numbuh 3 "Ha ha, that was funny, do it again" she said in her cheery voic.

"what was that numbuh 1?" asked numbuh 2.

Numbuh 1 thinks for a moment "Lice and not just any kind" he stands up and walks to numbuh 5 "these lice hunger for human hair!" he said showing that she was bold.

"ugh!" numbuh 2 &amp; 4 say in disgust.

Numbuh 6 shakes his head "It's that birthday party all over again" he said in annoyance.

Numbuh 5 pats her head checking that she was indeed bold "Ho wait until I get my hands on that bug! I'm gona-"

"Gash numbuh 5 you look so-so, funny! Wait here I'm going to get my camera" said numbuh 3 running to her room.

"she wouldn't be so cheery if she knew how bad this was" said numbuh 6.

"Here's you hat back numbuh 5" said numbuh 4 handing her what was left of it.

"That's not her hat" said numbuh 6.

Numbuh 5 inspects the hat "Ya he's right!"

"The delightful children must have switched hers with a lice infested hat" said numbuh 6.

"EEEKK!"

"Easy numbuh 2 it's not that surprising" said numbuh 1 thinking it was him.

"That wasn't me" said numbuh 2 holding up his hands.

"That came from numbuh 3s room come on" said numbuh 4 pointing at the door.

They run out to numbuh 3s room with numbuh 2 grabbing the chips and dip when they get there they were greeted by the site of a room covered with stuffed animals torn to pieces and numbuh 3 listing the names of them.

numbuh 1 tried to comfort her "Don't worry numbuh 3 will buy you some new toys"

"Toys? I don't want toys. I want revenge!" numbuh 3 said in so much rage you could see fire in her eyes.

"What's the big deal? Nobody got hurt" said numbuh 4 not understanding her.

Numbuh 3 grabs him pulling him face to face "Say that again squirt! Then will see if nobody's hurt!"

"Ya like the birthday party " said numbuh 6.

"What birthday party?, And what happened?" asked numbuh 2

"Oh man it seemed like such a good prank at the time" said numbuh 6not answering the question.

"Alright numbuh 3 her friends, I lost my favorite hat along with most of my hair, so who els wants to find some bug to squash" said numbuh 5 wearing a new hat

Numbuh 4 hears munching behind him so he terns around to see a hole swarm of lice chewing on the biggest toy"Um I think they've already found us!"

Numbuh 2 backs away in fear "W-what d-do we do now?"

"Follow my lead" said numbuh 1 with determination.

...out side the room...

"RUN!" yelled numbuh 1 running away along with the rest of the team being chased by the swarm of lice. They get back to the kitchen closing the door behind them and taking the time to breath but then the lice try to break the door down so team try to block it after a while they stop.

"I think there gone" whispered numbuh 1.

"For now, but they'll be back" said numbuh 6.

"I hope not those things give me the Heby -" numbuh 2 try's to say but backs up into something he looks to see a large lice "Jebys!" he throws the bowl in the air and runs.

The lice was about to attack but the bowl of cheese lands on top of it's head. It roarers in pain and starts to melt. when it was all melted they walk up to it.

Numbuh 1 looks at the mess "Well at lest we now know they don't like nacho cheese Very much so here's what Where gonna do"

they modified there weapons to shoot cheese the plan was to go hunting them all down blasting them with cheese "ok let's Juice up" said numbuh 1 the team gather around the cheese dispenser numbuh 1 pulls the rope but it snaps of they all look up to see a lice piking it's teeth showing it chewed thro the rope and runs away.

"Uh Oh" said numbuh 1.

Numbuh 4 looks at the cheese they have "There's not much cheese left Numbuh 1".

"Will have to get more at the soars" said numbuh 5.

"Ya will have to go from down here in the kitchen and get up thro the tree house and get to level 67 where the cheese is we can load up there or we can push the button to fill the hole tree house with cheese" said numbuh 6 he sees every one giving him a look "What?".

"How do you know all that?" asked numbuh 1.

"I've been here and there and made some adjustments" said numbuh 6.

"What kind of adjustments?" asked numbuh 1.

"Oh nothing to big... But now because of this problem I wouldn't push that red batten on your toilet ha ha" said numbuh 6.

"What did you do?" said numbuh 1 not liking this.

"Nothing so let's reserve what we can and go get that cheese" said numbuh 6 with a grin.

"fine I'll figure it out later, kids next door let's get that cheese!" said numbuh 1.

...at the junk shin...

The team was walking along trying to be careful but numbuh 4 was nerves.

"ain't nothing gonna happen, I'm not scared - hey numbuh 4 - Ahhhh!" screamed numbuh 4 feeling someone touch his shoulder so he spun around blasting cheese everywhere he opens his eyes to see everyone covered in cheese.

"Go, cover, the rear numbuh 4" ordered numbuh 1 so the blond moves to the back looking sheepish.

"Wait ago hot shot" said Naruto with a grin.

"shut it".

They move on forward thro the tree house with everyone being nerves but numbuh 5 brakes the ten chin.

"So what did you do to numbuh 1s toilet?" whispered numbuh 5 she had been wondering about that hoping she wasn't in the cross fire.

"Nothing much but if numbuh 1 asks about a cheese volcano in his bathroom it wasn't me" said numbuh 6 with a smile of mischief.

Numbuh 5 looks at him questioningly "You wouldn't happen to be the one who put an orange paint bomb in numbuh 4s punching bag, or draw on numbuh 1s head to look like a butt would you" she asked amusingly numbuh 5 had to admit that those were funny.

"Ah ah ah, Maybe" said numbuh 6 looking guilty.

"should I be worried?" asked numbuh 5 wanting to know if she was next.

The team were climbing the stairs when he answered "No need to worry numbuh 3s to incessant for me to want to prank her and as for you, I can't decide if I shouldn't out of a little respect for your skills, or should to see how good you Really are" said numbuh 6 with a challenging look.

Numbuh 5 smiled at the thought "guess will see"

"AAHHH!"

"That sounds like numbuh 4!" said numbuh 5.

"We must have gotten separated" said numbuh 6.

they both run to find him but after a second the come running back "Run!" yelled numbuh 5 with numbuh 6 behind her blasting large swarm of lice he pulled out a small cheese grenade "Fire in the hole!" he yelled throwing it BOOM it went of giving the some space.

They get to a door and is kicked open "Uh oh" said numbuh 1 seeing a wooden bridge over a very deep drop they hear the lice coming.

"We have no choice we have to cross" said numbuh 6.

"But we won't get across in time" said numbuh 2.

"Do you have any better ideas?" said numbuh 5.

"Just give me a moment to think" said numbuh 1.

"We don't have time!" yelled numbuh 6. They start to argue about what to do.

Numbuh 3 looks at her stuffed toy "You guys go on" she said.

The team stair at her "What are you nuts?" asked numbuh 1.

"Mr mopsy and I got a little score to settle, go!" she said strapping the toy to her and faced the door.

The other four run ahead "Numbuh 3 are you-Go!" they said so they do just that but not before numbuh 6 stayed behind holding a belt of cheese grenades "Here if you going to do what I think you are you'll be needing these" he said handing them to her.

She excepts the "Thanks, now Go!" she said.

Numbuh 6 runs to cache up to what's left of the team "What were you doing?" asked numbuh 1.

"I gave numbuh 3 some cheese grenades to give her and eg" said numbuh 6

Numbuh 1 excepted the answer and moved along, they were almost to there objective. they were climbing until BOOM! They tern to see a powerful explosion knowing what it was.

"Numbuh 3!" yelled numbuh 2.

"It's to late. Come on where almost there" said numbuh 6.

"He's right we can't stop now, come on" said numbuh 5 leading the way.

The reach the stairs leading to the cheese room so the clime the fast. On there way up numbuh 2 starts getting warn out and falls over numbuh 1 looks back in concern.

"Numbuh 2 are you alright?" he asked.

Numbuh 2 takes few breathes and tried to get up "Ya I'm all" he said before he was grabbed from behind "Ahh!"

"Numbuh 2!" yelled numbuh 1.

"Save yourselves!" said numbuh 2 as he was being pulled down.

Numbuh 1 was about to help but was stopped by numbuh 6 "There's nothing we can do for him, come on the cheese room is just ahead!" said the blond hunter.

Numbuh 1 agrees and they start running tell they get to the door opening it and locking it behind them. They take a break tell they see there finally there. The room was big with a giant bowl of melted cheese

"Wow" said numbuh 5 walking up to it "The cheese room I've never been up here before, it's so... Cheese"

Numbuh 6 gives her a look "Is there another kind of cheese room" he asked sarcastically.

Numbuh 1 was listing the parts of the tree house that's been overrun "At this rate the infestation will spread all over the tree house in a matter of hours" he said.

Numbuh 6 walks up to the control panel "Then we have no choice but to go to plan B, I'll turn up the Pressure so we can fill every nook and cranny in the tree house" he said turning some nobs and switches "Ok it's done, now we just push the purge button" said numbuh 6 looking for said button.

"It's over there" said numbuh 1 pointing at the button at the far side of the room "So let's cheese the place" said numbuh 1 running up to it, but he was stopped by a giant lice with six arms and was purple in color "Grrrraaa!"

Numbuh 6 face-palms "who's idea was it to put the purge button all the way over there?"

"I don't know" said numbuh 5.

"Ahhh!" yelled numbuh 1 trying to get away but the giant bug had grabbed him and lifted him up and was about to attack but stoped as it sees numbuh 1 has no hair for it to eat and throw him aside in disgust and instead turns it's site to the other two. More specifically Naruto's bright blond hair.

Numbuh 6 sees the look in it's eyes "Oh no I see where this is going" he terns to numbuh 5 "I'll distract it you go for the button" he said seeing no other option. Numbuh 5 nods at the idea but that was cut short as they heard the door break open to revel the live swarm coming in.

"...ok some plan so go" said numbuh 6 getting annoyed.

Numbuh 5 tilts her head to see the purge button and has an idea on how to get there. She points her weapon at the ground and fires making her fly over the lice and runs to the button.

Numbuh 6 try's to get it's attention by shooting cheese but the lice was to big for it to be affective he sees the giant bug going after numbuh 5 so he runs up to try and block it's path. While he was running some of the lice Crawl up him and attack.

Numbuh 5 was about to push the button "Numbuh 5 watch out!" warned numbuh 6 but was to late as the lice used it's mouth to cache her by the pony tail and starts eating it.

numbuh 6 had gotten to the front ignoring the lice on him and tried to force the bugs mouth open.

Numbuh 5 was about to reach it but was interrupted.

"Wait! Stop!" called out a bold and ruffed up numbuh 2.

Everyone stops in confusion.

"you have to say something cool first-"

"Are you series?" asked numbuh 6 not believing the pilot come all this way just for that

"-like "say cheese punk" or "cheese to meet you" or or-" numbuh 2 went on.

Numbuh 5 and 6 looked in pain "For the love of Kami push the button" begged the hunter.

"Wait wait wait or cheese-"

"Don't have to tell numbuh 5 twice" so she pushed it and everything was cheese.

...one hour later...

All the lice were exterminated but the tree house was a mess and everyone was bold and covered in cheese.

"Good work everyone we got them all. But we can't Ignore what the delightful children have done so any ideas?" asked numbuh 1 looking for any ideas.

Everyone was thinking for a while but Naruto came up with something "I think I have an idea" he said with a grin.

...the next day...

The delightful children were walking in the park but tripped over some one reading a news paper making Lenny drop his football helmet.

The stranger picked it up "Hey you dropped something" he said in a strange voice.

"Thank you adult person" said the d.c taking it but as the were leaving Lenny was scratching his head but thought nothing of it.

They didn't notice the adult putting the paper down reviling the bold sector v "This will be better then that birthday party" said Naruto and they all start laughing.

...hours later in the middle of the night...

Naruto was trying to sleep but had trouble he sits up to think."I have a feeling I've forgotten something but what?" he asked himself he was about to forget about it until

BOOM!... "NUMBUH 6!" Shouted a distant voice.

Naruto laughs up a storm "Oh ya the toilet" he said.

"I JUST CLEAND MY ROOM! NOW I HAVE TO -" numbuh 1 went on.

"Aa sweet music" said Naruto drifting of to sleep.

END

And done finally again sorry for the wait I'll try being faster with the updates next time so you still have time to choose the parings so pleas review no flames and see you next time.

Yutch out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yutch here sorry for taking so long I was having trouble with this one so here's it is.

Operation C.H.A.D.

The team of sector v are gathered at a monitor to see k.n.d. Sector in France calling for help before getting stupefied then the monitor shows the same thing happening in Egypt and china before the screen went blank.

"That's the last contact we've received from our global operatives" said number one in worry. "They all been neutralized by the same mysteries force for all we know we Maybe the last surviving kids next door on the planet"

The team are terrified by this news "I'm scared" said number 3.

"What do we do number 1?" asked number 2.

Number 1 walks past them with his arms behind him "...number 1?"

"I...I don't know" said number 1 in depression.

"What about moon base?" asked number 6.

"there on lockdown for now" answered number 1.

"So where on our own then" said number 6 in worry. Naruto didn't know what to do there was an unknown out there and there was only six of them left, he was have a hard time keeping his composer.

Just when they were loosing hope the screen comes back on " Warning...warning... Being procured...not follow repeat ...follow" said the person on the screen.

Number 5 checks the radar "I don't know who he is, but I got a lock on his ship" she said.

Getting his determination back number 1 takes action "Alright team we may have found the last remanning member of the kids next door and he needs our help battle stations!" They cheer and get to the ship for there rescue mission.

...minutes later on the rescue ship...

The team was on the ship wearing armer all except Naruto.

"Why aren't you wearing any armer?" asked number 5.

"It would slow me down, I'm fine like this" said number 6.

Number 5 razes an eyebrow "Ok if you say so" she said with a shrug.

"status number 5" asked number 1.

"Ten miles to the ships signal, heading six o seven by sector 16A" conformed number 5

"We should be careful and keep our guards up there's no telling what waiting for us" warned Naruto.

"Duly noted number 6, step on it number 2" ordered number 1 having the ship go faster.

"WO!" yelled everyone flying back from the speed.

They found the crash site which was on an air field, there was wrecked planes across a trail of rubble leading to a crashed k.n.d ship with an operative lying unconscious next to it, the team of six leave the ship to recover him. "There he is" said number 1.

"is he ok?" asked number 3.

Number 6 walks up to tern him over and confirmed his suspicion "I thought that voice sounded familiar" he said showing that it's a blonde haired boy wearing red armer like a samurai with his code name painted on his chest.

The rest gasp at who it is "Number 274?" said number 1.

"He's the greatest member of the kids next door ever" said number 4.

"Ya he signal handedly beat the grownup guerilla gang" said number 2.

"I have the full set of his trading cards" said number 3.

Everyone was surprised by this "Really? Do you have doubles of 73?" asked number 1.

"Oh! I have four of that one, what do you got to trade?" said number 2.

"How about a 274 action figure?" said number 4.

"No I got four of that one" said number 2 they start arguing while number 6 was getting annoyed "Guys! We have a mission hear!... But if were on the subject I got quit the deal for you number 2"

While this was going on number 274 was waking up to "E Hem!" he yelled getting there attention.

"Chad it's me Naruto we got your call are you ok?" said number 6.

"Wow Number 16 hunter your actually here" said a surprised number 274 but he started to grin "Or should I say number 6 now?"

Number 6 frowned at that "Why am I here to rescue you again?" he asked.

Number 274 was shocked at the news "What? I told you not to follow me! You'll be destroyed if you get anywhere near me, you get to get out of here" he warned.

"Why? Who's after you?" asked number 6.

"There you are!" said a female mechanical voice, they turn around to see a women wearing a pink dress and big blue boots and gloves with a helmet shaped like someone "I've been looking all over for you, You know you can't hide from, mega mom!"

"Told you" said number 274.

mega mom sees everyone els "Oh look you have some new friends, and I didn't make you anything, I guess you'll have to stele for, this!" she said shooting lasers at them.

"Scatter!" yelled Chad. They all run around to avoid getting hit. Number 4 shoots at her but with no affect "Gum-balls? I hope you brought enough for everyone!" she said shooting at him.

Number 4 avoided the beam but Barely "Wo! She's fast"

Number 5 jumps in about to attack "I got your back number 4" she said shooting carrots.

Number 2 was attacking from the other side "I'm giving her all I got" he said shooting his laser.

"And I've got the rest" said number 6 attacking the front with his h.u.n.t.e.r.

The attacks were ineffective as mega mom was avoiding them all "Oh my, what an ill behaved bunch of children, mega mom thinks you need a time out!" she yells shooting everywhere.

"Number 2 take the left flank, number 5 fall back, number 6 cover her" said number 1 barking orders tell he terns to chad "Number 274?"

"For the last time save your selves and get out of here" said number 274 as he avoids another laser.

Number 6 runs up to them "He's right we need to fall back and regroup at the tree house, will stand a better chance there"

Number 1 nods in agreement "I guess we can't fight a bad mother like that here. Kids next door retreat!" he ordered. Everyone try's to make for the ship with Naruto and Chad covering them "So Chad what have you been up to?" asked number 6 making small talk while firing "getting out of trouble, how about you?" said number 274 "Getting IN to trouble" 6 replied "Thats cool"

mega mom sees them trying to escape and try's to stop them "Oh no you don't. You haven't been excused from the battle field yet!" She shoots rapidly "Ah!" yells number 5 getting hit in the leg stupefying it.

Sector V gasp in fear for her, "Hu?" numbers 6 and 274 terns around to see what was happening "Oh great" said Chad, Naruto runs past him to Abby "Get to the ship! I got number 5!" he yelled.

He caches up to her "Go on without me!" said number 5 but number 6 picks her up bridal style "I got you number 5, no teammate left behind" he said surprising himself.

Number 3 was waiting at the door "Come on! Come on!" she said making them hurry.

"Where coming! Where coming" said number 6.

They all make it to the ship but mega mom was about to run into them "Number 4 prepare to lock on target!" said number 1 looking thro the scope. He sees her getting closer "Wait for it" she gets close enough "Fire!" number 4 pulls the switch to start the canons successes fully hitting mega mom to the ground.

"Get us out of here number 2" ordered number 1.

"You got it" The ship takes of leaving an angry adult to get back to the tree house. Naruto sets number 5 down "Hey thanks for the save number 6, your really getting in to the team player thing" she said with a smile

Number 6 looks away not meeting her eyes"Ya well why wouldn't I, your actually a pretty cool gal and honestly your the only one I take seriously on this team" he said not seeing number 5 blushing at the complement.

"This is good and all and Naruto I'm liking your progress. Now if you'd be kind enough to drop me of somewhere" said Chad wanting to get far away for there sake.

"That a negative number 274, where the kids next door and where not about to abandon a fellow operative" number 1 says with pride.

Number 274 sighs "Your making a big mistake I'm the target, it's been the same everywhere I've been for the past few weeks, Germany, taneja, brazil, every operative that's been near me has been attacked and stupefied. And believe me it's not pretty" he said with the team looking at number 5s leg.

"I refuse to let anymore kid next door fall because of me, I'm going to face this manic alone and I will defeat it" said a determined 274. Everyone a plods him except number 6 "dear kami there's to much drama today" he said in a dull tone.

Number 4 pulls out a pen and not pad "Cool, can I have your autograph?" he asks in a dreaming way.

"Absolutely but it will cost you a dollar" said number 274.

"There's the Chad I know" said number 6 with a grin but go's back to being series "But if you think I'm letting you do this on your own think again, your stuck with us"

This gets looks from sector V "Really number 6 you actually want to help?" asked number 2.

Number 6 crosses his arms "number 274 is one of the rare operatives I actually respect"

"Really? That's news to me" said number 274 with a surprised look at the fact that the number 1 kid hunter actually respects him.

"Don't let it go to your head Chad"

...the tree house...

They made it to the tree house helping number 5 off the ship "Alright let's get her into the med lab then will work on helping number 274" said number 1.

Naruto and Kuki were with Chad "So if there's a mega mom why isn't there a dad?" asked number 3.

Number 274 pauses at the thought "Oh!"

"You totally forgot didn't you?" deadpanned the kid hunter.

"Ya-" BOOM!

The doors blow open and in the smoke was a floating man wearing a red suit with a tie and blue gloves and boots. "Hi kids lets have some quality time with "Destructo dad"

"I new it!" said number 3 before she was hit by a laser stupefying her.

"Kids next door battle station!" yelled number 1 so they scatter.

"Your not going anywhere because Destructo dad says, your grounded!" he said hitting number 1.

"Your grounded, I love that line" said D. dad before number 274 jumps out kicking him to the ground "Now, now you where razed better!" said d, dad lifting 274 by the legs and throwing him in a barrel "That'll teach ya" he said flying of.

Naruto watched in confusion, why stupefy everyone els but not Chad?.

"This couldn't get any worse" said number 4.

Naruto sighs at the jinx "Why did you say that?"

And to prove his point the wall behind them explodes reveling mega mom "Sorry I'm late dear"

"Honey!"

"The traffic here was crazy an- my, what have we here? Brats!" yelled mega mom stupefying number 4 the rest separate number 2 try's to get away from d.d. but gets hit while number 5 and 6 get away from m.m. "Now what do we do" asked Naruto. Abby looks around "Number 5 has an idea, quick through that door!" she said pointing at sed door to the hallway and go in.

"And where do you two think your going?" said m.m. braking down the door only to find them holding two weapons cornering her from both sides "Bring it on old lady" taunted number 5

"Cause now we got the advantage" said number 6.

"Now that no way to speak to-" m.m. was cut of ass they attacked her rapid fire till there was smoke everywhere until they eventually stop "Did we get her?" asked number 6 not seeing from where he was "Hmm? I think so" was number 5s reply but the smoke clears showing that not only was m.m. still standing but they didn't even faze her "You can't be series" said number 6 in dismay m.m. pints at both of them and fires successfully hitting one lim at a time leaving the head.

"Tisk, tisk, you kids today" said m.m. planting her feet on the ground and about to finish of number 5 "No, no! I-" was the last thing she said before completely being stupefied.

"Hacks! I call hacks!" said the hunter trying to break free.

"Call it what ever you want dear" said m.m. Piking the two of them up and taking them back to the others Naruto is confused at finding his head untouched "Why aren't you finishing me of like the others?" he asked.

M.m. decided to humor him "Well your situation is much more different"

"Different how?"

"While we were hunting down all the other kids next door we got an anonymous call asking us if we could kindly deliver you to them" she explains to him.

"A call from who?"

"Don't know, but she asked so nicely we couldn't say no"

"She?" Naruto thought of who it mite be then the realization hit him ''no'' he thought "there's no way that going to happen! Believe it!"

"That's nice"

They find themselves with the site of d.d. Throwing the rest of sector V into a pile "That's the last of them" declared D.d.

"Oh honey" there helmets touch like there kissing "That just leaves number 274!"

The boy in question flys down on his jet pack hovering above the flor "You monsters may have defeated my comrades all over the world, but you won't defeat me because I'm the best there is" he said.

"Ya that's up for debate" said Naruto.

"no it's not because he's the only one left, isn't that right" the remove there helmets to revel... That they look just like there helmets? "Son"

Chad is shocked by this "mom?, dad?"

"Those are your parents!?, and what did I say about the drama today!" said Naruto

"That's right" said D.d.

M.m. Pulls out a cloth and try's to rub his cheek "Here you have a smug" Chad smacks it away.

"Get of!, I can't believe this!. This is so embarrassing, do you know what you just did?" he asked.

"Why of course dear, 274 was such a high number" said M.m.

"And now with all the others stupefied, and number 6 indisposed your number 1!" said D.d.

"Really that's your motivation?" said Naruto not believing this.

"No!" yelled Chad flying past them next to the team"These guys and the others, there my friends!".

"What even me?" said Naruto.

"Maybe, will talk" said Chad.

"Don't worry, they still have there site" said D.d.

"So they can see how great you are" said M.m.

Chad gets more angry "You!, you!, yell pay for this! Yell pay!"

"Oh now honey how could you possibly do that to us?"

"Chad! Quick destroy your image!" said Naruto.

"My what?" asked Chad in confusion.

"Your parents think your perfect, so destroy that image!"

Chad likes the idea "Yes of course" he says pulling out a phone dialing a number "Hello coach? I'm quitting the football team".

His parents hit the ground like they were punched "Chad what are you doing!?" asked his mom.

Chad dials another number "Hello? Honors society? I quit!". again it was a hit.

"hello? Drama club? Give the lead part to someone els" the parents where getting beaten.

"Hello? young high society, society? I quit!"

"Man you got allot going on out side of k.n.d." Naruto pointed out.

"I know, right?" said Chad dialing again.

"Hello Peggy you still need a Base player for scum bucket?" and with that his parents were in pain and down for the count but Chad wasn't done as he dialed one last number.

He takes a moment keeping them in suspense " Hello Joes tattoo parlor?"

And that was it they couldn't take it anymore "Ok! ok! Will give you anything just stop!" "Pleas stop!" they both begged.

"Ha!" Chad grind in victory.

"Really? We got our butts kicked and all we had to do was make a few phone calls?" said Naruto shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all "Unbelievable"

...hours later...

They are at the monitor seeing that all the kids next door on earth were free "thank you fellow kids next door" said an operative from china saluting them before it terns of.

Number one terns to face everyone "Good work team especially you number 274 and 6"

"Wow your actually thanking me? That a first but 274 did more than me" said Naruto.

"no problem, it's what I do, but I feel bad that my parents caused all this trouble" said Chad in depression.

"Ah it ain't your fault" said number 5 crossing her arms.

"Ya parents what are ya going to do?" said number 4.

"Ya what they said" said Naruto looking uneasy.

"Hm I guess so" said Chad turning his attention to Naruto "And you number 6, I liked what I saw today, looks like these guys are rubbing of on you"

Naruto jumped at the comment "What? As if, I'm still a loner!"

This got a chuckle from Chad "Whatever you say" they were then drown to the sound of a horn coming from a car flying above the tree house.

D.d. Was waving "Come on Chad you don't want to miss you violin lessons do you?"he said.

Sector V all gave Chad a look "Violin lessons, Really?" said Naruto

Chad was looking awkward "Um? Well gotta go" he said flying to the car leaving.

The team waved him goodby "Been a while crocodile!" said number 3.

"I know I told him all parents are nuts, but man! His parents are freaks!" said number 4 with the rest agreeing with him.

"You said it" "No kidding"  
"Ya"  
"Weirdoes"

Naruto decided to break the tension "So number 2. About those trading cards"

END

Finely done again sorry for the wait but I had some difficulty with this one but it's done now.

Also I apologize to the readers who find my grammar bad and I hope to improve in the future. But if there's any of you who would like to be my beta reader then feel free to pm me.

Until next time.

Yutch out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Yutch here with chapter 8 and I finely have a beta reader so hopefully this should be better.

Operation Z.O.O.

...Dream...

Naruto is three and he's sitting in a room playing with a fox plush toy, he was in a living room with a fire place.

"Naruto?" called a female voice.

Naruto turns around to see a woman with a feminine build pale skin and violate eyes but the most noticeable feature about her was her long fiery red hair it was his mother Kushina.

"Kaa-san!" said the young Naruto standing up and running to her.

She picked him up into her arms "Honey? come over here" she said waving someone over.

Naruto turns his head to see someone standing at the entrance of the room but couldn't see his face, the man walks forward into view for him to see- BEEP! BEEP!...

...Dream end...

...BEEP! "AH!" yelled Naruto jumping up from shock he looks to see what caused it and finds the monitor signaling that someone was calling him.

"Who the heck is calling me this early in the morning?" Naruto asked himself.

He walks up to the console to answer the call, when he turns it on the screen revels number 86 without her helmet.

"Oh crud not again" sighs Naruto.

"So numbuh 6, ya sleeping on the job?" said number 86.

Naruto shakes his head "It's seven in the morning" he said in irritation

"Ba! Excuses" she said.

"What do you want Fanny?" asked Naruto.

She gets angry at him for saying her name "Don't call me that!" she calms down a bit "I'm calling to make sure you aren't goofing off like usual."

"Goofing off?! I'm working my butt off down here! The last thing I need is someone like you bugging me!" said Naruto.

"Work? Like a dumb boy like you knows a thing about it" said Fanny.

"At least I don't need help!, unlike a certain annoying girl I'm forced to know!" shot back Naruto.

Fanny continues the argument "You are so unbearable!, How you got into K.N.D. is beyond me!"

"And your so loud, how no ones turned deaf I'll never know!"

"I swear the only thing I can say about you is you do your job!" said Fanny.

"And the only thing good about you is your pretty red hair!" Naruto slips out making them both freeze.

"Oh crud"

They stayed silent for what seemed like ages, fanny blushes "You really think it's pretty?" she asked running her hand through her hair.

Naruto's still silent until he catches up to reality "Um... I uh... well I think your uh?"

"Oh! I think I hear number 1 calling by!" said Naruto quickly cutting of the transmission before Fanny could say anything.

Naruto walks away from the console to sit on a chair and sigh "Crud, I'm in trouble."

...one hour later...

Naruto, (after surviving his panic attack) went to join the sector V team on the balcony as they were working on some kind of project "Sup guys" he said greeting them.

The team see him

"Hey"  
"Sup"  
"Hi!" "Goo day"

Naruto notices one missing "Where's number 1?".

"He went to answer the door for something" replied number 4.

Number 3 sees the expression on the kid hunter "your acting weird, did something happen?"

Naruto's caught of guard by the question "What?! No course not!"

Number 5 gave a smile "Are you sure? Cause numbuh 5 thought she heard you talking to-"

Naruto stopped her when he saw the team leader "Oh look here comes number 1, we'll finish this conversation, never!"

"How's the work coming along team?" asked number 1 with arms crossed behind his back.

"fine! Good! Everything is normal and we aren't talking about me" said Naruto.

Number 1 gives him a bewildered look "Ok?"

Number 2 decides to change the subject "So who was at the door number 1?"

Number 1s looks to him "What? Oh some crazy old lady inviting us to some stupid kids zoo" he said waving it off.

"number 5, hates! Zoos" she said stomping her foot.

"you know I'm in that kind of business" stated Naruto.

"You are?" asked number 5.

"Hello? Bounty hunter, I'm filling the arctic prison half the time, or the decommissioning cells in the moon base" he states proudly.

Number 5 raises her eyebrow at this "you need a new hunting hobby"

Naruto gives her a look "I'm a hunter, what am I going to do?"

number 5 thinks for a moment "Ever heard of candy hunting?"

"Candy what?"

"Hey numbuh 1 should I use a poundamatic hammer on this?, or just bash it in with this brick?" asked number 4 holding the brick.

Number 1 looks at him like he's being ridicules "Well of course you should use the- baaaa!... ~Ohhhh~" number 1 becomes drowsy before falling to the ground.

"Hey, should I use the hammer or the brick?" number 4 asked again.

Number 6 looks over to number 1 and sees a tranquilizer dart "Guys! Hit the deck!"

But he was too late as the team was quickly knocked out number 6 looked around trying to spot the culprit until he felt a sting from behind. He reaches his backside and pulls something out, he sees it's a dart "Oh crud, again" was the last thing he said before he blacked out.

His day was just getting better and better.

...Hours later...

He slowly starts to wake up to the sound of yelling.

"Number 6!, number 6!, hey over here!" he looked to see the rest of the team but they where standing in... a cage?.

"Guys? Whey are you in a cage?" he asked.

"We're not the only ones" said number 5 pointing at him.

Number 6 looked around and sees that he was in a cage like the rest"Where the heck are we?"

Number 1 gives the news I think we're in a zoo, a zoo where they keep kids!"

"Brilliant deduction work kids next dumb" said five voices they all knew to well.

Number 6 looks to his right to see the Delightful children from down the lane."Well great"

Number 4 jumped down from the bars to get closer to the dc "Ha! It's about time, someone should have put you delightful children from down the lane in a cage years ago!"

The dc weren't bothered like usual "You mean, like yourself" they pointed out.

Number 4 then remembers where he was "Oh ya, I hate it when they do that!"

The dc then looked to number 6 "And you Naruto, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of your work?" they asked him with a smile.

Number 6 was thought about it "Different then I thought, less then you think. but when I do it, I don't treat them like this" he said gesturing to everywhere.

He then sees an old woman wearing a black suit and a lion tail number 1 knew as miss Goodwall walking up to them.

"Oh fabulous, the obnoxious brats cages awaken full of activity, I see you've met your counterparts in the delightfully charming children exhibit"

"But we are good children, pleas release us" they pleaded.

"You can't keep us here" said number 1 with the rest protesting with him.

"Settle down children, see this is whey I created my state of the art children's zoo" she then started explaining "Adults are fascinated by children, but are far to wild to keep in there house" she starts showing the rest of the zoo "I have so many habitats here, like the nerd in closer, the gossips cage, and of course the ugly children display"

"But by far, our most popular attraction is the live feeding of the obnoxious brats to our school yard bully" she finishes explaining.

"And you impolite little brats are today's two o'clock meal, hahaha!" she said.

Number 6 had enough "You are one twisted old hag! You know that?"

Goodwall turns to the fellow hunter "And of course number 16 hunter, my crowning achievement, it's a shame here I thought a hunter of your reputation would appreciate my work"

"There's hunting and then there's catching kids cause your crazy, guess which one you are?" said number 6 expressing his hate for it.

Goodwall didn't seem bothered by his criticism "Oh well it doesn't matter, cause now your my prized attraction, one where the hunter-"

Number 6's eyes widen knowing what she was going to say "Noooo-"

"-has become-"

"-Don't you dare say it!-"

"-the hunted" she said with a grin.

"Oh come on! That's so cliche!" said number 6.

"Well whatever, see you all at lunch, hahaha!" she laughs as she walks away.

The d.c. laughs at the thought "Bon Appetit kids next door" they said.

Numbuh 1 checks his watch "Ok we don't have a lot of time so we need to get out now, alright team spread out!" he said before they all scatter try to look for weak spots.

While this was going on number 6 was looking around his cage "You know the easiest way to escape don't you Naruto" stated the D.C. getting his attention.

He looks to them "For the delightful children it almost sounds like you want us to escape" stated number 6.

The d.c. shake there heads "No just you, then you can help us and forget the rest"

"Not going to happen" said number 6.

The d.c. Get closer to him "When are you going to stop this nonsense so you can come with us where you belong?"

Number 6 grabs the bars "I don't belong with you and there is no way I'm abandoning them" he said pointing towards sector V who were still trying to escape.

"For someone who claims to be the lone hunter, you sure are opening up and getting closer to them" said the d.c.

Number 6 just glares at them "I don't open up to anybody. Not anymore" he said "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded jealous"

They narrowed their eyes "We're not, because we know what's going to happen"

That just bugs number 6 "enlighten me"

"The closer you get, the more pain you'll be in when they find out" said the d.c.

"Find out what?" asked number 6.

"Who you are, what you are and what you did" they said.

That put a stop to him, thinking about what would happen when the team learned his secrets and how they would react. The thought of it made him... afraid.

"Maybe we should just tell them so we can speed this alon-"

"No!" said number 6 "Y-you won't say anything" he stated trying to keep his composure.

The d.c. knew he wasn't being threatening "..and why not?"

"Because that's not how you do things, you want to watch this unravel" said number 6, it was true they were master mind types, they think of the plans and how to do it, then have someone else do the work for them and wouldn't get involved unless they had no choice "Plus I know you won't, not if you still care"

The d.c. Just stood there for a second "Your right, it would be better to see it, only for you to see we were right"

Number 6 thought for a nano second he saw something close to emotion. He got closer to them "I'm not giving up on you guys" he whispered.

The d.c. stood there then they walked to a record player to listen to their music

number 6 looks back to the others and from the way they were breathing, they weren't doing to well.

"Ok...I...suggest...we...PANIC!" they all ran around the cage screaming except for number 5 who was trying to think along with number 6 but couldn't with all the noise.

Number 5 decided she had enough "Would ya all just shut up!" she shouted making them all stop.  
"I can't think straight between you all screaming and their stupid record player"

That's when number 6 had an idea "Number 5!" he said catching her attention he points at the player and she instantly knows what he's thinking she walks up to him "You do know what this means right?" she asks.

"I don't think we have much choice" he said gesturing to the cages.

Number 5 walks back to the the others "I think number 5, and number 6 has a plan, but it involves us working with the delightful children"

The team did not like the idea

"What!? Are you crazy? Their the enemy" said number 2.

"Ya I ain't doing anything with those freaks" said number 4 eating leaves.

"Me neither" said number 3 picking the bugs out of number 4's hair "Besides it's lunchtime"

"in a few more minutes were going to be lunch for a bully, and there are hundreds of kids here who need our help" said number 1.

"So we need to help them by any means necessary" said number 6 from his cage "Even if we have to work with someone we don't like"

The other three thought for a moment.

"Ok I'm in" said number 2

"I'm not going to like it, but let's do it" number 4

"I'll eat later" said number three meaning she was in.

"Ok your lay number 5" said number 1

"Ok, but what about you number 6?" asked number 5. Because the plan was only going to work on two cages.

But number 6 already thought of something "Don't worry about me, I have my own plan"

Excepting the answer she called for the d.c. "Hey delightful dorks!, you wanna get outta this joint?" said number 5.

"Of course we do stupid girl, this place is humiliating!" said the d.c.

"Then number 5 suggests a little cooperation" she said.

"Hmmm... What do you have in mind?" asked the d.c.

Number 5 tells them to get their record player while they get their tire swing and while doing so, trying not to get caught.

At the same time this was going on, number 6 sees them not looking his way so he grips the bars in the back.

The team throws the chain over to the d.c. "Now hook it up like I told ya" said number 5 "You guys ready?"

"Ready"  
"Let's do this" said numbers 2 and 4 pressing the tire to the bars

"Ok let a rip delightful brats!" said number 5.

The d.c. turn on their player pulling both it and the tire to each other trying to pull the cages apart "It's going to slide through!" shouted number 2 trying to hold the tire in place.  
The cages where almost open, but at the last second the record player breaks releasing the chain causing both groups to fall to the ground"ow"

"Now were stuck in here without music!" said the d.c. Angry over their player.

"Wind it again!" said number 5.

"It's broken!" stated the d.c.

Number 6 was was brought out of his brake out attempt "Just do what she says and wind it again!"

"Ok ok but I'm telling you this is a waste of time" said the d.c.

They wind the player to pick up where it left of and soon the cages were starting to shake "come on, come on" said number 5 in mantra as the cages where about to give out until both cages broke open slamming together freeing them.

Both groups step out to face each other "Thank you very much" said the d.c. Shaking in anger at the thought of needing help from them before they regained there composure going back to there emotionless selves "Kids next door"

"You are... welcome?" said number 1 feeling awkward for thanking there arch enemy's.

"Hey what about number 6?" asked number 2 remembering there separate teammate.

"I'm here!" said number 6 jumping in between them.

"Huh? How did you get out?" asked number 3 turning to his cage.

Number 6 quickly blocked her view "That's not important right now" he said nervously

the d.c. Smile "Why? Don't want them to..."

"Hey! What did we talk about" asked number 6.

"Alright then. Now if you don't mind we'll be leaving" said the d.c. walking away.  
"Until next time Naruto, and remember what we said"

Number 4 gets angry fast "grrr why I outta"

"Easy number 4, we'll take care of them later. We got to free all the other kids in this zoo so let's go" said number 1.

The team cheer and split up to the other cages but not before number 5 asks "What were you and the delightfuls talking about?" wanting to know after hearing them talk about it.

"...nothing it's was just them trying to get in to my head" answered number 6.

Number 5 knew he was lying but she put it away for later to focus on the other kids but told herself to bring it up later.

Sector V went around the zoo freeing the kids and passing the bully multiple times until numbers 1, 5, and 6 stop to look at him "Him to?" asked 6.

"...Na" they both said before they went back to helping the kids until there was just the bully left"...na" they all said.

After freeing all the kids (except the bully) they gathered them all together "Okay we've got a big group here so number 2, 3, and 4 herd these kids out of here" he ordered.

"Ye ha!" they yelled running them out like animals (I guess being in a zoo does that) and leading them out of the zoo.

Number 1 looked pleased "Well number 5, number 6 nice work today-"

"Look out!" said number 5 pushing them both down.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" asked number 1 rubbing his head.

"Look!" said number 5 pointing to a dart that would have hit him.

"That means one thing" Number 1 said turning around to see the culprit

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, such naughty children" said miss Goodwall as she reloading her rifle "It's a good thing my new friends tipped me off to your naughty plan"

"Ge I wonder who that would be" said number 6 rhetorically.

"So long kids next meal" said the d.c. Standing in a limousine "Oh and nothing personal Naruto"

"Bite me!" he said. The d.c. Drive away laughing

Number 1 wasn't happy "Why those double crossing little-"

"Now, now we don't want to be late for lunch now do we" said Goodwall pointing her weapon at them.

"You wouldn't happen to have another plan, would you?" asked number 1 looks to number 5 getting desperate.

"No, how bout you" she asks number 6.

"Ask me when I got something"

"Come on brats the bully's getting hungry"

"Wait!" they said trying to think of something until number 5 sees a stamped of kids coming she elbows number 6 getting his attention and gestures to the kids.

"I said move it!" said Goodwall impatiently.

"Can we at lest say we're sorry?" said number 5.

"What?"

"Ya I know we've been a bunch of impolite brats and where very very sorry" said number 5 winking at number 1 and 6. "Right?"

"Um yes very sorry" said number 1 going along with it.

"And I must admit when I've been bested buy another hunter" said number 6 knowing the plan.

"Well that's more like it, I finally get some appreciation" said Goodwall.

"Yes we can be very polite" said number 5.

"Really"

"Oh most defiantly" said number 5.

"Now if you would be kind enough to take a few steps back we'll show you" said number 6.

"Like so?" said Goodwall stepping back.

"Perfect" said number 5.

"Well what are you waiting for? I want to see some politeness"

"Ha, ha maybe later sucker" said number 5.

"never fall for another hunters trap" said number 6 grinning.

"What?" said Goodwall before she was swarmed by a stamped of kids dragging her off.

"Well if you excuse me" said number 6 picking up the riffle Goodwall dropped "I got work to do"

...later on...

Number 6 was standing by some bars with number 5 who was eating peanuts.

"Number 5, number 6" called number 1

"Hey"  
"Sup"

"Like I was saying before nice job today"

"Aw it was to easy" said number 5.

"And number 6 I think your finally getting the hang of this team"

"Enough to get my rank back?" he asked

"No"

"Worth a shot"

"So you two ready to go home?" number 1 asks.

"Uh Uh number 5s starting to like the zoo" she said throwing a peanut in to the cage below housing Goodwall being chased by the bully courtesy of number 6 "Ahhhh!"

"You like it? I rightfully renamed this exhibit "so you think your better then me?" said number 6 proud of his achievement.

"By the way what were the delightfuls really talking about?" asked number 5.

"Yes that's what I would like to know" implied number 1.

Number 6 was on the spot and had to come up with something. "I told you they tried to mess with my head after they saw me being nervous"

"Oh? And what were you so nervous about?" asked number 5

Seeing no way out he had only one choice "...I complimented number 86..."

"You did what!?" asked a shocked number 1

"I said her hair was pretty"

"...I want details" said number 5 wrapping her arm around him hard with narrowed eyes they didn't see.

Naruto sighs in relief "Another question before we get out of this. How did you escape from your cage?" asked number 1.

"I'm a professional I break out of that kind of stuff all the time" said Naruto.

"With what?"

"That my dear leader, you'll never now" said Naruto walking with them passed the gate.

...late at night at the zoo...

A dark figure stands in the shadows "He's almost ready" she said staring at the cage Naruto was kept in, only to see the bars in the back melted off.

END

And done for this chapter. To start off with the paring poll its almost done so if you have a vote get it in now.

And for those who ask. I use Naruto's name when he's not on a mission or it fits the chapter and I use his code name when he's on missions or on official stuff til next time.

Yutch out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Yutch here with another chapter and my beta reader had this idea sense the parings ate tide the idea was to have Naruto paired with both Fanny and Rachel. I think it's interesting but will see but for now here's the chapter.

Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T.

...Dream...

Naruto is five years old in a Village he had a look of fear on his face covered in injures and running from a mob.

"Get back here demon!" shouted a man's voice

"It went this way!"

Naruto is frantically running down the street trying to get away they where trying to hurt him again because of something that wasn't his fault.

He turns right at a corner only to run into a dead end ally Naruto was about to turn back but is stopped by the site of the mob blocking his way.

"We got you now demon!"

"Stop I'm not a demon" said Naruto.

"you can't fool us! We know you caused that fire and other things, well tonight it ends here!" said one of the men

They cornered Naruto and started beating him until he couldn't stand.

He looks up to see the man leading them.

"Good riddance" said the man as he was about to start again.

Naruto closed his eyes putting his head down waiting for it to come.

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" someone yelled they sounded like a kid he looks up to see the adults being hit by some kind of energy while the rest ran away this continued until all the adults where gone leaving him seeing only five people.

Naruto couldn't make them out from how dark it was but he could tell they were young but older then him

He saw one of them walk up to him making him crawl back in fear.

"It's ok, where here to rescue ya" said a girls voice he got a closer look she was taller than him and was wearing some kind of hat.

"W-why did you help me?" asked Naruto in a nerves tone.

"Why wouldn't we? The Kids Next Door always help kids in need" she said proudly.

kids next door? "w-who are you?" Naruto asked.

The girl steps closer "The names-

"Number 6!-

...dream end...

-Number 6!" shouted what sounded like number 1

"Ah!" Naruto jumps awake "Again? How many times are people going to wake me up?" said not sounding happy.

"Number 6" said number 1 knocking on his door.

"Ok I'm up already" said Naruto getting up and walking to his door to see number 1 armed for something but he wasn't bothered "What"

"Get ready number 6, we have an emergency mission and we need to go ASAP" said number 1.

"Does this mission involve me going back to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"No" deadpanned number 1.

"Crud I was really hoping for that"

"The mission involves helping a fellow operative" said number 1.

"And this concerns me how?" asked Naruto.

"Because it's your teammate?" ... "Because it's an order?" ... "Because I'll cut off your ramen supply if you don't!" warned number 1.

"Good point Nigel I'll be right there" Naruto said before running into his room to get ready.

'...this mission better be worth it...' Naruto thought.

...minutes later on the ship...

The only ones on the ship were number 1,2 and 6 which he took notice of "Where are numbers 3 and 4?" asked number 6.

"It's take your daughter to work day at the place their parents work so their not going to be here" said number 2.

"...But number 4s a boy" stated number 6.

"...ya we know..." said number 1.

"Ok then and number 5?" he asked.

Number 1 straightens up "That's what this missions about, she hasn't called in for hours and may have been captured by the enemy"

Number 6 gets serious at the news "What's the location we're going to?" he asks finding it hard to believe that someone like number 5 would be captured.

"she was located in her home" said number 1.

All thoughts in number 6s mind stopped at hearing this and were replaced with new ones "W-where going to the L-Lincoln Household?" he said in a shaky voice.

"That's right, is there something wrong with that?" said number 1 hearing the hunters voice.

"No it's fine just fine" said number 6 hiding his worry.

Number 2 decided to ask a question "Speaking of home where do you live number 6?"

That interested number 1 "Yes we've hardly ever seen you leave the tree house so we don't know where your home is"

"Of course you have, you see me there all the time" stated number 6 feeling uncomfortable at the topic.

Number 1 is confused at this info "What? no we don't when your not on a mission your always at...the...tree house" it takes only a second to piece together what number 6 meant "You live in the tree house?" he asked.

"Ya no big deal" said the hunter.

"W-well why don't you ever go home? To your family?" asked number 2.

Number 1 sees him flinch at the the question along with the distant look in his eyes "You don't have a home do you" he said in a more fact then question tone.

Number 6 stays silent for what seemed like ages "I live where ever I want" he finally said.

Number 1 and 2 felt bad for bringing up the topic "How soon til we reach the target number 2?" said number 1 changing the mood.

"we're three minutes out" said the pilot.

"I'm going to say it's nothing and we're going to look like idiots... Well you anyway" said number 6 back to is usual self.

"I'm sure it's something I can feel it" said number 1.

"It's right in front of us number 1" said number 2

"Prepare for infiltrate procedure" said the leader.

number 6 thought different "Wait can't we just!..."

...at the Lincoln household...(if you want to know what it looks like look it up)

The house looked peaceful until a giant 2x4 foot stomps on the side of it the boys came out of the smoke "Where is she!" said number 1 shooting around with the other two following behind him.

"Couldn't we have just used the front door?" said number 6.

"They would have seen that coming" said number 1 leading them to a door he kicks it open to jump into the kitchen.

"Where's number 5!?" demanded number 1 pointing his laser at the African-American man sitting at the table reading a book.

"Ya you crummy adult" said number 2 doing the same.

Number 6 just walks in casually "Sup"

"What have you done with her!" said number 1.

"Ya!"

the man puts the book down "Well, well, well if it isn't Nigel Uno and Hoagie p Gilligan , and someone new? Great! How'r you boys doing?" he asks

They point the weapons down "Uh fine Mr. Lincoln" number 1 said friendly but points the laser again "Now where's number 5"

"She's sick you know with the sneezing and the boogers and the tissues, oh you know what I'm talking about" said Mr. Lincoln standing up and walking to the oven "she's up stairs sleepin so I'm making her a Bach of cookies for when she gets up" he said getting out the cookies.

"See like I said it's nothing and you look like idiots" said number 6.

"That's a likely story mind if we go up there and check on it?" asked number 1 not convinced.

"Sure just try to keep it down" said Mr. Lincoln.

"Right" said number 1 taking number 2 upstairs

Number 6 looks to the man "sorry for barging in like this" he said.

"Oh it's no problem just Abnigailes friends worrying about her" said Mr. Lincoln.

"Ya... Overly worried" said number 6 walking to the other two.

"Say haven't I seen you before?" asked Mr. Lincoln.

"No, we have not sir" said number 6.

"Ok sorry my mistake with the memory and the age and the faces, oh you know what I'm talking about" he said.

"Uh? Ya I do" said number 6 leaving the room .'never changes'. He thought with a smile.

The three boy climbed up the stairs sneaking around the corners all the way to the door.

"It's number 5s house, I think we will be fine" said number 6 but is ignored.

They open the door to see number 5 sick in bed really sick from the sound of it they close the door again "Boy she looks really sick" said number 2.

"At least that's what where getting from the coughing and sneezing" said number 6.

Number 1 thinks "And in her condition, an enemy agent could sneak in and take top secret information from her brain" he said all dramatically

"No! We have to guard her with our lives" said number 2.

"We can't leave her side for a minute" said number 1 so the two stand guard growling stuff.

"Steal her brain? Where do you get all this from?" said number 6.

"I know what I'm talking about so stand guard" ordered number 1.

"Might as well" said number 6 turning his back to the door.

"I'm hungry" complained number 2.

"Ya we did leave pretty early" said number 6 agreeing with him.

"let's go see if we can have some of Mr. Lincoln's cookies" said number 1.

"Yaaa!" they ran back down stairs.

...minuets later...

"You boys help yourselves to some delicious cookies, they got the chips...and the nuts...and the sugar and all that good stuff you know what I'm talking about" said Mr. Lincoln giving them a plate of cookies which they gladly eat fast except for number 6 eating one at a time.

But they were soon joined by someone else walking in it was a girl she was tall with curly hair wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt and was sixteen this was number 5s sister Cree.

"Hey Hoagie, whats up Nigel" said Cree in a caring tone walking past them.

"Hi Cree" said number 2 looking hopelessly at her.

Cree takes notes of the kid hunter "Oh and who's this? A new friend, what's your name?" she asks.

"Oh this is Naruto" said number 2 still under the spell.

"Number 2" scolded number 6.

"Naruto, I'll just call you Naru for short" said Cree with a smirk.

"Please don't"

"so whats Your, big mission today?" she said making it sound like their playing.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you! Don't need to know hm" said number 1 pointing at her.

"Okay what ever" she said getting something from the fridge.

"Huu" sighs number 2 at the teen.

"What are you looking at?" number 6 asked.

"Huh?"

"Do we need to remind you that Cree is a teenager?" said number 1

Mr. Lincoln sighs "They grow up so fast, it seems like just yesterday she was a little girl and now look at her with her brand new training bra"

Cree spit takes at this "DAD!" she starts walking him out the room "how could you say that and in front of three boys you are so embarrassing!"

"What's a bra?" said number 2.

"And whats she training for?" said number 1.

"Let's check the l.u.n.c.h-b.o.c.k.s.

They both go under the table except number 6 because he knew what a bra was but didn't want to say anything embarrassing so he follows them under.

He was with them when they brought out the L.u.n.c.h-B.o.c.k.s.

Kids next door L.u.n.c.h-B.o.c.k.s

Largely undercover nuclear computer handles baloney Or complicated komputer stuff

"Hm I searched the whole mainframe for bra and nothing comes up" said number 2 confused.

"Ya there's a reason for that" said number 6.

"Maybe bra stands for something, try the super cool nameinator program" said number 1.

Number 2 puts it through and waited "Battle...ready...armor?"

"Battle ready armor?" confirms number 2.

"That's it! The adults have developed a new invincible armor and there training teenagers to us them" said number 1

"What? you can't be serious" said number 6.

"I'm very serious number 6, We'll have to acquire these bra so we can analyze them for weaknesses" said number 1.

"Poor number 5, she must have no idea her older sister is wearing a bra right under her nose" said number 2.

The thought hit them "Number 5!"

They run from the table leaving number 6 chasing them "Guys! Trust me your not going to like what you find!"

They reach the stairs to see someone leaving number 5 room "Freeze!" shouted number 1

the man raises his hands up "No, wait! Shhh" it was Mr. Lincoln. Number 1 jumps on his chest to grab his shirt.

"Ok pops! What were you doing in number 5 room?! Trying to suck her brain for information?!" accused number 1

"Shhhh, I was just bringing Abigail her medicine, but she's still asleep so keep it down with the yelling and the shooting and the... Oh you know"

Number 6 checks number 5 and sees she's still asleep before closing the door "Looks like his story checks out number 1"

Number 1 nods at the conformation "Ok then we'll take it from here" he turns back to Mr. Lincoln pointing down the stairs "Go back down stairs and go... Read the paper or whatever you adults do" he said keeping the lasers pointed at him.

Mr. Lincoln walks back down stairs "Okay, ok, sheesh these kids say the darnedest things with the Threats and the shouts-"

The boys keep there eyes on him "We can't let anything else get by our defenses" said number 1

"Ya".

"I'm telling you guys your being paranoid number 1" said number 6

"Sometimes it pays to be so" said number 1 the boys stand guard again "Remember constant, vigilance"

...minutes later...

Number 1 and 2 are fast asleep on the ground except number 6 siting against the wall "Vigilance, ya right"

It was quite before Cree walked up to him "hey Naru hows the "guarding" going?" she said.

Number 6 glares at her "Just fine thanks" he said feeling uncomfortable so he hits numbers 1 and 2 over the head.

They both wake up to see Cree "listen hear you! We know all about the training" number 1 said.

Cree looks confused "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it we know your wearing a bra and where going to put a stop to it if it's the last thing we do" said number 1 pointing with pride

Cree face palms stupid dad with the talking and pointing it out to the neighbors an-" she walks down the stars.

Number 1 watches her leave "She's gone, now let's get those bras" he said.

Number 6 jumps in shock and starts laughing until he sees number 1 give him a look "What your serious?".

"Of course I'm serious, so are you in?" said number 1.

Number 6 at first wanted to talk him out of it but knew there was no way to talk number 1 out of anything so there was only one thing he could do... Sit back and laugh his head off "ya good plan but I think I should stand guard here as to not leave number 5 unprotected"

Number 1 seems to buy this "Good idea you stay here, number 2 with me" he said both leaving him alone "Idiots" said number 6 shaking his head at their obliviousness.

He stands there for a bit thinking about how today would end, when he heard something in number 5's room so he looks in to see whats happening and sees that number 5 was waking up.

"Oh, number 5 hates getting sick" she said rubbing her head til she sees number 6 "Now what are ya doing in my house?!"

"Whoa" he said holding up his hands defensively "Number 1 thought you were captured so we came here and found out what really happened".

"And your still here why?" she asked.

"Number 1 and 2 thought you would be attacked in your state" he said

Number 5 shook her head "Typical number 1" she said.

"I guess" said number 6, he looked around "So this is where the great number 5 rests her head... Not what I was expecting".

Number 5 gives him a look "Oh And what's your home like? Somewhere secret and cool right?" she said.

Number 6 sighs knowing she would bring this up "No I live in the tree house"

Number 5 was shocked by this "Why don't you ever go home?"

Number 6 narrows his eyes "Hey I live where I want"

"What about your family?" asked number 5 confused.

Number 6 wasn't liking the questions "Look I'm fine so stop asking".

Number 5 doesn't give in "What did you run away from home?".

He gives in "I can't run away from something I didn't have, because that would mean I have a family!" he said.

It took number 5 seconds to realize what he was saying and starts feeling guilty for not seeing it sooner "Your an orphan" she said quietly.

"...since I turned five" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine" he said.

"...and you've been on your own this whole time?" she asked.

"Not the whole time, I was found by my mentor who was part of the kids next door" said number 6.

Now that got number 5 interested. He had a mentor? "Who was it?"

Number 6 was reluctant to answer when they both heard crashing "What are those two doing"

"Where did those two go anyway?" said number 5 who forgot they were here too.

Number 6 had a deadpanned face "Don't ask" he said " just keep resting I'll check it out" he leaves the room and runs across the hall to the direction of Cree's room when he gets there he sees the door is open he walks in to see something that will haunt his dreams for years... Number 1 wearing a bra. ... "I'm just going to walk away and pretend this is a twisted nightmare and leave you to your... Business" said number 6 turning to leave.

"Wait! Wait! Number 6 help!" said number 1.

"No way I'm not getting into this, that's your beef" said number 6 not seeing Cree coming up behind him.

"Oh no you don't, your not getting away that easy you brat" said Cree grabbing his shoulder.

Number 6 spins around hitting it away and gets into a fighting stance.

Cree does the same "Oh it's on" she charges in throwing a punch but number 6 dogged and tried to kick which Cree blocks than they start throwing punches at each other followed by blocking

Number 6 climbs up a shelf jumping from the top to hit her from above but Cree grabs him by the shirt and throws him down to the ground.

Number 6 groans in pain before flipping back to avoid the kick to the floor from Cree "Not bad" she commented.

"What... Ever" said number 6 catching his breath, he quickly grabs something from next to him and throws it at Cree but it was just a stuffed toy so that didn't do much so he just charges at her with both fists while Cree does the same, they were about to collide.

"What's up with all the racket!?" demanded number 5 walking not looking happy.

Cree answers "I caught your two little weirdo friends tryin on my bras" she said pointing at numbers 1 and 2 "Then the other one walks in (Possibly getting traumatized) and thought he was in on it".

Number 5 shifted her eyes to the two "What are you two doin, wearing my sisters bras?"

Number 1 was on the drawers "Number 5 you don't under-wo" he fell of but stands up "bra stands for battle, ready, armor. It's a weapon" he said trying to explain.

"Are you crazy? A bra is for...Uh?... Well..."Number 5 try's to explain without sounding awkward "Well girls use it for stuff... Look just go back to the tree house so I can get some sleep!"

"But what about you?" said number 1 "What if an enemy operatives try to suck your brain fo-"

"Just get out!" said number 5 who had enough.

They both run out of the room quickly not before number 2 sticks his head back in "I guess we won't be needing these" he said holding the bras til Cree throws a book and he leaves.

Number 5 shacks her head in embarrassment tell she notices number 6 "And you?".

"Look this is just a misunderstanding, I had no part in number 1s crazy plan, but your sister got the wrong idea and I had to defend myself" explains the hunter "I'm just as shocked as you are".

Cree thought about it and came to that conclusion "He was pretty embarrassed and tried to leave now that I think about it"

"Ok fine your of the hook so I'll kindly ask you to leave" said number 5.

"Works for me" he said walking out.

"Bye Naru" said Cree.

Number 5 was confused "Naru?" she said looking to him.

"Don't ask" he said walking away to join the others when he saw Mr. Lincoln walking his way "Hello Mr. Lincoln we were just leaving now that we know Abby's fine"

"Oh that's nice I was just checking what all the noise was about with the yelling and the banging and the... Oh you know what I mean" said Mr. Lincoln.

"Ya it's going on in Cree's room you should check it out" said number 6 with a grin he rushes down stairs and to the front door "DAD!" he hears "Ha, ha, now it's embarrassing for everyone" he said leaving.

He gets into the ship where number 1 was waiting "Well?" he asked.

"It's good the plans still a go" said number 6.

"Good be in place at the rondayvoo point tonight" ordered number 1.

"Right" said number 6 knowing what to do.

...Later that night...

It's dark and Naruto was waiting for contact "How long is this going to take?" he said.

He was getting bored when his communicator was ringing so he answers "Hunt master speaking"

"Hunt master?" it was number 5.

"It's a thing, look did she take the bait?" asked Naruto.

"Ya she took it all right just like I told you" said number 5 "And I already called number 1 so he knows".

"Good then you can meet up with me so I can get us back to H.Q." said Naruto "I want to go back to bed thanks".

"Ok hold your passion I'm on my way" she said.

"it's dark as crud, trust me I'm not going anywhere" he said hanging up.

He waits for number 5 to show up but freezes, 'something's wrong' he thought. he senses something behind him so he jump rolls to the right to face the perp while pulling out his h.u.n.t.e.r. and aims it forward.

"instances high, quick reflexes, weapon at the ready and that fight you had was good too" said the person in the shadows they walk out to revel what looked like a girl and she was wearing armor "Just like I taught you" she said her armor unfolds to revile the wearer.

Naruto remembers her well.

...Flashback five years ago...

Naruto looks to his rescuer

The girl steps closer "The names number 11 but you can call me-

...Flashback end...

"Cree" Naruto said looking face to face with his mentor for the first time in ages.

"Little Naru" said Cree looking down at her protege "It's been a long time"

"Not long enough" said Naruto pointing his weapon at her.

Cree looked amused "Are you really going to blast me?" she said not being fazed.

"After what you did? Ya definitely" said Naruto prepping the rifle.

"Really? After everything I've done" said Cree bringing up old wounds.

Naruto doesn't like where this was going "No don't say that!"

"Why? Who saved you?, who took you in?, who took you under her wing and taught you everything you know and made you who you are today" said Cree listing the things she did.

"Hey! I am grateful so I turned the other way but now that gratitude has run out" said Naruto but wanted to vent "But if you want to list the things you did for me then ok, but you forgot to mention what you did after, like turning traitor and braking my heart, after using me, And then leaving me to deal with the mess you left me in. Then sector Z oh you know"

Cree looks a little bad "Look I'm sorry about all that, but you know what happens when you turn thirteen I didn't want that, what about you do you want that?" she asks.

"I have years ahead of me so I'll cross that brig when I get there" said Naruto.

"Or you can stop working with brats and join up with us" said Cree.

"Us?" asked Naruto.

"Father and the teen ninjas, you could do so much with us especially with father he knows about you ya now" said Cree trying to tempt him.

Now he was scared "And why would I do that?" said Naruto.

"Because I taught you how to be the best, I hear your one of the top five you could run things" said Cree sounding proud "But you'll be a teen someday and lose it all...unless you come with me and you can be better, and who knows you'll be in charge someday and I along with others can teach you how"

Naruto was thinking about what she said but thought other wise "No thanks I'm fine where I am and you didn't teach me what I taught myself"

"Oh You mean sector v? Back to your old home" said Cree smiling "Do They know who you really are? Do they really know you?"

Naruto lowered his weapon and his face showed worry.

Cree smiles at this "They don't do They? Because I do and don't worry I don't think of you any less, tho I can't say the same for them"

Naruto looks away thinking she's right.

"Maybe someone should give them a tip-off?" said Cree.

"No!" shouted Naruto "Don't or I'll bring you in know" he said pointing his weapon.

"Well go ahead then, take me in so they can interrogate me and I can tell them all about you" said Cree.

Naruto stops at the thought and puts his weapon down she has him and she knows it

Cree sees how helpless he looks and gives him a soft look "Ok if you feel that strongly about staying with your so called friends then so be it" she said walking past him "But they will know one way or another and you'll see I'm right, and don't worry cause when they turn on you I'll be there to save you just like old times" and with that she left leaving him in the dark

Naruto just stood there for what seemed like forever contemplating what just happened his world felt like it was crashing down on him and he knew he could do nothing.

"Crud this can't be happening" he said hoping this crazyiness would stop. He turns to walk away but then he saw something that made time slow down.

A red hat.

'No'

A blue t-shirt.

'No'

He was facing number 5 he forgot all about her coming.

'No, no, no'

"Number 6" she said quietly "What did number 5 just see?"

End Transmission

And done so what do you think? I think it's the best one yet so leave a review no flames and I hope you can wait for the next chapter tell then.

Yutch Out. 


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Hey guys Yutch here with a new chapter and possibly the longest one yet but first I know it's late but happy thanks giving to everyone. And also the parings poll is now closed and won't by taking anymore votes you'll see who won now on with the story.  
.I don't own Naruto or kids next door.

Operation G.R.O.W-U.P.

Number 1 and 6 where wearing jet packs flying back to the tree house.

"It doesn't get easier" said number 1 sounding depressed.

"It's not supposed to" said number 6 the two boys jest got back from an emergency mission, some operatives recently turned thirteen and tried to escape decumisaning so they were called to help cache them as you can imagine that can be emotionally difficult hunting the ones you once could comrades.

"How do you deal with it? You do these kind of things all the time" number 1 asks the kid hunter.

Number 6 thinks for a moment for his answer "I don't know. I guess One of the reasons is because I never got close, Maybe I jest tuck those feelings away? I don't know but what I do know is that it's a difficult job sometimes they tell you good job, sometimes they might not like you for it but at the end of the day it's something difficult you have to do know before it gets worse later and I got to do it" he said thinking back to all the times he hunted escape operatives.

"I guess the reason I do this job is so others don't have to and me knowing they don't have to deal with the pain that come with it helps me deal with it" said the hunter giving his best answer.

Number 1 looked at him in surprise "I didn't know you thought this way".

"Ya well there's a lot you don't know" said number 6.

"Like with you and number 86?" said number 1 raising an eyebrow.

Number 6 feels embarrassed "You saw that?"

"Everyone did"

...flash back...

Number 6 was loading the fugitive onto the ship "nice try, but I always get my bounty"

"I'll get you for this!" said the fugitive.

"Get in line" said the hunter.

"All right get a move on these teens need to be decommissioned on the double!" yelled an Irish girl.

Number 6 turned around to see number 86 and when she looks at him there both stand there facing each other in silence remembering the comment he gave her.

"Number 16 hunter"

"Number 86"

"I guess you did ok work today" said number 86.

"You wornt so bad yourself" said number 6.

Everyone was watching this, they usaly see the two at each others throats but now there complimenting each other? To the others this was the strangest thing they ever saw.

"I-I need to get these teens to moon base so-" said number 86.

"O-of corse, and I have some bounty hunter... Stuff to take care of" said number 6.

"Right so... By" said number 86.

"Ya cache you later" and with that they both walk away from each other not seeing the blushes on there faces leaving the other operatives in silence.

"Well... This is awkward" said one of the fugitives.  
...flash back end...

"Ok that was strange for us but that's not important right know" said number 6 when he sees the rest of the team being attacked by the delightful children from down the lane using some kind of robot, it was sphere in shape with the top half made of glass and the rest being the main body with four legs and a large boot?.

"Is that a boot kicking robot?" asked number 6.

"I believe so number 6" said number 1.

"now there just being despite... Well let's go smash that thing" said number 6.

"Agreed"

They both fly in to attack "Hey!" said number 1 getting g there attention "You didn't start a fight without us did you?" said number 1 floating in mid air he flu right at the robot nocking them off balance leaving them to roll around.

"Kids next door, battle stations!" said number 1 with determination "And have a ball"

"That's it, everyone's getting pun lessons later" said number 6 in annoyance "But in the mean time ,6!" he said flying down fast spin kicking the robot to number 5.

"5" she said grabbing it's legs spinning it around then throwing it.

"4" he said butting it high with a stop sign.

"3" she said slam dunking it back down.

"2" he said doing Rowling tricks before kicking it to the last member.

"1" said number 1 before spinning upside down to kick them midair.

The d.c. crashed into a bush causing them to eject from the robot before it self distrusted leaving them siting on the sidewalk in defeat.

"And remember delightful children from down the lane, if you ever want your buts kicked you know where to find the kids next door" said number 1 laughing with the team until there interrupted by the sound of lightning. Dark clouds com out of nowhere and starts raining so they all run to the tree house.

Naruto was the last one to leave, he looked at the d.c. in pity from seeing the state they are left in "Sorry to leave you like this but maybe next time" it was all he could say. But what they said next disturbed him.

"Father is most... Unsatisfied" said the d.c. before walking away the other direction.

Naruto was left worried by that so he ran to the tree house while looking a the storm 'I hope this isn't a bad sign'

... Minutes later at the tree house...

The team was in the living room drying themselves of "So much for the big bad delightful children" said number 5 squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Ya that was to easy" said number 2.

"I'm clad number 1 and 6 showed up" said number 3.

"Ya he wuped them good" said number 4.

"Oh nonsense, teamwork saved the day guys" said the team leader.

"Ya but still those delightful doofuses didn't know what hit them" said number 4 so as a joke number 3 hit him in the butt with her towel "ow!" he turned around to see her acting innocent "Very funny".

Number 2 decided to add something els to the discussion "And you number 6, your really working as a team player".

"Yes I have to agree with him, your not the same person you were. Well your more compliant and don't cause trouble as much anyway" said number 1.

Naruto thought about what they said, remembering all he did with them and he would be lying if he said he didn't like being around them "I guess I've learned much and I guess you guys are ...growing on me".

Number 3 was happy with that answer "Yay! He's our friend"

"Let's not go that far yet" said Naruto.

Number 5 walked up to him "Ya and I guess you'll start trusting us more right?" she said narrowing her eyes.

Naruto saw the look she was giving him and new she was talking about what happened that night.

...flash back when number 5 cot him...

Number 6 didn't know what to say.

"Well? What did number 5 just see?!"

"N-number 5 this is not at all what it looks like" he said trying to pull him self together.

"Ow really? Because it looks like you know Cree more then I thought" she said sounding angry.

"...Ok that parts true, But not in the bad way you think" He said trying to find a way to explain this.

"So explain what number 5 should think" She said folding her arms glaring at him.

"Ok ...Cree was my mentor-"

"Cree! She trained you?"

"Yes sense I was five, in fact you might have seen me a few times"

Number 5 thought about it and she can recall spotting a boy once or twice"Go on"

"She introduced me to the kids next door and made me who I am today in both the good way and bad, she left me in a really bad spot when shed gone rouge" he said mentally reliving it all.

"Then why didn't you ever hunt her down and bring her in?" she asked.

"there was more then that, You wouldn't understand"

"Then help me understand!" she demanded.

Number 6 looked at her and decided that this secret might as well com out "You know how I was an orphan right?" she nods her head remembering there talk "Well back then I was in a village and they were really super stishes. I was different from everyone so when something bad happened everyone believed it was my fault so that made it very hard to live there" he took a breath for this next part "One day they took there anger to far and tried to... End me" number 5 gasped at the thought "But then your sister Cree got there just in time, she saved me and got me out of that place. She introduced me to the kids next door and took me under her wing, taught me everything" he looked down in sadness "I looked up to her, she was my idol... Then came the defection"

"What happened?" she asked remembering how she thought the same thing of her sister so she could relate to him.

"Moon base came for her she sent me to another sector she knew well, was close friends with them. Then while I was there Cree contacted me, she told me she was on a very important mission and wanted my help"

"And you believed her?"

"I didn't know about the decommissioning! And used that to her advantage, Cree convinced me to hack into the k.n.d. data base, she taught me how and said it was vital to the mission so I hacked in and got my hands on some important info like the secret mission the team I was with was supposed to go on" ..." later I learn the Cree had gone rouge and the team? they where somehow compromised on there mission and no one saw them again!" he said in anguish.

Number 5 looked on and understood why Naruto was the way he was. He worked alone not because he didn't trust others, it's because he didn't trust himself. "It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was number 5! and I've been trying to make up for it but Cree? She's had it over my head for three years"

"There's more secrets isn't there?" he nodes "you need to tell number 1"

"No! I can't"

"He needs to know!" she argued.

"And he will just ... just give me time to think and I'll tell him jest keep this secret" he said.

"What? No way is number 5 doing that!"

"Jest until I tell him" he sees her doubt "Abby pleas, give me time" he said in a quiet tone.

She had never seen him like this, vulnerable and sad "...ok I won't say anything but I will look more into this"

"I'd expect nothing les from you" he said in relief "Thanks"

"Don't thank me yet, it's just getting started. Now let's get back before the others get worried" she said.

"Right let's go" he said walking her to the ship.

...flash back end...

'oh man' thinking about it made him uneasy and hopes to put it off longer but he made a promise so he has to talk soon. He sits on a chair thinking hard about it all

Number 2 walks in jumping onto the coach "So number 1, what was your and number 6's mission about?" he said starting a conversation.

Number 1 took a moment before giving a depressed sigh "It was that time again, time to decommission over aged kids next door. Some won't give-up without a fight"

"Some of those are the most depressing missions" said Naruto.

"But that's what happens when we turn thirteen right?" said number 4 "Can't be kids next door if your not a kid" he said stating the fact but was not happy with it and neither was number 3 next to him.

"Those are the rules, but it doesn't make it any easier" said number 1.

Number 5 rests her head "Well then the rules stink"

Naruto speaks up "Were not meant to like it but it's there for a reason. But we don't have to worry about that yet"

Number 1 comfort in his words, he jumps of his chair "He's right, cheer up at least we're not growing up for a long time right?" he said with enthusiasm.

"Ya I guess so" said number 2 "There can't be anything worse then having to leave the kids next door"

Naruto stands up of his chair and walks up to them "we don't have to worry about that for years so we should make what time we have now and make it count" he said trying to cheer them up "we should enjoy whats happening now, so until then we have nothing to worry about"

"~knock knock~"

They all spun around to face the door to see it and the wall around it kicked down by something large and metal. The ruble clears to reveal a giant robot with four legs a round body with metal tentacle's and two chainsaws for arms.

"Hello kids next door perhaps you'd like to try kicking our posteriors now" said the delightful children giggling crazy while showing of their flaming chainsaws to intimidate them.

Sector V looks at Naruto like he jinxed them "Not. One. Word" he said almost feeling the jinx itself.

The D.C start their attack shooting fireballs at them.

"Yay! Forth of July" cheered number 3 making everyone face-fault.

One of the fireballs was about to hit her "Not forth of July?" she said.

Number 4 pushes her out of the way from being hit. Everyone was running from the other fireballs crashing through the roof.

"Where do you think your going number 1?" said the d.c. Going in for the attack.

Number 1 flips back and pulls out his s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. ready for a fight "I'm not going anywhere, but your going-" but the d.c. used a tentacle to smacked it out of his hand, it wraps around him and holds him upside-down to hit him in the butt with his own s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. while the d.c. laughs at his humiliation.

They finely drop number 1 to the ground and tried to strike him from above, number 1 dodges it but did not see the one coming from behind and was about to hit him until the tentacle was stopped by laser blasts. The d.c. turn to see Naruto holding his h.u.n.t.e.r.

"Naruto it's wonderful to see you here" said the d.c. "But we are currently destroying them once and for all, but you can watch with us" they said with a grin.

Naruto points his riffle at them "no thanks I'm much better blasting you from here"

"we weren't asking" said the d.c. reaching out more tentacles to grab him.

Naruto filliped out of the way and ran to number 1 "We need to get out of here" he said pulling him down the hall number 1 uses his communicator "number 3 we need hippy-hop" he said.

"Yay!" she yelled on the other end.

"Hippy-hop? Don't mean to be a downer but it couldn't even beat that turnip" said Naruto remembering that mission, Hippy-hop was their mechanized giant robot rabbit they used for training and emergencies. But it wasn't any help agents the giant monster turnip that was effecting the city.

Number 1 looked at him in with a glare "Well do you have any better ideas? If you do go for it!"

Naruto thought for a moment for anything he could do but his eyes widen at remembering his little project " actually I do have something. Quick I need to get to my room!" he said running with number 1 behind him they ran past a hole in the wall seeing number 3 piloting hippy-hop "!It's time to get ready to play!" she said though the loud speaker the rabbit jumped up and kicked the a-posing robot knocking it over.

Seeing the hit number 3 did a victory dance "Yay I won! I did it I-" but she celebrated to early as the d.c. robot pulled out a hammer smashing hippy-hop to the ground, which they then pulled it out of the ground "Ta-da" said the d.c. joking like it's a magic trick. They throw it over them letting it hit the ground again luckily number 3 wasn't harmed seeing as she ejected out of the robot rabbit.

Naruto and number 1 watch the hole thing cringing at the site "Number 3!" yelled number 1.

"well at least it put up a better fight then last time right?" said Naruto.

Number 1 was about to speak but the d.c. broke the floor under him so he fell, but he grabbed the ledge saving him "number 5 activate the tree house defense grid!" he ordered.

Number 5 came up there level on a control platform "affirmative. Number 5 is bringing out the heat!" she said hitting a button then all the lasers and weapons attached to the tree house activated and charged up all pointed at the d.c.

"Have a blast suckers" she said pulling a switch firing them all.

"Uh-oh" said the d.c. pulling there own switch making the robot fold up in to protective armer and when the lasers hit the armor plates deflected off them back at the team. The deflected blasts hit parts of the tree house destroying them.

number 5 try's to stop it but with no success "No wait stop Ahhh!" she was knocked off the panel by a stray laser.

The d.c. Unfolded and rose up to Naruto and number 1's level "come on kids next door you can do better then that" they said trying to hit them but miss

"Hey stink machine!" number 2 flies out wearing a literal fly suit "bet you can't catch me" he mocked swarming around the d.c. "Wuuu!" he cheered successfully dogging their attacks.

The d.c. were not amused one bit "Come here you little grrr" they tried to catch him but failed "stop that!"

Naruto took the chance to move on "I'll be right back, I need to get something" he told number 1.

"Just hurry!" said number 1 watching the fight.

Naruto ran to leave but the d.c. could see him "not so fast Naruto, we didn't say you could leave!" they said reaching out a tentacle. It wraps around the hunters waist pulling him to the delightfuls .

"Number 6!" yelled number 1 seeing his teammate caught by the enemy and tried to grab him but was to late as he was already out of his reach.

Naruto turns to look face to face with the delightful children "Naruto how nice of you to join us" they said smiling at their catch "now we don't have to worry about you being in the way"

"ya well worry about this!" said Naruto setting his h.u.n.t.e.r. to full power and aims it at them "thanks for pulling me close enough to hit you" he pulls the trigger firing at the d.c. .  
The team hold there breaths waiting to see if number 6 had beaten them but when the blast stopped their hopes were gone when they saw a shield in front of the glass, it lowers down reveling the d.c. completely untouched not even a scratch "did you really think it would be that easy?" said the d.c. "You can be so predictable sometimes so we installed that just in case" Naruto was about to fire again but a tentacle grabbed the rifle from him and throws it to the ground leaving his h.u.n.t.e.r. to break apart on impact.

Naruto seeing his favorite weapon destroyed made him very unhappy "that was my best rifle!"

The d.c. weren't to bothered "Sorry Naruto but we can't have you interfering with our plan"

"if that's the case" He pulls out a second but smaller weapon and points it at them "I'll do just that" he shoots rapid fire but it wasn't strong enough to have any effect.

"Like we said, we can't have you in the way so..." the d.c. hit his head on the metal surface of the robot to knock him out.

"Number 6!" the rest of the team shouts in worry for their teammate but what happens next shocks everyone.

The kids next doors bounty hunter disappears in a buff of black smoke.

Sector V was taken of guard by what they just saw and wonders where he went. The delightfuls weren't faring this any better or happy "Where is he?!"

But there question was cut short when number 4 showed up piloting a rocket with large paddles "I don't know what's going on but it distracted you for me to take over. Number 4 style!" number 4 began his attack hopping for victory.

...with Naruto...

'I hope their still distracted. Cant believe I left my h.u.n.t.e.r. with it' Naruto made it to his room, he walked up to a large object under a sheet "it hasn't past any field tests yet but I'd say it's ready... I hope"

...back with the others...

Number 4's machine from literally being sent flying and number 2 was hit by a fly swatter, number 1 tried to escape but proved useless when the d.c. finely caught him and was facing them "now that we've established who kicks whom in the posterior, it's now time to turn you from kids next door to kids no more" said the d.c. Opening the glass pointing a cigar at him. It changed to something else number 1 recognized it as the aging device used by an enemy. He thought he got rid of it! "No not that!" cried number 1.

"Yes that" said the d.c. confidant at there victory and was about to use it

BOOM

They stopped when they heard the ground shack but brushed it of as thunder

BOOM

It happened again and it was getting closer "What is that?" and from above them came a large object and landed in front of them. The debris clears and the d.c. get a look at what they're up against.

It was... A toad? It was an orange robot toad the size of a van and was wearing crossed stitched jacket and strapped to it's back was a large tanto.

"Well I got here just in time!" said a voice from the toads loud speaker the head opens to show Naruto "Number 6! Your ok and what is that!?" said number 1 relived to see him here and ok.

Naruto grinning at the question "this bad boy is my latest creation G.a.m.a.

...kids next door data base...

Kids next door G.A.M.A.

Giant. Automated. Mechanized. Amphibian.

...the fight...

The head closed and was ready for action "Why a toad? And why orange?" asked the d.c. "There both dumb"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with toads! And orange is an awesome color!" argued Naruto.

"Honestly it's as bad as that ramen we learned you eat"

"Oh that is it, now you've gone to far!" the g.a.m.a. unsheathes it's tanto which is also a chainsaw it rushes at the d.c. robot cutting the tentacle holding number 1. While in mid air the g.a.m.a. mouth opens up for some kind of tong fly out and catch the British boy and swallow him.

...in the g.a.m.a. ...

Number 1 was inside and quickly untangles himself the door above him opens "Well get up here" called Naruto.

Number 1 climbs up through the door into the cockpit "What is this?" asked number 1.

"I built it for the more stronger bounties which is why their was a containment cell you were in" explained Naruto.

"and will this beat them?" asked number 1.

"Not sure, hasn't past any tests yet so if we explode, sorry about that" said Naruto bluntly.

"Well ok let's- wait, what was that about exploding!?"

...the fight...

G.a.m.a. was jumping over the d.c. avoiding there attacks "Stop moving!" said they said all frustrated. The robot launches a grapple like claw but couldn't catch them g.a.m.a. jumps in the air and cuts off the claw from above.

"You stupid boy!" said the d.c. hating the damage they received.

"Oh, Sorry did I break your toy?" said Naruto jokingly.

"it's not ours it's fathers" said the d.c. getting very angry "And he didn't want so much as a scratch on it!"

"Well in that case I'm not sorry!" the toad jumps forward for the attack but the d.c. blocked with a hammer hitting it aside but the g.a.m.a. was fine so it jumped to the left striking the enemy robots side.

The d.c. Had enough "Naruto uzumaki you will stop being such a brat give us Number 1 and come home already!"

G.a.m.a. stopped in it's tracks

"What!? Number 6 what do they mean come home?" asked number 1.

"Uh. It's nothing" said Naruto in diffidence.

"it doesn't sound like nothing. Exactly how far do you and the delightful children from down the lane go?" demanded number 1.

"It's not like that at all!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Then what is it like!?"

"...I was planing to tell you soon but now isn't the time" said Naruto concentrating on the controls and watching the d.c. throe the monitor.

"Not the time!? I think now is the perfect time we- Ah!" the argument was cut short from the g.a.m.a. being pulled upside-down.

"What's going on?" said Naruto looking on to the screen "I didn't see anything"

The d.c. believed they were distracted so they put a tentacle in the ground and dug it's way to the robot toad under the surface, when it reached them it wrapped around the leg and pulled it up "We have you now hahaha!" they slammed it to the ground and were about to do it again but the g.a.m.a. cut it off in time and got back up and was about to attack the d.c. Until the right leg started smoking.

Red lights started flashing with an alarm "what's happening now!" said number 1.

Naruto looked to see the problem "Remember when I said this thing hadn't been field tested?"

"Ya why, what's the issue?" said number 1 feeling uncomfortable.

"Well the g.a.m.a. isn't taking the stress of the fight well" explained Naruto "and that last move the delightful children gave took out a leg motor" he sounded worried only adding to number 1's discomfort.

"well can we still move?" number 1 said hoping for good news.

"Not very well so let's hope I can pull this off" said Naruto steering the controls for something.

The g.a.m.a. sheathed it's weapon for better movement but with the right leg out of commission they could only go two directions so it jumped forward right to throw the enemy off.

But proved for nothing because the d.c. Knew from seeing the right leg blow that they would go that way so the g.a.m.a. was caught in a trap tangled in the robots tentacles and dragged it towards them "That was a good try Naruto" they brought out the chainsaw "But not good enough!" the d.c. cut it open reaching there tentacles inside and pulled them out

"Hey let go!" demanded Naruto.

"sorry but not until we've finished what we started" they opened the glass again and pointed the aging device at number 1

Number 1 struggles to break free "No you can't!"

"Oh yes we can" said the d.c. Getting ready to fire.

Naruto recognizing the device tries to help number 1 "I won't let you!"

The d.c. turns to him "We're afraid you don't have a choice, so just sit there and let us finish" they said putting their focus back to number 1.

It was that moment of anger and desperation Naruto started seeing red then he started glowing red. The delightfuls and number 1 could see him glowing and the tentacle holding him started heating up "Leave. Him. Alone!" Naruto yelled bursting into flames shocking everyone who could see him.

The d.c. Calmed down quickly "This is problematic. Sorry Naruto but this hurts us more then it hurts you" they said raising him up in the air and throwing him hard til he crashed through the tree house "No, number 6!" shouted number 1

"I'd worried about yourself right now Nigel Uno" said the d.c. continuing there plan "Time to finish what we started" they pointed the device to fire.

"No!, no!, anything but-" they pressed the button "Ahhhh!"

They were done. The d.c. Then just dropped him there "So much for the kids next door, and their fearless leader. And Naruto will be fine, let's see what happens to him after this hahaha!" they leave but not before delivering a final blow destroying what was left of the tree house and riding away in maniacal laughter.

...continuing transmission...

"Number 1!, number 6!" number 5 called hoping for them to answer while numbers 2, 3, and for were searching the wreckage trying to find any sign of them.

Number 4 lifted some scrap and found an arm sticking out "oi over here" he called. Numbers 2 and 5 came and helped him clear the rest to find it was Naruto but he looked different, his blond hair changed to look more red "What happened to him?" asks number 2.

"I don't know but number 5's going to find out" she said. Naruto started regaining consciences "W-what happened? Is the fight over? did we win?" he asked trying to stand.

"Number 6 your alive" said number 2 helping him up.

"Ya he is" said number 5 walking up to Naruto and grabbing him by the collar of his jacket "What the heck was that!?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto wandered not remembering "Did something happen?, all I remember was being trapped by the delightful children and...The rest is a blur"

Number 5 didn't look any happier "You were on fire! Literally, you burst into flames, and you just got up from being thrown through a building. And to top it of your hair has shades of red" she said glaring holes through his head "Something you want to tell us?"

Naruto took a minuet to think and he slowly started to remember the events from last night the delightful children's attack, the fight between there robot and his g.a.m.a., and finally when he...oh...uh-oh "Look a lot was happening so fast and number 1 - oh crud! Number 1, is he ok?" he asked remembering the team leader.

"we don't know, we ain't found him yet" said number 4.

"Ahhhh!" they heard number 3 screaming "I-I found him" she said sounding upset the rest all ran up to her and gasped at what she found. It was number 1 but he looked bigger "Oh" said number 1 walking up to them tired.

"Ho number 1" exclaimed number 5.

He felt his face and found a chin of hair "I'm, an adult, the delightful children must have used an age changing ray on me" he said in despair the rest of the team couldn't even look at him.

"So what do we do now?" wondered number 2.

"Ya we need a plan to get back at those tree house wrecking delightful children from down the lane" said number 4.

"I'm afraid that's your problem now" said number 1 in sadness.

"Say what?" asked number 5 believing she didn't hear him right.

Number 1 raised his arms showing his adult self "I can't be a kids next door operative anymore, I'm not a kid"

"You can't leave we need you, the delightful children from down the- battle-beat them, with you" said number 3 trying to reason with him.

"Look at me! I'm a grownup, their are no grownups that's the rules!" said number 1 "don't you get it, they won, I lost. I lost the battle, I lost the tree house, I lost my childhood"

"Now hold up number 1, the rules say we need a leader and that's you" said number 5 trying to get him to listen.

"Ya"

But number 1 wasn't convinced "Nice try number 5 but no sale, if you guys are even seen with me you could get kicked out of the kids next door"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing number 1 the most loyal and confident operative in the kids next door was just giving up? The more he spoke the more depressed and guilty he felt because he couldn't stop the d.c. "You can't give up now!" he said getting number 1's attention "The team needs you, I need you so they can get you back to normal. And I can make up for my mistake"

Number 1 was surprised at the site of there once reluctant member to concerned teammate "I'm touched number 6, you did your best and that's all that matters" he turned to walk away "Now if you would all excuse me I need to...to. Get a job!" they all gasp and looked down in sadness as they could do nothing but see him go.

After what feels like forever number 5 started shaking and points an accusing finger at Naruto "This is all your fault!"

Naruto jumps back at the claim "My fault? I tried to save him"

But number 5 wouldn't hear it "It's you and all those secrets of yours. What else are you hiding? Did you know this would happen?" she accused.

"What? of course not! I had no idea-"

"Number 5 doesn't want to hear it!"

The others try to brake it up "Wo number 5 calm down" said number 3.

"I am calm! Did you all know my sister trained him when she was kids next door? And what about your red streaks and that last team you were with hu!?" number 5 yelled and took a breath.

Naruto wasn't doing well, every word she said cut like a knife and it was bad. But not as bad as what she said next.

"Get out of here"

Naruto looked up at her "What?"

"I said get out of here! This is a really bad time right now and number 5 don't want to see you right now!" she exclaimed in anger.

Naruto was speechless and he was falling apart inside with his fears coming true "Number 5-"

"GO!"

Their was nothing he could do he just stood there until finally he took some steps back and turned around to walk away for the first time in years he felt that pain in his heart again and their was nothing he could do.

'NO!' he thought to him self 'I won't let this happen again. I will find a way!' he looked in the wrecked to find transport that survived and found an air bike so he hoped on and flew away "I'll make things right but for now I need to go some where" and let's hope he can get back in the fight because he knows his next one would be the one of his life.

...to be continued...

And done for part one I'll by working on part 2 soon so don't worry and yes if you were wondering fanny/number 86 won in the parings by just one vote but for those of you who wanted to read a Naruto/Rachel paring my Bata reader will by making just that story after this, Can't wait tell then.

Yutch out. 


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Sorry its taken so long but Ive finely finished! And I know it's late but happy new year!  
So I'm just going to get straight to the story.  
I do not own Naruto or Codename kids next door G.R.O.W-U.P. Part 2

It's been almost two weeks sense the attack from the delightful children and them turning number 1 into an adult which ended in number 5 pretty much kicking him out to cool her head, but Naruto didn't mind he needed some time to clear his head anyway. so for the past week and six days he's been traveling to where ever he could find answers for himself at first he wanted turn to Cree but thought otherwise because the last thing he wants is to see her "I told you so" look and the team didn't turn on him they just need space.

It was heard to find help when your go to list was very short and was not on good terms with any of them. that's whey he surprised himself when he went to the last person he thought to get advise from.

...flashback moon base...

Naruto stood in front of the office door he clenches his hand hesitating, not believing he was doing this and knocks "number 86?".

"who is it!?" she shouted from her office.

"It's me number 16 hunter" he said waiting for her response.

He could hear her marching his direction and opens the door to see her without her helmet and like usual not happy to see him "What are you doing here ya ideate?!".

"Well if this is how you treat your guests then I should have brung you a gift basket" he said not resisting the urge.

Number 86 gets angrier "are ya just here to waste my time?! And how did you get on moon base? You weren't given any orders to be here".

"I pulled some favors" he said deciding to cut to the Chase "look your the last person I thought I'd go to but I need some advice".

Number 86 took a moment to proses what he said be for she started laughing "haha...you...ha...want advice from me?!" she stopped when she saw the look on his face "My word your sirius".

"like I said fanny your the last one I'd turn to but there's no one els" said Naruto.

Fanny ignored him using her name to think about it and decided to take advantage of the situation "and what advice do you need exactly?".

Naruto sighs before answering "Look something happened and half of it was my fault and now I'm trying to find advice about what to do".

Fanny smiles "So let me get this straight, you messed up and now you want my help to see how to fix it?" she said wanting to see how he acts from the question.

"yes. I might have screwed up big time and now I want to make it right so I came to you" he said without hesitation.

Fanny was surprised, she didn't think he would answer and admit to it "What about sector V? Can't they help?".

He shacks his head "No there the ones I messed up with and now they have to many problems to worry about right now".

Fanny was conflicted on one hand she could so no and just call security but on the other shes never seen him like this before and coming to her no less "Look I don't know what to tell you. Could you ask a relative?" she could see him flinch at the question.

Naruto hesitates to answer "There not going to help much. They've been an issue for a long time".

She didn't know how to respond to that "Well there must be someone willing to listen right?".

Naruto thinks for a moment, he try's to find the answer in his head and all comes to the same conclusion "Ya I think I know one. Might not get anything but here's for hopping" he said crossing his fingers and walking away "Thanks"

"Why did you come to me? We hate each other" said fanny asking the question that been bugging her.

He stops wandering how to answer but decides to tell the truth "Look fan, we may be rivals and we argue a lot and your annoying. But I don't hate you in fact your one of the few that have my respect".

That surprised fanny, here she thought he hated her but it turns out to be untrue "You respect me?"

Naruto turns to face her "Of corse, you don't back down from any challenge. Your not afraid to throw down or mince words. And you put up with my crud to the point you have the guts to punch me in the face"

"One time! One time that happened, you were being a bigger pain then normal" Fanny argued.

Naruto just smiles "Doesn't matter it was still cool. Your not afraid to show everyone who you are and you don't let anyone tell you otherwise, I can respect that" he said looking her in the eyes to show he's being honest.

Fanny never knew he thought of her that way and she had a funny feeling inside.

"But sometimes I think your the only friend Ive got" said Naruto with a deep look in his eyes.

She froze at the confession, he sees her as a friend? She had the feeling again followed with a blush "r-really?".

"Yes so...thank you fan" said Naruto walking away smiling at the nickname he her and leaving the flabbergasted girl to learn this new feeling inside.

But when he got further away his smile faded into a frown because he now's where he's going.

...hours later...

Naruto was in japan country more specifically in his old village the one he escaped. He had a sad smile when he found who he came to see "Hey kaa-san I'm back" he said not getting a reply "I know it's been a long time, a lots happened sense Ive been gone" all he could he was the wind but he expected this "listen I have a big problem and other kids have been effected by it and now? I don't know what to do I've tried to stay away from it and from him but that didn't work. I thought maybe coming here would help but I guess I was just kidding myself" he said looking at the gravestone of his mother.

'here lies Kushina Uzumaki'  
'loving mother caring women'  
'never call her the T word!'

Naruto's mother had past away years ago before he turned five and now here he was.  
he looked down in sorrow "What do I do?"

"Maybe I can be of some help" said a low elderly voice.

Naruto looked behind him to see an old man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, he also had gray hair matching his small beard. "Old man!" it was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Mayer of the village and Naruto's surrogate grandfather.

"I thought that was you flying here" said the old man walking up to naruto.

Naruto gave Sarutobi a hug "It's been a while jiji sorry I haven't called you in years" he said releasing him.

Sarutobi gave him a soft smile "It's ok Naruto, I realize that you were going through a troubling time" he said but the he started to frown "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you back then and if I could go back and make things right I would have"

Naruto looked to the adult "It's ok old man, you had a village to run and I don't blame you" he said turning to the grave "and now I'm back here"

Sarutobi stared with him "She was a wonderful women your mother. Kind, compassionate, caring, and made the ramen shop very happy" he said with a smile "But we could have done without her temper and her hatred towards the word t-t-tom I. It's been years and I still can't say it" he said shivering in fear at the memories.

Naruto laughed at the reminder of how crazy his mother could be "She was always there for me, I just wish she was here now. You know to tell me what I should do" he said frowning.

Sarutobi thought for a moment "Maybe I could help, I did know her well enough" he offered.

Naruto looked to his surrogate grandfather for a second "I have this problem, at first I got close to someone only to be abandon, betrayed and used which led to others suffering for my mistake. So I tried to stop getting close to others and for a time it worked but then it later backfired and got close again which led to them suffering from the source of my problems" Naruto said just seeing the shadow in the fire in his head. "I want to do something about all this but that would mean..."

"Say no more Naruto, I think I have the idea" said the old man thinking about his next words carefully "Well if your mother was with us she would say you shouldn't come to her when you already know the answer"

"But I don't! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes you do, your just to afraid to" said Sarutobi knowing what this was about "I know who your referring to, you hate him but your more afraid then angry. Kushina would agree with me when I tell you, it's time to stop running"

Naruto takes this all in. The old man was right but remembering that man made him pail "I don't even think I can"

"...Naruto do you know what courage is?" Sarutobi asked the boy.

Naruto looks at him confused "Being fearless, du" he said like it was obvious.

Sarutobi chuckles "Many believe so but no. It's not about being fearless, it's realizing there's something more important then being afraid. So tell me what's more important to you?" he asked.

Naruto thought about it, he guessed he never considered the important things he had. So he was thinking over his hole life and the people apart of it his mother, Cree, and his ...his friends remembering all the fun times some crazy and exciting and little by little they were becoming-"My precious people" he finally said.

"What?" asked the adult.

"My precious people, I didn't have any living here but you and the rest I idolized those I cared about. And I want to protect those precious to me and help them fight for what's right" said Naruto.

Sarutobi smiled happy with his answer "you mean with the kids next door right?"

Naruto looked at the man shocked "Don't be so surprised Naruto, the kids next door is common knowledge if you've forgotten, plus my grandson talks about it a lot, he's quit a fan of yours actually" said Sarutobi pulling out a card from his pocket showing the kid hunter his own image "I was surprised to see you like this. I knew you were being all lonesome but I was still proud of you and your mother would be to knowing how strong you were"

Naruto looked at his own card forgetting he ever had one of these "They don't even know who I am"

"Because your afraid of what they'll think of you when they do" said Sarutobi who smiled after having an idea "But I guess its for the best"

"Huh?"

Sarutobi keeps his smile at having the boys attention "I mean you'll grow-up eventually, might as well not bother with a bunch of brats"

This enrages Naruto "What did you just say!?"

"What? It's true. All the kids next door even do is play around getting in everyone's way and should just grow up"

Naruto had enough "Listen here you crud'y Adult! That's not how it is we fight for more then that!"

"Oh? And what do you fight for?" asked Sarutobi hopping it's the push needed for Naruto.

Naruto thought about it carefully "Well I didn't have much of a childhood but the least I can do is fight for everyone else's. I make shore other kids don't have to worry about the future and they should think about the present, Because there childhoods a gift and I fight to preserve every piece of it!"

Sarutobi's surprised by Naruto and proud of his beliefs "So how's that working so far?"

Naruto lost his spirit at being reminded of the currant problem "Well it was going well so far but then my...teammates lost a battle and now number-" he remembered. Number 1 lost his childhood, stollen by the delightful children and his gift and spirit along with it and Naruto number 16 hunter was supposed to fight so that never happened, Not only that but number 1's loss affected others... He wouldn't let that stand!

Naruto gained his determination back and Sarutobi knew it "So do you have the answer your looking for?"

Naruto nodding his head pulled out something from his pocket, it was a head band 'haven't worn this in a long time' he put it on and faced the elderly man.

Sarutobi saw the grin on his face while wearing a head band saying '16-H' "What now"

Naruto just looked at him "Your right, time to stop running from this" he turned around and started walking to his jet bike "I'm kids next door, so it's time to start acting like it. I'm going home but first I need to make a stop" he looks to Sarutobi on last time "Thanks jiji and I'll forget about how you just played me with that fake mockery" said Naruto walking out of sight. A few moments later Sarutobi could hear what sounded like a jet and saw Naruto flying away.

All Sarutobi did was smile "Good luck my boy" he said making his way back to the village.

...later at the treehouse...

Naruto landed behind what was left of the treehouse, he got of the bike to look around "it's been two weeks and this place is still trashed" he said. He was still searching for everyone "where are they?" when he found a large box that he didn't remember being there last time, that's when he realized what it was for "Don't tell me they've been using a box as base the hole time" said Naruto he looked inside it to find note.

Sorry not here right now Went to the delightful children from down the lanes mansion To get the age device from them Be back later for tea party's ~Love Number 3!~

Naruto's face turned pale from reading it "Oh Crud!" he ran about the wreckage trying to find a weapon with out success "I don't have the time! I'll just wing it" he started running out after them but didn't see the ice cream truck when he was crossing the road. Luckily the driver hit the breaks in time, Naruto stopped from hearing the screech of the breaks "Hey! Watch where your going kid!" said the driver.

Naruto glared back at him "Watch where your driving maniac" he said starting to run but stopped when he realized he knew the drivers voice "What a second" he stepped back to get a closer look at the adult and when he did he gasped at who the ice cream man was "Number 1! Is that you?"

"That's mr Uno to you" said Nigel, he was wearing an ice-cream mans uniform and did not look to pleased to see the kid hunter.

Naruto looked at him not believing this "What are you doing here?"

Nigel sighs "I work for the tasty taste ice-cream company now. And I only sell to responsible adults" he said not even looking at Naruto.

Naruto razed his eyes "You can't be sirius, I know it's been two weeks but I didn't think you'd fall so far!" he said.

Nigel finely looked at him "Well I have, know if you don't mind I'm busy. So go play the the team or kids or whatever"

Those words jogged Naruto's memory of why he was in a rush to begin with "Oh crud That's right!" he was about to run but had another idea from seeing Nigel's truck so he climes up the window "Nigel I need your help stat!"

Nigel bewildered at the action "Did you not hear me? I said I'm busy so what ever it is it's your problem"

"It's the others they've gone to the delightful children's mansion to get the age ray, but they have no idea what there in for so we need to do something!" stressed Naruto hoping to convince him.

Nigel didn't look bothered "So? Like I said it's not my problem so get out"

Naruto was shocked, this was Nigel Uno? "you can not possibly mean that"

"Well I do! I'm an adult and it's every man for himself, I have no time to waste on you or any other kid" Nigel said griping the steering wheel.

Naruto couldn't take it he jumped up and hit him upside the head "What the crud happened to you Nigel? What happened to number 1? You cared more about the team then anything, even yourself"

"Well I grew up" said Nigel.

Naruto shack's his head "It's not your age that's changed Nigel it's you. You let this get to you and now? Your a selfish jerk"

Nigel gave a quiet chuckle "Number 5 said the same thing, why did she rehearse this with you?"

"No I haven't seen her or the others sense she kicked me out two weeks ago" confessed Naruto not bothering to hide it.

Nigel was surprised by the new information "She what? Why?"

"Look you got turned to an adult, the delightful's kicked our butts, everyone was depressed and number 5 was really upset so she needed to vent some anger" explained Naruto.

"By kicking you out?"

"It was obvious we needed space to ourselves so I went places" said Naruto telling half of the story

"Where did you go?" asked Nigel.

"Why do you care?"

"Um I don't" denied Nigel.

Naruto jumped down from the window and leaned back against the door "I visited my Kaa-san" he said deciding to come clean.

Nigel razed an eyebrow "Your what?"

"My mom" explained Naruto.

Nigel was more confused "I thought you were an orphan"

"I am, that doesn't mean I can't visit her grave" said Naruto who was starting to break down from everything that's happened.

Nigel was very worried, he didn't hear anything so he leaned over to the window and found something he believed he'd never see, the kids next door bounty hunter shedding tears. He may be an adult but the kid inside couldn't ignore this so he got out of the truck and walked around to Naruto "Number 16 Are you ok?"

Naruto looked up facing him "I'm not shore anymore, I mean I tried to keep away from everyone then you guys come in...I get attached only for it to fall apart again" Naruto finally does what he should have done before this hole mess "This isn't the first time I was with a team, I was with two"

Nigel was surprised to see him talking like this. Is he Finally talking about his past?

"Believe it or not I was actually found by the sector V before you guys my mentor number 11 teat me everything I know I looked up to her... Until she went rough"

"What you don't mean-"

"Cree? Ya I'm talking about her she trained me until she was getting decommissioned so she sent me to some friends she made with sector Z-"

"Sector Z!? but they've been missing for ages"

Naruto was more sad "Ya I'm one of the people responsible for that, you see I had no idea about the decommissioning so Cree used that to convince me she was on a very important mission but needed my help in getting some important information, said it was vital. But what she actually wanted was bargaining chip to insure her way into the adults side one piece of info was a secret mission sector Z was going on, next thing I hear they just disappeared. That's when I decided to work alone and stay away from others, so I don't get me or anyone hurt again"

To Nigel it was starting to all make sense. Why he was cold, why he acted like he didn't care, it was Because he did.

Naruto wasn't done talking "I didn't have much of a childhood so I swore when I joined the kids next door that I would protect and preserve everyone else's even if they didn't like me. But when the time called for it and you needed me most? I failed. I let you down and I let the team down so I have to make it right and get back your childhood" he stood up and looked to see the amazed look on Nigel.

Nigel started to see the kid hunter in an all new light he saw his struggles and his convection, and how he drives himself to fight for all.

"You might have given up on us, but we haven't given up on you number 1 and that's whey their out there now fighting for you" said Naruto walking away to the mansion.

"Where are you going?" asked number 1 slowly feeling himself again.

"The guys have no idea what's coming so I have to join them and keep them safe then change you back to normal" Naruto looked over his shoulder to Nigel "I am kids next door after all"

Nigel for the first time in two weeks felt like himself again and when he looked at Naruto he saw his young self and the rest of the team, his team. "It won't be easy"

"I don't care" said Naruto.

"you don't have any 2x4 technology" said Nigel.

"I'll think of something"

"And you might be turned into an adult"

"Well you can't be a kid forever" said Naruto. Nigel just stands there and smiles.

Naruto was walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder "You said you wanted a ride?" he looked and smiled back.

...later at the mansion...

numbers 5,4,3 and 2 had successfully infiltrated the mansion, it wasn't difficult and next they needed to get there hands on the aging ray know that was the challenge. When confronting the delightful's they tried to pry it off them witch resulted in there ages changing between them until they all changed back, they were exposited from the changing but the delightful children quickly caught there breath "this end now" they said changing the settings on the age ray "Once we adjust the dial to age zero, then you'll disappear forever" they aim at the team not noticing the lights from a truck approaching "you should have known your no threat to us without numbers- hu?" they finally see and move out of the way in time for an ice cream truck to drive through the window and crash into a wall.

The back doors are kicked open to reveal Nigel Uno "Tasty taste home delivery!" he looked to his team "number 5 remind me to hand out free ice-cream after I take care of these creeps" he said cracking his knuckles.

Number 5 was overjoyed to see him "You got it mr Uno!"

"thats Number 1 to you, and sorry for being late but someone needed a lift" said number 1 gesturing to the truck so they could see there other teammate jumping out.

"Number 6!" said the team surprised to see him number 5 even more so.

"Hey guys I'm back" he ran over to them "I had to give him some convincing but number 5 did most of that" he said looking at her.

Number 1 approached the delightful's "All right you brats, hand over the device!" he said gesturing his hand.

The d.c. Was confused buy the demand "Why would we give it to you?"

Naruto planing this on the way and took advantage of number 1's appearance "Because He's an adult and goody goody little kids like you have to obey and you don't want to say no to him do you?"

"No they don't, so gimme" said number 1 repeating the gesture.

"...no fair" wined the d.c. handing the age device to him.

"Who said life was fair?" number 1 asked rhetorically.

The team was exited, they won and were getting there leader back "Number 5" said Naruto approaching her. Number 5 was felt guilty "Listen number 6 I'm sorry about what I said. The treehouse was destroyed and number 1-"

Naruto stopped her "you don't need to apologies, you were right most of this is my fault so I've been fixing it for starters I told Nigel about Cree like I promised" he said making number 5 feel better "And now with the device I can make it right" he was about to walk to number 1 tell he was distracted by the sound of clopping he looked up to see what it was and was stopped cold. It was an adult man walking down the stairs he was slim in figure and he couldn't see his true appearance because of his suit completely covering him in black with red outlines around the body and eyebrows. The only thing they could see clearly was his glowing yellow eyes.

"Father" said the d.c. in the closest thing to joy.

"Father!?" said sector V.

"Bravo mr Uno, you skillfully managed to out wit a bunch of... Children" said father in a professional like manner "Question is, do you have what it take, to play with the big boys!?" he razes his arms calling up fire to scare them.

Naruto marches up the the man "Number 6 get back!" warned number 5

He stands right in front of him "Cut that out, your little trick doesn't scare me anymore" he said confusing everyone with the statement

Father looks down finally noticing him. The flames die down to get a better look "Well I'll be, Naruto my boy your home!" he said with actual joy.

Naruto just glares at him "hello... dad" he said facing him after all these years.

"DAD!?" yelled the hole team not believing what they just heard, there teammate was the son of k.n.d's most powerful enemy?

The d.c. smiles at there reaction "That's right kids next door Naruto is really, our little brother!"

Number 4 looks regains his senses "Oi is that why you've been going easy on him?"

"Of corse, we could never harm family" said the d.c. like it was obvious.

Father was confused by him "Dad? what happened to tou-san?"

Naruto rowels his eyes "You don't deserve that privilege after all you've done"

Father just glares back "So your going to be like that now hu? After all these years this is how you talk to your own father!?

"of corse, why wouldn't I? Your still a jerk" said Naruto standing his ground "No wonder Kaa-san left you"

Father was more enraged "Your mother didn't understand what I was trying to accomplish and didn't won't to"

"And why would she? You want to rule the world and take away freedom from kids everywhere!" explained Naruto "you should have known how she'd react"

"She could have ruled along side me and one day you would rule to" said father.

"And that's why she took me when she left" explained Naruto.

"And what a mistake that was! Because now I hear your in the kids next door, and no son of mine is going to have anything to do with a meddlesome bunch of brats!" said father bursting into fire "when I'm thro with these brats you are grounded young man!"

Number 1 blinded a little but quickly recovered "Ya ya nice fireworks, I'll see you in preschool" he was about to fire the age device but Father fire slaps it out of his hand and punches him to the ground.

"We won't be needing toys now, will we mr Uno ha ha ha" said Father trapping the age device in a fire cage. "So shall we proceed"

Number 1 gets back up "bring it on" he said ready to fight along with Naruto.

"With pleasure" Father blasts two fireballs at him easily nocking back the ice-cream man and the kid hunter.

They get behind the couch in time to see the delightful's running from the fight "I should have destroyed you and your infernal friends and retrieved my son a long time ago" started Father not dropping his fiery composer "I was shore my children could handle such...miner annoyance. But they are a disappointment"

Number 1 chose that moment to jump onto the couch "That must run in the family"

"Hey!" said Naruto insulted

"Sorry"

Father wasn't to pleased buy the statement so he blasts more fire at Nigel but Naruto stands in front of him blocking the attack Father stops to see his sons hands on fire but not from his flames "So you did inherit my powers and at such a young age, I'm so proud" he said happily "don't you see? this only proves that your fate is to rule the world some day. So why don't you come to me where you belong, I'll forget this hole ordeal and I can teach you to be the greatest there ever was!"

Naruto throws a fireball nocking Father back "I write my own destiny, and it has nothing to do with your twisted dreams" he said continuing his assault.

Number 1 jumps up to the chandler and swings on it jungle man style to kick Father into the chimney to surprise him and quickly with Naruto's traps him inside using a piano but Father wasn't giving up so easily. He was using his power trying to break out.

Number 5 could see them struggling with the piano "we gotta help number 1 and 6 common" she told the others so they tried to hold it but the flames kept getting stronger "I hate bloody piano's I wish they all-" boom! it explodes sending everyone flying, number 3 and 4 into the truck while 2 and 5 in front of the delightful's "Having fun?" they mocked be for the operatives jump them.

Father walked out of the fire place "well done mr Uno... you know have my full attention!" he generates more fire.

But number 1 isn't bothered "Your all talk matchstick" he quickly dodged the next fire ball "My grandma has better aim then you"

Father was getting angrier and shoots more fire that flys at 3 and 4 but are saved buy the ice-cream they were holding "Oh man, he melted my rutty toot'y supreme" said number 4.

"What?" father said backing away.

Number 1 notices this action "What a minuet" remembers the mission he had with number 6 at the ice cream factory. "Number 6" he called.

Naruto was right next to him "What?"

"The cold, is that your weakness?"

Naruto wasn't shore about answering "Not always, I get that from my..." he instantly knows the plan.

Number 1 heard all he needed to "Guys get over here" he ran to the truck "Quickly give us some ice cream" he said to number 3.

"Ok do you want the strawberry swirl.." she go's over the many kinds of flavors while Father was getting closer "all of them Number 3, just give us all of them" begs Naruto grabbing one and throws it at the adult "Ah!" he yelled stunned by the cold.

number 1 is ready "Kids next door battle stations!"

"6"  
"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"

They all stand together holding Ice-cream to which Naruto finds strange "If we survive this I'll be amazed"

"I didn't think we'd make it past the front door" confessed number 2.

They throw the ice-cream at Father making him weaker "No stop!" he begged but sector V refused to give in and kept throwing tel his fire goes out "I said Enough!" he explodes with rage blasting everyone to the wall except number 1 who flies into the truck

"Well now, it seems the ice-cream business just isn't for you mr Uno, I think it's time you were... Fired!" he yells approaching the truck showing sharp teeth but is stopped half way by Naruto standing in front of him "Get out of my way boy! and maybe I won't... punish you"

Naruto takes a thinking pose "Interesting offer. Heres my counter offer" he shoots fire pushing back the fiery adult.

Father straightens up not looking pleased "Father isn't happy!" he said in his fire form blasting flames at the kid.

"Nether's your son!" said Naruto in his own fiery form with is hair turning red with fire plus fire covering his arms and he blasts his own flames to collide with Fathers.

There both keep going relentlessly all everyone could do was watch them trying to overpower each other but Naruto was losing to Fathers experience and power "You put up a good fight son, but your years to young to ever have the strength to fight me" he said giving one last push sending Naruto to the ground "Now stay there and think about what you did while I take care of... Business"

Father opens the back of the truck to finish number 1 but is met buy a stream of ice-cream.

"I promised my teammates free ice-cream" said number 1 jumping out wearing an ice-cream machine on his back holding a hose and kept shooting "But I don't think they'll mind shoring"

Father is being it by wave after wave "Pleas!, stop!"

"Chill out old man" said number 1.

By the end Father was covered in ice-cream "S-so c-cold" he said shivering on the ground.

"Father!" said the d.c. rushing to his side.

"Need my...sweater"

Number 1 took of the machine and went to help Naruto "Are you all right number 6"

Naruto sat up "If I say yes can I be 16 hunter again?"

Number 1 smiled "No"

"Worth a shot" said Naruto standing up with number 1's help and giving him a pat on the back "But you did good today" said number 1 making the Naruto smile.

Number 2 walks up to them "Um mr big number 1 I found the age ray thing, what should we do with it?" he said giving it to him.

"I know exactly what to do with it number 2" said number 1 pointing it at the d.c. who look huddle together in fear.

Naruto was about to intervene but stopped when number 1 turned it at him self and in a flash of light he was the real number 1 of sector V again.

"Listen here delightful children from down the lane" he said dropping the device on the ground and crushing it for good "If you or your father ever want your butts kicked you know where to find us" said number 1 with the support of his team.

The d.c. could do nothing but shack in fear at there defeat.

"Kids next door, let's go home" said number 1 walking away with his team but Naruto stayed behind.

"Hey you coming?" asked number 5.

Naruto looked back to her "I'll be right there I just need... A moment"

Number 5 nodded thinking it was a family matter so it was his business.

Naruto approached Father and the d.c. "What are you going to do?" they asked.

"Nothing" said Naruto knelling next to Father, he pulls out a scarf from his jacket. He keeps them just in case of cold places and he gives it to Father "We win dad"

"Y-your grounded young man" said a shivering Father.

Naruto just chuckles "You'll have to catch me first old man"

"Your as stubborn as your mother" said father like he was reminiscing.

Naruto frowned at him "her last moments was thinking about you"

"You mean she still.."

"Ya I guess. She saw the best in people, and what she couldn't shed beat it into them" said Naruto smiling from the memory he stood up to catch up to the others

"Kushina"

Naruto could hear the emotion behind his mothers name but keeps on, he passes the d.c. "What happens now?" they ask.

"...I don't know" said Naruto.

"The secrets out Naruto, do you think they'll still except you?"

Naruto thought about it "I guess will find out wont we"

"This isn't over little brother"

Naruto reaches the hole in the wall "That's something we can agree on, because things have just gotten started" he said walking towards rising sun.

...later...

Naruto coat up with the others half way to base it was quiet most of the way but Number 4 broke the silence "So Father is your actual father"

Naruto nodded "Ya"

"How can anyone marry him?" asked number 3.

"my Kaa-san could straiten out anyone back then and I guess dad was in some villains nice guy faze I'm not shore on the details, I was to young to care"

"So whats the story, the hole story" asked number 1 wanting to finely wanting answers.

Naruto nodded his head deciding it was finely time to talk "When I turned four dad was having his dreams of world domination and wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Kaa-san tried to talk him out of it but he was at the point of no return so she left and took me withe her, then we moved to her home village in japan"

"It didn't go well did it" said number 5 knowing where the story was going.

"No six months later she suffered from an illness, we tried to make the most of what time we had but in the end I... her"

Everyone was sad for him they couldn't stand the thought of loosing there mothers "What happened to you then?" asked number 1.

"I was at the orphanage until the proper papers could be done but that's when things got worse. One of the older kids was bullying me, the anger I had then was enough to awaken my powers from dad and considering fire mixed with a four year olds meltdown? It was a disaster waiting to happen"

They all winced at the bad luck thinking fast things got worse.

"Everyone survived but barley, the orphanage was burned down and the records on my dad was in the main office so to them I might as well have had no living relative. Levying me trapped in a village full of people who thought I was a demon while trying to control my powers. except the mayer and his family they knew better but it wasn't enough to help and that was my life for six months"

Sector V had no idea anyone could go through so much number 3 was already in tears ages ago.

"And I'm shore number 5 told you guys about me and Cree right?"

Number2, 3 and 4 nodded. Number 5 feels guilty "I'm sorry"

"It's ok things were tens. So Cree saved me and got me into the kids next door so I could make sore no kid ever suffers like I did, she tot and showed me so much and she inspired me. I always looked to her as... my sister, but sense you know the rest I'll cut it short and say she defected and tricked me into compromising sector Z's mission. I was staying with them for a bit and they treated me like a little brother and that's what made it worse"

Naruto stopped to shed tears "And ever sense then Ive been making up for it all trying to find a way the bring sector Z back but kept my distance because I thought it was better if I stayed away from everyone so they don't get hurt and I don't have to keep feeling this pain" he said closing his eyes waiting for them to react but felt a worm embrace.

He opened his eyes to see number 3 and surprisingly number 5 hugging him "Aren't you angry?"

"No silly" said number 3 "So what you made a mistake, no one would blame you"

"But I'm from the family of k.n.d's mortal enemies" stated Naruto not understanding.

Number 5 let go of him "So? Number 5's related to a traitor but I'm not my sister and your not your father" she said "Besides I finally understand you and number 5 can say we all mess up some how but what's important is what you do about to make up for it"

"And we don't think your bad if your willing to fight for the right reasons" said number 1 jesting to the others number 2 gave him a thumbs up and number 4 crossed his arms.

Naruto stood there for what seemed like forever until he grabbed them all in one big hug "Thank you all so much" he said crying in joy for the first time in years.

"Oi get of I don't do hugs" said number 4.

"Oh just live the moment I saw you crying at the story to" said number 5.

"No! I just had something in my eye"

Naruto realist them "I swear to you all I'll do better, promise of a lifetime!"

Number 1 smiled at the change "Well then come on number 6 there's lots to do"

Sector V had returned to there base or at least what was left of it.

"Oh man this is depressing" said number 4 looking at the ruins of the treehouse.

"This'll take forever to fix" said number 2 sharing the australians depression

number 1 wraps his arms around him "Don't worry were not growing up for a long long time, so let's get to work guys"

they all started fixing to treehouse but Naruto was walking to the jet bike he left in the back "Number 6?" said number 1.

"I said I'd be better and do better but first there's some kids I need to talk to and apologies to make in moon base. Make no mistake I'm still the kids next doors bounty hunter but know I can find a better way" said Naruto getting on the transport and flying straight to moon base.

All number 1 could do was smile on "Things I going to get alot more Interesting"

Number 4 spoke up "You do know he's also going up there to get out of working on the treehouse right?"

Number 1 gave a happy sigh "Avoiding chores like a true kid"

"So he's of the hook?" asked number 2.

"Oh no, he's going to have quit the work load when he gets back"

And boy did he

End transmission

Now I'm not shore I did the best with this but I hope it was good enough for you guys. And I know that some of you might be wondering whey I didn't revel that the d.c. si sector V but I thought I would save that for if I write z.e.r.o. I've noticed that more writers are making more naruto/knd story's and I maybe there will be more and I also heard that the k.n.d. series might be making a comeback so fingers crossed.  
So until next time.

Yutch out. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys yutch here finally with another chapter. First I would like to apologies for the long wait I've had other ideas and I just take time but the wait is over so here it is.  
I don't own naruto or Codename kids next door.

Operation P.O.P.

There's a nock at the door which was answered by someone looking through the eye hole "Nobody's home" said the door boy looking at the kid on the other end.

"I'm here to see "Lime Ricky" he said.

The boy razes his eyebrow before opening the door "Come on in"

The kid walks in rivaling to be Naruto entering what seems to be a kids bar "What's up Mat?" he said walking in.

"how's it going numbuh 6" said Mat letting him in.

Naruto looked around passing everyone Greating him, he hasn't been here in a while but he liked the place he new he could always come here for a good time having laughs drinking good soda aspeculy sense the adults band kids under therteen from drinking it but he would have to save that for later because numbuh 2 sent him to do buissnes.

He sat down by the counter waiting for someone so he looked up at the tv to wait but then he wished he hadn't.

There was two kids on the tv one was a large dark skinned boy with black and sitting next to him was was girl with orange hair tide in a ponytail these two were numbuh 11.0 and his leader numbuh 10 operatives of sector L and anchorman and woman of k.n.d. nightly news.

"-and that was kids next doors prank of the week" said numbuh 10 finishing her report.

"what a sticky situation right? Haha" numbuh 11.0 not making the girl very happy naruto couldn't blame her numbuh 11.0 tells worse jokes then numbuh 2 and that's saying something.

Numbuh 10 gained her composer and looked sirius "in other news a shocking discovery has been made" she started with an image of naruto sliding to her left "k.n.d. operative and bounty hunter numbuh 16 hunter recently changed to 6 has been reviled to be the biological son of father" she reviled receiving gasps from the kids back stage "this has shocked many operatives as to learn that one of our own is related to kids next doors worst enemy, we now bring you this recant interview after finding him outside is favorite fast food stand" said numbuh 10 before the screen changed to a recording of yesterday showing naruto walking out of a chinese restaurant.

"numbuh 6! What do you have to say about the accusation of being fathers son?" asked numbuh 10 running up to him.

Naruto spun around seeing it was the k.n.n. "how did you know where I'd be?"

Numbuh 10 didn't answer "that's not-"

"you bribed numbuh 3 with a rainbow monkey didn't you"

"how did you know?!- I mean stop avoiding the question and tell us the truth" she said getting closer after the shock.

Naruto sighs "its not an accusation it's true I'm unfortunately related to the crud'y adult" he said looking at the surprised news girl.

numbuh 10 wanted to know more "are you in league with him?"

Naruto frowned at the question "no never in a million trillion years would I ever be in league with that jerk, my loyalty is to the kids next door and to kids everywhere"

Numbuh 10 rested her hand on her hip "forgive me for being skeptical" she said with a frown "in fact I'm surprised your even talking to me instead of smacking the camera away"

Naruto looked guilty remembering they didn't part on friendly terms last time they ran into each-other "look numbuh 10 I haven't been the nicest boy to you and others and I'm sorry I just didn't want anyone getting hurt by being near me" he said looking at her then the camera "I'm different now and to start I would like to make an apology to any kid I've been rude, mean, or unfriendly to and promise that things will be different from now on"

Numbuh 10 was amazed at the declaration and she could tell he meant it but she was brut out of her thoughts when she remembered something he left out "what about the pranks you pulled got something to say for that?"

naruto gave her a nerves laugh while rubbing the back of his neck before pointing behind them "look a giant rainbow monkey wearing pants!"

The camera turns around to see nothing there so they turn back around to see naruto running away "Hey get back here!" yelled numbuh 10 chasing after him until it paused fading back to the anchorgirl.

"So there you have it everyone is he really telling the truth?" said numbuh 10.

"or is his pants 'on fire'" said numbuh 11.0 with a bad joke "get it? Ha"

Numbuh 10 shook her head "I guess will all find out. This is k.n.d. nightly news signing of. Until next time everyone" she said waving to the camera.

Naruto look away from the tv and down to the counter "well this is going to suck" he said seeing the looks from three or four kids from the corner of his eye. It's been a week sense the fight agents father and the confessions he made to his friends and to Chad and Rachel they were happy he came clean but rules had to be followed but sense he was a victim of cree's it wasn't to sirius. Let's just say he's going to be with sector V a little while, longer along with side missions in the future.

"I'm shore it'll blow over quick" said a boy in front of him. Naruto looked up to a boy with red heir cleaning a drinking glass.

Naruto's mood brightens up fast "Ricky my man" he said giving him a fist bump.

Ricky put the glass down and excepted it "your here right on time numbuh 6, shame numbuh 2 couldn't be make it"

"Ya said he was busy must be a project again" naruto said nodding.

Ricky leans forward on the counter "so you here with the shipment?" he asked quietly winking at him.

"got the kids unloading the truck in the back right know" said naruto winking back "you got what was agreed on?"

Ricky nodes his head "yes-sir-re number 73 the rarest in the set" he said handing him an envelop "check it out"

Naruto opened it to see a rare yipers card "numbuh 2 will be happy to get this"

"ya and what are you getting out of this eh?" wondered Ricky.

"at lest ten bowls ramen" said naruto answering like it was obvious.

"of corse" Ricky sweat-dropped but started up "ether way it's always a pleasure doing business with the kids next door" he pored out a drink of soda "how about a frosty one on the house"

Naruto looked at the soda "free soda, who can say no to that?" he picked it up to drink but was distracted bey the sound of banging

BOOM! the walls blu open as adults wearing uniforms with orange vests and shields stormed the place. Everyone tried to run but were captured just as fast.

Naruto tried to fight but two men already restrained him.

When the place quieted down and most of the adults were drinking the soda they droped everything to salut "attention!" they made way for a middle aged man wearing a white business suit and red ty and glasses naruto knew who he was mr fizz head of soda control walked in looking around not bothered by the mess and frightened kids.  
He walked up to naruto and snatched the drink from his hand and took a sip "just as I suspected, root bear. And I assume none of you are of legal drinking age!?" he said pointing at all the kids.

he didn't give time for a response "so being in violation of the soda control act I will make shore each and every one of you caffeine crazed brats is put away far a long time"

Naruto tried to get free "hey that's not our fault! Your the ones who decided to be stupid and razed the drinking age the thirteen, what do you expect us to do?"

Mr Fizz was not having it "that is not my concern, take these soda crazy kids away!"

So with there orders the dragged them all away except for naruto who wasn't making it easy.

"You can do this to me I have rights!, I demand a lawyer!, somebody get me numbuh $1.50 an hour on the phone he awes me a favor!" yelled naruto saying random lines from law shows hoping they'll pay of.

Mr fizz ignored the boy in favor of drinking his soda

...three hours later...

Naruto in an interrogation room with mr fizz sitting across the table from him

"I'm not talking because you have nothing on me" said naruto resting his legs on the table

Mr fizz opens a folder "don't I? I have you with twenty thousand gallons of illegal soda with intent to sell! This isn't even you first offense!" he said pulling out a stack of folders and opens on of them "let's see, stealing one hundred boxes of canned soda from an adults tea party" he read.

"allegedly, and if it was a tea party they didn't need it" defended naruto.

"assaulting soda control officers on multiple accounts with soda based weapons"

"they wanted my soda so bad, so I gave it to them"

"and drinking a large supply from the soda reserve while putting seven guards in a soda induced coma for three days!"

"ya I had spring fever at the time so I remember that vaguely"

"well here's something of recoded, an expensive bill for ramen do you remember that!? How did you even stick me with such a thing!"

"...if it makes you feel any better your not the first and you won't be the last"

"Ahh!" He yells in frustration and looks at the kid hunter "your going to tell me where your brewing this stuff!"

Naruto comely nods his head "ok heres what you need to do. Go down town to the ice-cream store, and give yourself an ice-cream headache"

Mr fizz was close to losing his temper but calms down to massage his temple "children if only you could bottle up there delightful preconceptions haha. Until they've grown up"

Naruto shrugs "ya well tuff luck kids will always be around and drink soda, like the friends I have that will bust me out of this soda can any moment"

Mr fizz grins "you mean these friends" he said pushing a fed button. The door burst open to revile the rest of sector V who were caught by soda control.

Naruto looked at his friends "Uh ho"

mr fizz pulls him up by his shirt "enough games where are you brewing the soda!?"

Naruto didn't look intimidated at all "suck on a straw, you can enjoy it with all the ramen you apparently bought"

The team cheers him on for his loyalty but the sound irritates mr fizz "be quiet!"

Naruto gets free and touches the ground "make us soda jerk"

"What did you call me!?" he looks as the kids get loader and couldn't take it anymore "eeennnooouuuggghhh!" he takes deep breaths and storms out of the room sliming the door behind him.

Numbuh 1 takes action "quick the door" he runs to it and try's to turn the doorknob but with no success "locked" he said jumping down.

Numbuh 5 looked at naruto "hey did lime Ricky pay you for that root bear shipment?"

Naruto remembered the trade of "oh ya" he said pulling out the envelope "I almost forgot, here's your card numbuh 2" he said giving it the pilot.

Numbuh 2 takes it "yes mid condition!"

"quick hand it over" said numbuh 5 trying to take it.

"What! no way" denied numbuh 2

They argue for a moment until numbuh 5 grabs it "shut up already" she walks up to the door using the card to pick the lock "gotcha"

"jail break!" naruto said running out the door with the rest following.

They were sneaking down the hall to find a way out "so how are you doin?" numbuh five asked.

Naruto looked confused "ok this isn't the first time I've been in trouble with these guys"

"no numbuh 5 saw the nightly news, and wants to know if your ok" she asked concerned.

Naruto sighs "I've already started getting looks from others"

Numbuh 5 shook her head "it's ok, once they see who you really are they'll open up to you"

"I hope your right"

"oh man you bent the card" wined numbuh 2.

Naruto scoffed "you can fix it later" the kept walking but the alarm started going of and they could hear foot steps "oh crud it's the fizz!"

They ran fast but went into a room to hide in and closed the door they waited for a moment until the adults run by.

Numbuh 1 sticks his head to the door "I think there gone" he looked to see what room they were in but didn't expect this.

"oh my" naruto said looking at a conveyer belt with kids being forced into soda bottles

Numbuh 1 couldn't believe his eyes "there, bottling children" he said on his ness dramatically.

Naruto stepped back "I thought it was just his wishful thinking but this is insane!"

Numbuh 3 was horrified "it's just so, so-"  
"ingenious?"

They all looked to see mr fizz standing on a balcony not disturbed by the site one bit "my personal contribution to the elemental behavior"

"Whats going on here fizz" naruto asked

"before I came along, kids were out of control, drinking gallon after gallon of sugary soda like animals with wide eyes! And hoped up on caffeine it was maddening!" he said waving his arms at the memory. He walks down the steps "so one day I had an idea, why not grab the little rule breakers and throw them in the can!, or bottle hahahaha!"

After hearing this Numbuh 5 appropriately "ok two things on you crazy, and two nobody bottles the kids next door!"

"no way"  
"your going to be sorry"  
"I'll blast you with soda crazy guy"

Fizz try's to explain his plan more but they just kept yelling at him calling him crazy and the sound of the machines wasn't making it any better for his nerves "my nerves need SODA!" he yells having the machines attach barrels to his limes like a suit powered by soda "who wants a drink!" he said flying at them

The team scatter avoiding him fizz points his weapons at numbuh 4 blasting soda at him "let's see what your made of!"

Numbuh 4 jumps out of the way but his hit by a second wave sticking him to the conveyer belt numbuh 4 squeaks when he sees he was heading to the bottling machine "Uh guys a little help pleas!"

Numbuh 1 takes action "numbuh 2, numbuh 3 stop that machine!, numbuh five with me, and numbuh 6 think you can hold him?"

Naruto's hands caught fire "can I" he said having them around.

Numbuh 1 just looks at him "can you?"

"yes now go!"

Numbuh 1 jumps to help numbuh 4.

Numbuh 3 runs to the break lever to the machine but fizz sees her and was about to shoot her but numbuh 2 grabs a bottle and throws it at his arm barrel. But that fails because it just makes it aim at numbuh 1 still trying to help numbuh 4 and hits him sticking the bold boy to the conveyer belt "nice going numbuh 2" he said sarcastically.

"haha soon all of you will be bottled away" said fizz shore of his victory

"it ain't over yet barrel head" said numbuh 5 jumping on the belt while dodging the soda blasts"hang on guys!"

"hurry numbuh five!" yelled numbuh 1 getting closer to the bottler.

Naruto looked at the break lever and ran to pull it hoping to help.

"almost there Ahhhh!" numbuh 5 said but the belt stopped without warning making fly over her teammates and under the compressor "um numbuh 2, numbuh 6 just who's side are you two on?" she said hanging upside down.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly "sorry I'm trying" he instinctively ducked avoiding a soda blast which hit numbuh 2 "oh come on That can not be my fault!" said naruto before getting thrown back.

"yay I want to save the day to" cheered numbuh 3 climbing on to the machine.

Fizz walked up to lever "now let's get back to business!" he said starting up the machine bottling numbuh 5 and the others except numbuh 3 who started running away

Fizz flu over to her "perhaps you need to bottle up those anxieties"

But naruto uses fire to fly into his way "maybe it's time you want flat!" he said shaping his hands like pistols "HIKEN!" he yelled shooting fire bullets at Fizz pushing him back

"got to help numbuh 3 and 6" said numbuh 2 getting free so he runs up to the lever stoping it again but it puts numbuh 3 just at the eg naruto turned around trying to help her balance getting her bottled like the rest "ok that was not me this time!"

Numbuh 2 couldn't believe his luck "man I can't cache a break today" he said pushing the lever making fizz shake "hey watch where you throw that thing"

Numbuh 2 looks at it having an idea and naruto seeing that look quickly jumps of and joins numbuh 2 who pulls the lever back and fourth shaking fizz "hey stop that!" he said but numbuh 2 docent give in and naruto joins in on it "that's not a toy" he pulls it a dozen more times

Fizz regains his senses "you out of control little brat! I'm going to stuff you in an extra small bottle and-" he couldn't finish as the soda in his suit was shook to much "what's happening!"

"can't you tell? the carbonations been shook to much" answered naruto leaning on the wall "and I think you know what happens next"

Fizz's suit started leaking and finally explodes with soda

Naruto looked to see fizz unclenches on the ground "well that takes care of Fizz right guys" naruto said crossing his arms.

"um numbuh 6" saud numbuh two taping his shoulder and pointing.

looks at where he's pointing and remembers "oh right" he sees thousands of crates of bottles, any one of them could be his friends "this could be a problem"

...one hour later...

Kids were running around drinking root bear and enjoying them selves except for Fizz "numbuh 5 are you in there?" he said in a dull tone and naruto with numbuh 2 pointing a soda blaster at him drinking root bear "keep going fizz just a hundred thousand more bottles to go" he said.

naruto was helping all the kids get free and escape but two walks up to him and remembers it's the same kids who gave him looks at the bar "hey we thought we should be worried about you but after all you've done for us today I guess your alright" he said giving naruto a glass of root bear.

Naruto excepts it "thanks" he said drinking it "but my works not done yet" he looked at Fizz

"numbuh 5 are you in there."

...End transmission...

And done I hope you all liked it I tried to make it funny and give naruto a hope of being excepted by the others.

And the move hiken is used by Ace from one piece there might be more in the future until then.

Yutch out. 


End file.
